Shattered Lives
by Speedygal
Summary: This takes place four to six months after Shattered Dreams. The Autobots were wrecking the city and searching for the allspark shards, so Megatron and the Rest of the Cons left Earth after making some arrangements to keep Autospring safe.They also brought the collected Allsparks with them onboard, which lured the repaired Autobot ship to follow after them. But now...They are back.
1. Shattered Lives intro

It was any ordinary day for a Sixteen year old girl with strangely pure green skin,well almost, she is walking down the crocked path that is outdone mostly from tree branches to rocky materials covering the path. Her eyes are a aqua blue like the Decepticons.

She is holding a knapsack behind her back.

Her raven hair in a pony tail swings back and fourth as the wind glides by. her design clothing design resembled Starfire except it is silver and a gentle white that almost blind a person into thinking she is a 'Teen Titans' base except having gloves that end at the fingers and a rectangle hole on the palms.

The girl paused in her tracks and gazed up to the sky.

"First free days as a Human-Alien freak, Nightstar." She said,while her twisted hair strand landed on her forehead. "Nightstar Seemings without her African American skin that has been replaced to plant skin from a accidental lab intervention."

She sighed after lowering her head. Her last name IS Seemings for is walking away from a destroyed labratory from Africa. The Very location where the Angry Archer had been introduced to this series...

Welcome back and Read this new addition to the Shattered Glass Mirror...

_**Shattered Lives**_


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Shattered Glass

It was any ordinary day for a Sixteen year old girl with strangely pure green skin,well almost, she is walking down the crocked path that is outdone mostly from tree branches to rocky materials covering the path. Her eyes are a aqua blue like the Decepticons.  
She is holding a knapsack behind her back.  
Her raven hair in a pony tail swings back and fourth as the wind glides by. her design clothing design resembled Starfire except it is silver and a gentle white that almost blind a person into thinking she is a 'Teen Titans' base except having gloves that end at the fingers and a rectangle hole on the palms.  
The girl paused in her tracks and gazed up to the sky.  
"First free days as a Human-Alien freak, Nightstar." She said,while her twisted hair strand landed on her forehead. "Nightstar Seemings without her African American skin that has been replaced to plant skin from a accidental lab intervention."  
She sighed after lowering her head. Her last name IS Seemings for is walking away from a destroyed laboratory from Africa. The Very location where the AngryArcher had been introduced to this series...

_**Shattered Lives.**_

Nightstar looks at the sky again to see a big orange and red falling ship with a clear blue seat area occupied by one person.  
"DUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCK!" The person inside the flying object shouted directly at Nightstar.  
Nightstar ducked into a ditch and watched the aircraft make a large extra road in the gravel. her eyes anticipated for the object to explode, but it did not do as she had expected in the very first place.  
Out hopped what appears to be a woman with a pigtail and a crystal blue glowing ball wrapped around her neck, she had shorts on and sports boots on as what stood out the most is her aqua blue eyes.  
"Stupid decoy." The woman mumbled,kicking the side of te machine. "It doesn't work when you NEARLY kill a human...Man.I dislike how The Law enforcement work around here using repainted vehicles. it just ain't the same."  
Nightstar came out from her hiding place as she recognized the Woman.  
"Ivy Autospring?" She asked, walking forward to the lady. "The girl who's been missing for at least four to six years off the face of the Earth."  
"It's Auto. Deal with it." She said, folding her arms. "I didn't just dissapear. I joined the Good Guys, the Cons."  
Nightstar didn't quite get it.  
"Cons as the good guys?" She repeated, starting to giggle. "What a laugh. I've been listening to the news from the radio and sounds like the Auto-"  
Auto slapped her.  
"LIES!" She told her. "They are LIES. I reassure you. I saw through a security camera that Bumblebee mopped up after a fight,Ratchet messed up with my body as a teen which I know for sure after I had a out of body experience or something,Bulkhead NEARLY destroyed half the city,Optimus Prime ALMOST offlined Megatron by using a small spider metal creature,Prowl is the one WHO CAUSED A STUPID WILDFIRE IN COLORADO!"  
Nightstar's eyes became wide.  
"B-b-b-b-but it said they were repairing the city." She argued, struggling to further speak a sentence.  
Auto folded her arms and shook her head.  
"You must have been receiving news from a Alternative Earth where the Bots are good and The Decepticons are bad." Auto informed her. "Starscream knows A LOT about it. But I must ask what channel was the radio on?"  
"Um...Channel 2.4 KNIF!" Nightstar sang the entire channel theme in a low pitch to a high pitch catchy tune.  
Auto rolled her eyes.  
"Make sense." She said, turning towards the wrecked laboratory and turned her head towards Nightstar. "Did you...?"  
The freak rubbed her head.  
"Olivia Nightstar Seemings, Daughter of Walloet Nightstar Seemings, most people call me 'Nightstar' or Olivia." The girl merely switched the topic. "You can say I did...Cause I did." She beamed a bright smile after the comment.  
Then a light green and black Buffalo (mine protected vehicle) came charging right up their direction.  
"It's a Bot!"  
Olivia stood still in shock and disbelief as the mine protected vehicle transformed a tall robot with red eyes.  
"Hello, The sparkmate of Megatron." The tall machine said,sneering at the mention of 'Sparkmate'. "I'm here to finish what Ultra Magnus didn't finish."  
Olivia's eyes became the other hand. Auto didn't flinch at all and merely had a devious smile on her face. Her arms became enlarged and became part of her battle mode where it made her look so good without being it ontentinal as Auto's fingers became soft tipped and black.  
"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" Auto shouted, releasing a light orange orb that flipped over the Autobot. "Ummm...Force of habit."  
Autospring gazed to Olivia's direction.  
"I ain't going to do this alone, busta." She said, her eyes daggered at the newly powered techno-Alien freak. "NOW STEP ON IT!"  
Olivia raised both hands up and didn't know what else to do.  
"And?"  
The assassin started to charge at them again.

"I, Wedge Major, WILL OFFLINE YOU MISERY EXISTENCE!" He declared, right when Olivia shot a green ball of planet with aura featured as the tail struck Wedge Major straight at the chest and sent him flying into a tree.  
"Cooolio!" Olivia squealed, shaking her fists into the air. "I can make a plant energy ball with my fists!"  
Then a big four sided and sharp tail struck inbetween the two.  
"Yozers!" Olivia said, her body visibly shaken and was upheld at this sticky odd situation. Her eyes caught the glimpse of Autospring gaining a robotic chestplate with a closed spark chamber with her long hoody still remaining over her torso instead of the original way it had been before.  
Her legs became silk dark that ended at a light gray kneecap with a line going through the middle and large dark purple feet that glowed light blue at the top middle and had a battle mask with a light blue ponytail automatically appear.  
For some reason. Olivia saw through her naked eye a formation of a four-month old protoform inside her stomach connected to the Techno-organic. "EPICNESSSS!" SHE declared, flailing her hands above.  
"Lets get the party started!" Auto said in her battle mode.  
Olivia summond her plant aura power and hit Wedge at his faceplate nearly taing off a few pieces of metal in the process. Auto used her elbow blade to cut the lenghty sharp part off except it reattached to Wedge and began stabbing the ground after her.  
"WHO IN THE WORLD IS ULTRA MAGNUS?" Auto screamed, skating away from her opponent much of a cowers would do. her back received a jab and energon slowly dabbles out of the small puncture wound.  
Her gut winching pain was so bad She hid behind the repainted flight object where Olivia hid too after Wedge got her bruised in the process.  
" We need some some cons." Olivia admitted, taking a solemn breath.  
"He sure ain't going to become a Con any time soon. He doesn't fit the list nor does he fit the requirements...He sucks." Auto said, turning her head over to the Autobot who is walking their way. "Maybe I could get him into telling me who in the world is Ultra Magnus by surrendering-"  
A white ant with pitch black eyes and dark gray horns knocked him down.

"Antagony!" Wedge yelled, landing into the dense forest.

The Ant transformed into a female Decepticon with two horn receivers sticking out from the side of her head with the bottom of her scanned insect right behind her back as the head is on top the chest and feet are on her shoulders to elbows,knees, and the antana's are part of the chestplate.

"Guide 101, never mess with a pregnant Techno-organic." Antagony said, shaking her yellow finger at the mech and her extra pair of hands shaped like pinchers clicked together. "Especially when she is the wife/mate of my own worst enemy. Because I would be the one doing it. not you."

Olivia scratched her head and turned it towards Auto.

"Know this Con?"

Auto's eyes wince in pain.

"Of course, Megatron informed me about her and beware about her backstabbing personality." Auto said, folding her arms as the Bot struggled to get up. "I always thought she was a 'he' than a female."

They heard a growl come from the ant.

"I do not backstabb, I merely inform the enemies of the ones I dislike." She said,folding her arms.

"Whatever." Auto said, her eyes winced in pain.

"DIEEEEEE!" Wedge shouted, slamming his fist right at her direction but she is thrown out of his way by Olivia's power. He slid his faceplate into the dirt.

"Oh. Nice energon pigtail." Antagony said, taking late notice of Auto's battle mode very late.

"So when are the Con's going to be back? Why are you with the law enforcement when they could be working with the Autobots? Why did you use repainted space craft to get here? What brought you here anyway?"

Wedge is stumbling on his feet as Auto laughed.

"I'll explain after this bot tells me what he's talking about." Auto said, standing in Wedge Major's path and had her blades sticking out.

"Assassin." Antagony begins,clearing her lung parts. "Why were you dispatched to kill this techno-organic?"

He narrowed his eyes at both the Decepticon's direction.

"I was hired by Jazz to get rid of any small problems that had been let loose during the great war before the Elite Guard arrives to planet Earth with the Autobots and be overjoyed with the lush of energon." Wedge explained. "But...I can not see HOW in the name of primus he made such a terrible mistake!"

Auto leaped out and made a light orange slash across his face. Her feet landed on the gravel and roller skates dug into the ground.

"I am not a mistake!" She shrieked,letting her battle mask down. "I have done so much good for My Home and my Decepticon friends. I taught them about my planets culture, it's history, and how everything works in it's own crazy idiotic way.I may have made a few enemies...But I have saved a few cities a number of times!"

"The Elite Guard...Hm..." Antagony said, with a laugh and picked up Wedge using her enlarged Ant pinchers. "I heard they have one of your Friends being called Icecream for some reason, Auto."  
Auto rolled over laughing and banged her fists on the floor.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Autospring laughed. "Starscream actually used it as a fake name to a secret planet! I can't believe he actually did use it after he claimed to never EVER use it and dislike it to the creation substances-Of whatever."

Maybe their newest adventure just began, because with some G1 character references, a lot of things could just get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: The Elite Gaurd

_**Chapter 2: The Elite Guard**_

"Explain what happened or else I will refer to another Television series." Olivia began directly to Auto, flipping her squirly and black ponytail aside.

The Mine vehicle is guiding them to Detroit in a safe route as the back hood is wrapped in raw energon rope created by the two girls. Antagony is relaxed since she doens't have to be swimming at all.

Auto sighs.

"Four months ago, The Autobots broke free from Sumdac Systems and caused chaos fifteen days after I had sparkbonded/became Megatron's mate. We were forced to work with Isaac Cadmus-Sumdac,I mean. I prefer Cadmus over Sumdac."

"Megatron agreed to return after the mission was successful of luring the Autobots through a spacebridge..."

_Four months ago.._

_Megatron stood watching the ship repairing itself, in a very tedious process where the ball(transferred into a card) was inserted through the main controls. It was the most difficult choice they had to do._

_The Autobots were wrecking the city._

_"Megs, how will I know you will ACTUALLY come back? How will I know it worked?" A familiar voice asked him, from behind._

_The leader resembling TFA Ultra Magnus's theme color closed his optics and reopened them. He turned towards the Techno-organic._

_"We are likely to return during the arrival of winter." He said,making sure she could understand in a way. "...But we have no idea how long it will take for sure."_

_Energon liquid starts appear on the edges of Auto's eyes._

_"Promise me, You will be back, prior to I DIE before you." She said,starting to sound upset and has her hands in fists. "Just a visit and then you return to saving your planet from the Autobot's grasp."_

_The tall leader laughed, flicking off a tear off her face._

_"That is easily done, but not the saving Cybertron thing." He gazes to the sky. "I've been devoting a large part of the great war to save the planet and ended up sending several pieces of the Allspark here while crash landing here."_

_"However, I, I believe I will be gone before you in 1000 years."_

_Auto smirked._

_"No way sucker." She said, blowing it off and shook her index finger. "You are seriously never gonna die on my watch. For I. I have a good ability that sometimes kicks in."_

_Megatron laughed at the referance of her Psychic ability that sometimes works or does not work, she has grown, and matured over time._

_"But this planet, Earth,shouldn't be the victim of the Autobot's destruction nor our examples for ruined cities once heavenly beautiful. You do not want this to become the next dark side of Cybertron, Auto."_

_The Woman folds her arms._

_"What?"_

_Starscream came to Megatron holding the round and blue ball. He nodded._

_"Starscream, show Ivy the hologram of the Dead Cybertron." He said, sounding grim and headed towards the ship. He saw what was left of Cybertron for many times. He didn't bother to see the result of his long war between the Autobots again._

_He watched Megatron walk into the repaired spaceship._

_"Auto...I thought you saw it after you bond mated." He said, scratching his helmet in dire confusion._

_"He shut that off from me apparently. Probably to spare my eyes.. I only saw the battleships and the inside." She said, her hands on her hips. "Show me. please."_

_Starscream sent out a blue stream of data to her forehead. Auto saw a broken and dull dark gray city with buildings split in half spread cross the street, some of the remaining corpses from the war still remained at their death places and positions._

_"Stop, Stop,Stop please." She said,feeling hurt and sad at this revelation._

_The data stopped. Starscream put his servo on her shoulder._

_"I once said, Goodbye's are easy to do, right?" The Scientist asked, with a small smile._

_The girl sniffled._

_"Yeah,but, you were more of a 'I am not going to like this planet' attitude." Auto said, wiping her eye._

_Starscream handed her the ball into the woman's hand put it into a grip. "Not without you being there. I wouldn't have gotten to learn about the Meters,feet,Per Square inches or whatever else Science on Earth had to hold. "_

_Auto could not believe her ears._

_"...Really?" Auto asked, raising her head up to the seeker who stands at his height._

_"Really."_

_The Woman hugged Starscreams leg with her arms wrapped around it, while the sun is starting to set._

_"I'm really going to miss you guys."_

_Starscream unlatched her fingers off his leg. Her hugs usually never ended unless you took her off of you or something else had happened. "Don't be hard on the Sumdac,besides, his daughter is going with the Autobots."_

_Autospring gulped._

_"I wanna go-"_

_Blacharachnia arrived._

_"Auto, you can't, it's way beyond your survival needs." The white and golden armored female said, with yellow skin and her light blue eyes stood out from the darkened helmet. "Understand that we are doing this for your planets safety."_

_Starscream unexpectedly wraps his arm around Blacharachnia._

_"And you."_

_Auto watched the two depart into the ship. Are they officially a couple? She thought to herself, losing all motor controll. The Crocodile went into the ship without chatting to the person who helped create her._

_"Hey Auzo!" Blitzing said, dragging lugnut by his arm. "I juzz goz lugnuz to lez go of hiz painzing!"_

_"I am not done!" The yellow,light gray,and orange mech said, trying to scramble out of his strong friends grasp._

_"Never!" The random personality said,then is replaced by the cold personality. "You don'z know how hard iz iz zo gez him inzo ze zhip."_

_Auto is laughing._

_"Too many 's' and 'Ths'!" She said,while her spirit had been lifted and her cheeks turned red._

_"Auzo."_

_"Yes?_

_"thankz for teaching me how to zky race and teaching Lugnut how to paint." He thanks her. "Zee you laterz!"_

_Auto watched the ship fly off with all her friends,possibily her only family, blast into the ruins of space that is followed by Omega Surpreme's ship blasting away from the nearly ruined Detroit. Tears went down her cheeks as she continued waving at the shrinking ship._

_"I WILL SEE YOU LATER!" She shouted. "I WILL MISS YOU GUYS! MEGATRON TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND BLITZWING'S EXTREME TOO MUCH 'Z'S!"_

/End story

"And I...I was left to fend off for my home and my planet...Instead...They used ME." Auto shamefully explained,looking over her shoulder. "Forced to work with Law enforcement was a pain, I thought I was doing good stuff...But things weren't the same for then on."

"And they were only doing bad things." Antagony concluded.

"Just like me." Olivia commented, taking a dreary sigh.

Then Laser blasts are shot down their direction.

"AHHHH!" Wedge shrieked, his wheels went flying over the water. "DECEPTICONS!"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Did you happen to sign a contract or something with them?" Olivia asked as the Mine vehicle dived over waves.

The Woman shook her head.

"They just want me dead as all the Autobots do these days." She said, sheepilsly shrugging both her skinny shoulders as sarcasm starts going through. "Nothing new except I was under the protection of Megatron's gureentee for working with the Humans no matter what happens until that labrartory exploded."

"Then why did you decide to come if you are in such hot waters as humans say?" Antagony asked,tilting her round head with mounted gray antanna's searching the surface of the water

"Family matters to me, because one team is important enough to feel like it, The Decepticons." She wholeheartedly said, placing her hand under the ball and over her chest. Her eyes flowed up to the sky where a light gray and purple Arodactyle is shooting at the fighter jets.

"Swoop?" Olivia commented,blinking her eyes at the bird. "He's supposed to be a 's part of th dinobots. Why is he helping us?

Antagony turned her head towards their direction.

"Dinosaurs have a protective feeling to defend their territory, so I have heard they are great defenders for fleeing Cybertronians to fend off the chasers." She explains, while Wedge went on his way. They heard the sound of a fighter jet crash into the ocean.

A smile spread across Auto's face.

"We are almost there." She said,looking towards the growing city that slowly and gradually came into their view.

fifteen minutes later...

"GAURH!" Wedge whined as he dropped onto the pavement after a long treacherous journey through the ocean sea had been conducted and his engine may have been frozen in the icy waters. "Sssooo-s-sso cold!"

Auto slides off Antagony's back.

"You are the cold one." She sneered, brushing her hands off. "The Decepticons lured the Autobots away and locked the spacebridge from EVER being contacted by the Autobot ships or to be used in cases of arriving to Earth."

Olivia floated down.

"...When did this happen?" Olivia asked. "Care to explain how those elite bots got him in the first place?"

"Three months ago." Antagony answered for Auto after she transformed into her robot mode. "I heard Starscream made three of those clones of his...He'll explain it to you all."

Wedge paused.

"Clones?" He said. "Really? Did they happen to be white and black with a cone shaped head and visors on them?"

Antagony nods.

Wedge continued to struggle within his constrainment complaining like the TFA version of Bumblebee with the mere fact he didn't really like the Decepticons not a tiny bit at all, including Auto, and the newly freaked Olivia.

"Don't fret about him." Auto said, folding her arms with a smile on her face. "The good ones always stay."

"How come your still in you battle mode?" Olivia asked.

"Oli, I am the wife of Megatron, I am supposed to be awesome." She said with her folded was given the nickname 'Oli' during the trip where she mentioned and refered to several television series.

Auto remembers a moment in time where she was a child and made her own wish.

2050

The child version of Auto is sitting at the window wearing a long pink dress with princess imagery on the front and a black stripe going down the back, while her hair went over her shoulders. She is sitting at the window beside her bed.

"I wish, on falling star tonight, to have the greatest lifetime in the entire world and show those unicorn haters that they are wrong about them non-existing." She said, her eyes are closed so tight and has her hands together.

A Shooting star falls.

"I wish Sari to get what she needs." She added. "Without being trapped in a cage,in a alternative world without being treated as a freak, I wanna witness her being happy in her life instead of being taking pity on."

The girl yawned like a dog with a high pitch noise.

"Thanks god for listening." She said, going under the covers. She brings up her purple and black blanket over her head leaving a small peephole for her breath through during the entire night of sleeping and either kicking it off.

/End flashback

Wedge has raw energon wrapped around his wrist and they served great as cuffs to keep him in their grasp throughout the entire trip, even Antagony compared it to be better than stasis cuffs which merely shocked the bot instead of keeping them still.

"Where did you get the raw energon?" Antagony asked Auto and Nightstar.

Like a pair of twins. they posed devious smiles as if they had their own share of mischievous adventures or stories to share.

"I wanted to show Blitzwing about his continuously speeding movements. ALL three his personalities didn't believe me, so I used my psychicness to find some and wrap it around his feet." Auto explained, giggling very happily.

"Underground benath a pond,I was unknowingly creating my own doom." Nightstar said,taking a heavy sigh. "I used it to tame a wild dark gray brochnosaurus-"

Auto's eyes became gigantic.

"You mean a long neck?" She asked, flabburgasted. "What happened to it? Did it get killed? Did it get preseverd?"

"His name is Slug." Olivia said, taking a sigh and folds her arms against her chest. "Mr Wilson robonized him and he, like really, fled after making a big scene in the labrartory several weeks ago."

Several minutes later..

Change scene to...

There is a dark room, where three illuminating white and black figures are standing over a limp body that is starting to awake. Burns can be seen on his wings. Dents are easily seen on his feet from colliding into walls while escaping the Autobots as if he carried something.

The figure groaned and started to bring himself up.

"Is he okay?" One of the figures asked another.

The mech rubbed his helmet.

"Of course, glitchhead." The mech growled and pointed his index finger at them all with frustration. "For I ain't Starscream without you three Deceptitroopers!"

"Riiiigghhht." They uniously said at once.

Starscream looks over his shoulder to see bars. Electric my primus. We are on the Elite Gaurd Ship! He realized, while his optics became small in this shock. He turned towards the Deceptitrooper who he had created two months ago.

"Deceptitroopers, what happened to Arachnia?" He said to them all.

They rubbed their helmets.

"Uh...She sorta was caught by the Autobots." One of them answered.

"THEY WHAT?" He shrieked, pancing back and fourth. "Oh primus. She is in the worst hell possible. They are already testing her Techno-ganic side and experimenting with it! Arachnia must be around here on this ship if possible."

One of the Deceptitroopers whispered to the other.

"He really paces a lot," The Deceptitrooper said.

"You can say that again." The other agreed. "But if she is being experimented on...Why would they bring her here and keep us here for like...Two Earth months in some long stasis coma?"

Starscream gave them all a glare.

"Because they are all idiots-" He began, but stopped when he computered the length of how long he has been in stasis. "Did you just tell me that the serum for being unconscious under a long period cycles without knowing what is going on has finally worked?"

The Deceptitroopers hesitated.

"Uh yeah." One said.

"Figures." The Scientist said, rolling his optics. He walks over the left side of the wall as his servos are behind his back. "Computer turn on."

The Three Deceptitroopers watched a slideable keyboard flip out the dark gray wall and a computure screen appeared on the area in which the keyboard popped out. They scratched their helmets as Starscream inputed several unknown complex numbers in a differnent speed.

"What are you looking for?" Controoper two asked.

Then came his reply, "Something onboard this ship with readable files to pass my time as I-I mean WE plan out escape."

A slight gasp came from Starscream's mouth after four nanoklicks passed.

"Oh-my-thi-how-PRIMUS!" He said, taking a few steps back from the screen.

The Deceptitroopers huddled to the screen and saw a distinctive image. They did not know who this person or things, all they knew it freaked Starscream out enough to get him staggering away. They turned their heads towards his direction.

"What?" The third Deceptitrooper said. "I don't see anything."

The Scientist grumbled.

"Computure, show what is going on in the command center, I like to see if the Autobots are debating or arguring about destroying a planet." He said,folding his arms.

Location is on Earth.

Starscream's optics became large.

The Center room...

Auto stood right in Ultra Magnus's gaze. His golden armor didn't faze her eyes of daggers from arching at him like crazy and his grip firmly on the hammer that stood right beside him. His crimeson eyes seemed to be made out of madness and glass.

"My creation...has returned at last."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

" . .your child." The woman stated, with Olivia standing behind the door. "You weren't here when I was brought up,seen my little brother, and got my own did you want to kill me in the first place? You are nothing like my pop!"

He cleared his throat as the Techno-Organic tapped her foot.

"Now. are you going to give us Starscream or will we have to do it the HARD way?" She said, her expression hinted that she didn't care a slag about Ultra Magnus or his faction of evil Autobots. Olivia squeaked while Jazz and Optimus prime(Being the only other members in the room) were poking at her unusal skin.

"Jazz, take the freak from my sight and leave the...Machine for a chat." Ultra Magnus told him. Sending Olivia out of the picture so the conversation can be taken place between him and Auto, leaving Optimus Prime to be the sole witness.

The rooom became dead silent.

"You are NOT a Techno-Organic. You have NEVER been alive in your entire life cycle. The 'Husband' of yours merged his spark with something ELSE since it is whether impossible to spark Bond with a small ball, Cybertroinia Destruct Machine made by the best scientist on Cybertron. Inside. You are growing a REAL Protoform. But you. are not real by the standards of life through you have been delivered to us from the very far future Your Husband likely merged with his own."

"You are not a Psychic. You have been given information from the future which shows you what is to come. As I have said. We were going to use you're existence to destroy the Decepticons and wipe the Great War off the face of Cybertron. But no, Wheeljack felt you would serve a better purpose instead of doing what you were built and arrived to do. So he placed you into a different shell-a Protoform. Making you a empty,lifeless,and nonliving...MACHINE."

"You arrived to us through a spacebridge. Your spark is the device's countdown to explosion. You can never upgrade, only by the web thing orange card it can." He explained,pointing his finger to a image on the wide screen revealing a complicated constructed ball with Cybertronian Symbols all over with a loose card hanging out. "The essence and gift given to us by Primus will be a great addition to our history."

Autospring rubbed her round stomach as she is in human mode.

A tear falls from her cheek. She had been defined as something she isn't. They didn't know she had feelings,memories, and taste. Her ball wrapped around her neck seemed to fit the logic of where it had came from during those years. This...This...THESE ARE LIES. Those are sick allegations.

"You think I am a war Machine capable for doing what is right for you?" She began, her voice sounding cracky and upset. "I am carrying Megatron's child and I am due anyday now. I have a brother, Leroy,He may Biologically be their son, but I am the first to deliever them a great summer vacation in the bahamas."

Ultra Magnus nodded to Optimus Prime.

Auto watched Prime head over to the door and press several buttons on a keypad, then smoke blasted from the sides meaning it had switched locations. Optimus turned towards the bickering Daughter and Daughter Duo.

Out of the doors came a much younger Leroy with a Phyisical appearance of a human. His clothing is wrinkled with a bandage over his left eye. He didn't seem the boy Auto knew before turning into a Teenager then into a Adult. He looked...complete.

"Brother?..."

He just spat at her.

"You aren't my sister. You were never alive." He sneered. "No wonder you never went to my soccer games. You never hurt a person. That equals...Machine."

Her entire body is shaking.

"You are WRONG!" She cried, darting away from all the Transformers and ran straight into her battle mode. She sent out a big energy ball clouding the Autobots view. I am a Techno-Organic.I AM a person. Autospring leaned her hand on the wall. I'm...I'm...I can't feel or hear him...Maybe he is right about one thing. but not everything.

Autospring saw a blue,yellow, white, and light gray skinned snow plow walking his way down the hallway with a red and gray speeding blurr paint job Autobot speeding away. She could almost see a scar across the face on the right hand side of his face with a dark gray eyeglass placement once he stopped.

He kept speeding on passed Auto.

However, The snow plow stopped in his tracks after seeing the mentally and emotionally upset Autospring. His optics scanned her for a brief moment.

"Who the slag are you?" The Cybertronian asked, raising a optic ridge.

Auto chuckled.

"I can tell...If you break Starscream and his clones out of the ship." She makes a exception,raising a finger. "I do not knot if can trust a scumbag Autobot like you. I have been defined as a Lifeless machine by my...Er...Creator."

The Transformer frowned.

"Why cam't you just tell me right now?" He asked,already irrated by her stance.

"Because you are a Pestilence fruce."

The Transformer got a kick out of it.

"So I am a disease that is a joke?" He said, laughing at her. "You are already cracking me up here!" He laughs. "Just tell me."

"Ivy Autospring, wife of Megatron and...I go by Auto." The Woman explains. She looks over her shoulder hearing footsteps coming down from the hallway. "You are different than the Autobots...REALLY different. Why are you a bot anyhow?"

"Um...Because we are the best of the best in the universe or so I have heard." The Snowplow answered. "I am Sentinel Prime. Not Sentinel with 'A' in it'. Everyone's been saying that after Optimus said it or spelled it wrong. I hate his grammar."

"hahahahahahah." She laughed. "Now help me get that Icescream and his other friends."

.

_**Nightstar...**_

Olivia is playing a dangerous game with Jazz: Hide and Seek. It is easy for the freak to hide in small places while for the Transformer it is not so easy. She is nearly at the exit for her escape, Because Auto previously told Olivia to leave once she is with the Autobots in the room and let her get Starscream out somehow.

"One...two...three..four...five...six...seven...eight...nine." He kept counting. "Still searching for a place to hide?"

"Still looking!" Came her reply. _Autobots are soo idiotic._ Olivia tip toed out the ship without her scene or herself being seen in the camera as a result of her radio-active body that made security camera's sizzle.

"Bye Idiots." She smirked.

They let Wedge free of his restraints before She and Olivia went into the spaceship with the ideal of getting Starscream back and getting the pieces back all together with the team. But they didn't expect it would make something life changing.

**_ Back to Auto and Sentinel..._**

**_ "_**Why-do-you-need-me-to-stand-post,Bee?" Blurr asked him,moving quickly to side to side.

"Nobody can get past us, two, Speeding bots with our stingers and you're...uh.. Energy chainsaw will keep the Decepticons at bay." The sly Autobot told him as he held up his electrical stingers consumed in purple.

"Two Autobots. Sure. One con. no." Sentinel said, after he came up to the duo."We do not want to loose two Autobots to a Decepticon without backup. Right?"

Bumblebee groaned.

"Stupid rules. Stupid decision making by The Elites." He said, folding his retracted arms ontop of another. "You win. this time." Auto is sneaking under their legs as Sentinel continues to make them distracted in a good way.

Sentinel chuckled.

"I think you got some human remainings on you." Sentinel said, being very picky at Bumblebee's apearance. He knew this bot mopped after a fight or a battle occured,this is why he should have never gone to bootcamp, or should have became a mopper/cleaner.

Bumblebee began inspecting himself.

"Stinking,filthy, pathetic piece of garbage ruined my armor!" He whined as Blurr is searching for traces of humanity waste. "Blurr. See anything?"

"I...Um...Who-painted-it." He said, tilting his helmet.

"On your horns, feet,servo's,and chest plate." Sentinel prime went on, being a picky and lying piece of a gun that is the exact oppossite of his counterpart. He pointed at ever part of his lying is focused on.

The Autobot became frantic.

"PRIIMMMEEEE I NEED A HOOOSEEE!" He shouted, running away from his post.

Sentinel turned towards Blurr.

"You are speaking slow lately, has your speed became slower than usual?" He asked, with a big smile on his face.

Blurr became speechless.

"Well-Now-that-you-mention-it, I have been experiance some pernomina of headaches and Spark burn. I even felt my feet become so sore-" Blurr went, gradually starting to speak so slow that he felt like a hour went by.

"Go to Ratchet. you have lungarahatis." Sentinel told him. "Dangerous, body break down,and viral disease."

Blurr gasps.

"How can you be sure?!" He asked, his fingers on his faceplate.

**Scene goes to Starscream...**

Starscream had fainted as he had heard the conversation. He had been awake for more than five minutes and had got knocked out. Again. After getting back up, Starscream rubbed his helmet in this startling knowledge.

"Autospring?" He said. "A destructive machine? No. That can't be. She won't ever harm a fly."

He was contemplating what had activated her programming.

"I can't believe he is stumped."

"Me too."

"Me three."

The Deceptitroops saw Autospring headed their cell.

"Hey boss."

"Whhhaattt?"

"Isn't that machine coming?"

Starscream gave them all a glare.

"What type of Machine?" He asked, a little out of his patiance and frustrated.

"The 'I am bonded to Megatron one." The second Deceptitroop said.

"Which I am." The Woman said, extending her racket towards the bars. "You better stand back, boys. because this will send you flying." Starscream is probably the only bot who had backed away. Most likely three idiots were chatting the entire scene away as a expert break-outer blasted out a big orange energy ball breaking the bars.

_**Siizzlelle Elll INNNG BREAK**_

The Three clones were sent crashing out the other side of the spaceship.

"There. we got ourselves a easy way to escape." She huffed, returning into her human form. "You canhear the kick Prime is giving those post bots!"

Starscream doesn't hear a thing .

"Hear what?" He said, listening for the conversation until a faint exaggerated voice caught up into his audo.

_**BACK to Sentinel...**_

"...And their Armor hanged off thir chests and parts like clinging clothing, yet,they cannot transform into their disguise mode as a usual Cybertronian is able to do." He continued. "Your parts are easily able to be taken off and recycle for other bots for use."

Silence.

"NNOOOOOO!" Blurr screamed. "Too-slagging-painful!"

"Then head straight to Ratchet." Sentinel told him, chuckling at the comment as he is too cracked up to continue on this conversation with Blurr.

_**BACK to the two...**_

"Let's speed out." Starscream said, furthermore without hesitation, he grabbed Auto and flew out the ship with the rest of his Deceptitroops. "Also, do they know where the slag they are going?"

"Of course." Auto snickered. "The Mines. I blackmailed Nanosec into getting us a run down mine filled of objects like one month ago in case I ever got back ton this old dump. I mean all two of the Decepticons in my group have gone there."

"Two?.."

"Antagony and Olivia Nightstar Seemings. Your and your other three clones would make it seven Decepticons in total-I mean eight with a upcoming sparkling."

Starscream lands in the warm mine with the three white jets after catching the distinctive Headquarter Decepticon signature.

"Nobody's here." The Scientist said,letting Auto hop out of the seat and land on the floor .

"They will be here. Just wait." She said, walking down the hallway towards the last one at the middle. The woman walked into the room that contained a berth being perfect for two transformers. A crib for a newborn,table, control console,and a matt for the middle in case of mischevious activities took place.

The door shut in place,The woman sat down, sat criss-cross down in the middle of the room. She drew a short breath. _Summon the self that makes you whole. _She reassured herself. Auto closed her eyelids with a clear mind.

Ten minutes is levitating above the ground as her body is glowing a mixture of light blue and a delicate sun ray orange seen slightly beaming from her eylids. Her head looks straight to the door while enormous power goes through her body.

This power was for a explosion.

A real big one.

**Knock Knock.**

"Hey Auto, we found the Dinobots Signature,wanna come?" Olivia's voice says from behind the door.

We see Auto's eyes reopened to reveal light blued ones with a light orange dot inside a large red dot going in a clockwise timing circle.

"Coming."

* * *

Phew. Finally finished that chapter! :D

Well,if you HAVE read this chapter,please leave a comment ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Egypt

A orange space Bridge opened above a Pyramid, sending the dirt swirling into circles and people to be displaced into their camping sites. The view goes into the space bridge hovering in the sky and inside this swirling transportation is two falling stasis pods being small to extremely big/wide.

"Run!" Several humans cried out as they fled.

The two pods crashed through the pyramids walls in different directions which made the holes seem to resemble claw marks belonging to a cougar. The view goes into hole. Where we see the old ruined walls shaking and trembling small specks of sand down to the floor.

The smaller stasis pod opens with light gray smoke floating outwards as the outline of a German Tank combined with a jet emerged out the object. He appeared to have the colors of a French Legionnaire uniform.

"Urgh." The mech said, shaking his head. "What juzt happened?" He looks in all directions as his aqua blue optics blinked. His face became the random personality. "...OOooh, I landed in the Pyramid!" He announced wobbling his way down the hallway with a crouched position.

He is able to read the drawings on the wall beside him.

"The Cybertronianz will return?" He recited from the wall. Blitzwing's optics blinked. "Odd.'

He picked up Lugnut's signature from the floors below him. His personality changed to hothead.

"He went underground without telling me about the artifactz value!" The Hothead declared. Then he transformed into his tank mode. "Underground. here comez Blitzwing!"

The tank drove onwards through the bumpy and aged floor being a beach sand pigment that were sent to the sides of the rooms as the wheels went across. The wall is shown quickly passing by the shooter cannon object pointing straight forward.

**Carraaccccck**

"Uh oh." Blitzwing said**, **hearing the floor beneath him begin to give away.

The Tank went through several floors and his wheels became stuck with floor chunks that managed to get into the area where he shot cannons through,the kind of weapon used to attach his enemies or test his aim at dummies.

In an another story of Shattered Glass, Blitzwing would have been French Legionnaire in personality instead of the same one in the opposite universe as fans often prefer his TFA personality since it perfectly can match a term of a good guy.

Finally,The German tank lands on the last floor.

"Owch." The German whined, then transformed into his robot mode. "Better get thoze bothering chunkz off my wheelz."

Blitzwing shakes him and sends several chunks of hardened sand at all directions which made some indents to the sides and opened various doors because a few of the hidden devices to open them were struck.

The three personality Decepticon blinked his optics.

Then Hot-heads personality randomly came.

"Hidden roomz? Hah, I can find my way eazily!" The Hot head personality declared.

The Hot-Head ran through both doors by going in between the solid wall area,thus, he left a big gap opening for other humans to explore. The room is dark and quite spooky by the spiderwebs drooping over like a drape of fine fabric.

"Too dark!" The Hot-head announced, switching into his random face.

"Random zhooooting time!" The Random Blitzwing blurted out as he shoot blasts all around the room.

Some of the blasts landed on old antiques and ancient mummy cases that were shown off by a shine of light from the blasts. The Black,small,parasites from 'The Mummy' riddled out of the room along with a few snakes and spiders.

The last few shots landed on four torches and created a fire,lighting the room.

"OH COOL! JUZT LIKE A JONEZ MOVIE!" Random refers to a saga of movies about a single person getting artifacts from the bad intentioned ones and putting them where they belong. His moving feet made a trample similar to a Earthquake which made the side of the Pyramid go forward on the outside.

Bones rattled off the mound-surfaces and landed on the lower surface. The Random Personality is replaced by the cold,perhaps, the main one out of all three.

"Lugnutz ztaziz pod iz probably among theze duzty coffinz." Blitzwing concluded. He walked over to the Coffin at the left side of the room and wiped the dust off it. It was a mummy coffin. "Ztaziz podz are a bit more bigger and larger."

Blitzwing began measuring each coffin in length and size using a measuring tape that he had obtained at a construction site months ago. "Nah. It'z not broad or gigantic." Blitzwing said, shaking his helmet.

A rotton skull landed on a big coffin like object smearing the dust off as it flew off towards the ground floor. A white plastic glass is vividly seen out of the smear and cloudy as if there is a Transformer inside.

"Found him!" Blitzwing said aloud,wiping off the dust on the stasis pod. He saw a part of Lugnuts big shoulder.

The German mech opened the stasis pod.

"Lugnut, we are in a Pryamid!" Bltzwing said after his random personality kicked in.

Lugnut bolted up and sent Blitzwing falling to the floor. The mech rubbed his helmet as the gigantic Decepticon wobbled out the pod.

"Are we really there?" He repeated. "I never,ever, been to Africa-I mean Egypt! I only have seen paintings done by _Noah Do Na_ on the Internet about this place. Speaking of which. How did we get coordinated here by random?"

Blitzwing cackled.

"Of courze." The Decepticon said. "I zet the deztination prior to all thiz eventz juzt in caze that we needed one of uz to tell Auto zomething or come for her."

But something was a little bit wrong about this statement. They were not in Detroit. They are at Egypt.

"Then why are we at a tomb?" Lugnut asked, scratching his helmet. "I can make something out of all this pieces of art into something...Hm...Whats the word for this?" Lugnut is scratching his helmet.

"Good queztion."

**_From Outside of the Pryamid..._**

There is a green and black Autobot who bore a striking resemblance to Scattershot Generation 1 beside a purple and blue stegosaurus Dinobot named Hacksaw. Scattershot's wired computer power is running active as his back is incorectly (Infamously) shown made wrong again.

"The Cons have just arrived." Hacksaw said,after witnessing the pryamid move. "I mean re-awakened."

"We've been following their pods for at least...Two earth months." Scattershot reckoned,glancing to Hacksaw's direction. He grid his teeth."We were ALMOST able to catch the pods when you sent us into oblivion!"

Hacksaw sighs.

"We were losing gas." He made a excuse as he demonstrated his spinning saw blade made up of stego scales. "So I had to take us to the nearest gas station which happened to be Jupiter."

Scattershot's optics daggered at the dinobot for a brief moment, then he sighed.

"Lets offline both those Decepticons." Scattershot said; He transforms into a big, green and black space cruiser with a gi-normous cannon, and has a secondary stationary-cannon mode. "So they won't be able to regroup with the ticking time bomb."

Hacksaw nods,then transforms into his Dinosaur mode.

**_Scene change back to..._**

"Lugnut, you're dragging a trail of hard dirt uzing your legz." Bltzwing said, while his optics blinked at the very scene.

Lugnut halted at the corner of the hall. He paused,He thought, and he contemplated for a few seconds.

"It's...too dreary." Lugnut admitted,gazing to the floor after he took a long breath. "I missed the humans, the art,and it's rich friendly like atmosphere that does not have half the planet destroyed unlike Cybertron."

Blitzwing processed the information.

"Zo you are taking advantage of it?" He asked, continuing to follow his friend through the narrowing hallway.

"Of course." Lugnut said, with a huge smile on his faceplate.

Lugnut could tell his shorter buddy got a idea right on the spot. Because his face changed into random and most of the time his Random side had the most laugh than the other two personalities.

Blitzwings lasers shot ice at the floor.

"Make it a elegant slide!" Lugnut said, emphasizing it's appearance and beauty within a high dictionary word.

Random grinned.

"I CAN DO THAT"! He said, transforming into his jet mode and went swirling around the entire area shooting ice at all directions. "Woho! Thiz iz fun!" He cried out as he went wobbly and dobbly up and about.

Blitzwing accidentally made a water fountain out of his ice.

**Woooooooooooooooosssssssssss sssssh**

**"**Yehaw!" Blitzwing screamed as he swirled into swirls of ice that seemed to be embarking a startling resemblance to a water slide.

Lugnut's optics became extremely wide as he saw Blitzwing headed his way.

"I wonder why Onslaught participated in his split personalities!" Lugnut asked himself as he ran into a bigger hallway with a much higher ceiling. He really did wonder why the mech with a laboratory coat structure did such a thing. Oftenly, Lugnut never quite found the answer to this question.

Just this situation met him at the faceplate.

"Wattcccchh ooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttt!" Blitzwing warned him,while shooting ice at every direction somehow making marvelous sculptures. "Get ooouuuttt offff mmmmyyy waaaaay!"

And Blitzwing is seemingly not in control of his laser blasts.

Lugnut saw a dead end that was shortly to the left-hand direction. _Oh. That will be a great stopper! _He thought with a wide smile on his faceplate. He gets right in Blitzwings path while holding both his arms outwards towards the upcoming jet.

"Here goes nothing!" Lugnut said, reaching both his servos out towards Blitzwing's direction.

"AHHHHH!"

Lugnut caught the edge of the tail and redirected Blitzwing to the dead end which sent him spinning into the wall.

"Thankz!" Blitzwing yelled back.

Lugnut fell over laughing which made a short earthquake.

**A little while later...**

Blitzwing is picking at two capsule like objects in the palm of his fingers, because they were two's stasis pods but shrinked into the size of a human child approximately at the age of nine or somewhere around there.

"How come nobodyz told me about the miniature button?" The Cold Personality Blitzwing asked.

"Because nobody has EVER used it." Came Lugnut's reply.

True. Nobody has used it for the sole purpose that it was intended to do in the first place for Cybertronians, who complained about having to order a new one when they could not get their old pods out of a intangible location.

Maybe because the button is just too small.

"Nobody?"

Lugnut nodded.

"I am sure, you can even surf the wide web and see for it's activation by different pods." Lugnut went on as they both exited the gigantic ancient constructed building formed out of sand and lifted by many other people.

While walking out, Hacksaw and Scattershot landed in the duo's way.

"Hello old friends, we meet again." Hacksaw acknowledged the two Decepticons who they had met many years ago before they had found the allspark...or the Autobots found the Allspark? It gets confusing once you try to follow the knots.

Blitzwing became hot head.

"I AIN'T YOUR FRIEND!" Blitzwing shouted, blasting shards of Ice at the Autobots. He sent Hacksaw tumbling into the desert sand.

Scattershot's servos extended into wires and wrapped themselves around Blitzwings , the German transformed which lead him to the Autobot across the floor then to the sky by his loose servo.

"I am scared of hieghts!"

"Let go of me,if, you are."

Lugnut's weapon became activated as Hacksaw's stego Scaled saw blade is running while headed his direction. "You are about to get sliced like a dice!" Lugnut shouted at him,slamming the weapon on the sand.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Hacksaw is sprawled inside a large crater with loads of bruises all over his body, his digits are shaking visibly in pain and his helmet is directed to the right a a few groans are escaping from his weak lips.

"Ugh..." He sputtered. "S..s0o...So...so lame."

Hacksaw became unconscious.

"Autobots are...not up to date." Lugnut remarks,as all four optics gazed to the sky.

Blitzwing is moving in several directions in a manner that would be almost like teasing a Autobot about his/her fear of heights. This scene is starting to become one from the generation one cartoon with the 'uncle' joke on a different Cybertronian on another faction.

"Zay uncle!" Blitzwing demanded as he went lopsy dopsy into crazy demostrations.

"Neevvaar!" Scattershot cried, being very defiant when he wanted to be lowered to the ground.

Blitzwing spins rapidly in a circle like a elegant ballerina being in the shape of a fighter jet. He kept spinning by his side as he free falls from the atmosphere.

"Zay it!"

"Uncle Uncle Uncle!"

Blitzwing's digits retracted similar to a box of lego's returning into their container one by one until nothing was there except for five empty square parts aligned to the knuckle area that makes it closely like fingerless gloves.

Scattershot screamed as he fell into the crater over Hacksaw.

"Ha, didn't know Autobotz had Unclez." Blitzwing jokinginly said, floating in the air still in his flight mode. "Zometimez they can be pretty ztupid when it comez to fighting uz."

"Lets go home,Blitz." Lugnut says via Comnlink, then he transformed into his big flight vehicle and begins lifting off.

"Yay!" The German mech said, spinning ahead Lugnut and becomes completely camouflaged. "The Boyz are back in buzinezz!"

Humans come arround to the big crater shortly after The Good Decepticons had departed from the scene. A Mine vehicle drove up to the scene a few minutes after the event had occurred with spots of dirt easily seen.

The mine vehicle transforms into Major Wedge, who tossed the humans aside from the scene very hard without a single care.

"Boy, you got beaten by Decepticons!" The mech said, with a laugh.

* * *

Note:

The Stego Chain saw blade thing and Scattershot's computer power was confirmed to be theirs if they had appeared in TFA by Derrick Wyatt. The description part of Blitzwing having a French Legionnaire personality in Shattered Glass is TRUE, confirmed by DJW on Formsprring.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of a Figment past

_**A little after four A.M. A little sparking opened the door to its parents room while sucking it's thumb. Two curious optic blinked. The words "Daddy,Mommy, tell me what happened to Grandpa." slipped from the little mouth.**_

_**The mech in the shadow with his wife aka mate, rolled his optics.**_

_**"At this time of night?" He asked as the sound of a cricket could be heard. "You need your rest when you go to the playground."**_

_**The child,apparently theirs,shook it's head. One of them had to be Megatron and Auto's sparkling but fully grown and at the age of adulthood with their own little sparkling to care with his/her mate.**_

_**"I wanna know what happens!" It whined, stomping it's two feet at once. "You stopped at the part where Uncle Blitzwing and Uncle Lugnut flew off from Egypt!"**_

_**The mother took a sigh.**_

_**"Get up here, your papa will finish the story tonight, he knows it better than I do.." The femme said, taking the little one up ontop the bed. "It will be finished tonight."**_

_**The mech's optics became gigantic.**_

_**"It's going to be a all nighter, are you sure about this?" The mech asked the femme bot in disblief.**_

_**The femme nodded her head.**_

_**"Alright CryBlight, listen to daddy's tale." The mother sweetly started, with a little smile on her faceplate and her two Decepticon Optics glittered a sphere blue.**_

_**A sigh emits from the mech.**_

_**"One day, in a far off location, Megatron awoke..."**_


	6. Chapter 5:How,when, and why

Megatron awoke on the grass. His legs ached. his head felt like something had landed on it after he had somehow landed on a prairie like environment.

"W-w-w-what happened?" he asked himself as he stood half way up rubbing his hair.

The Heroic leader froze once he felt hair.

HAIR!

Cybertronians neccasary did not have hair unless they were a Techno-organic or had some facial hair on their faceplate or heads. He staggered up and looked to the water and saw his face. his human, thirty-some,face had all the characteristics of a man.

"I have been turned into a Human!" He cried out, in disbelief. "This is nearly impossible..Unless." he gazed behind himself where a small ball with a glowing orange crystal lay beside a pile of rocks. Megatron's wobbly human legs that were beneath dark gray pants headed to the remembered scarcly a few of what had occurred in the space shuttle as Humans would call it. He remembered the Autobots attacked, his two men went straight to the stasis pods for Blacharachnia wanted to face Optimus herself.

Another scenario landed into his eyes. A giant blue portal had opened up at the stasis pods area. Arachnia was tossed into it after a brief struggle with Optimus. He remembered her unconscious body disappearing into the portal. Megatron wanted to keep the Allspark from the autobots,so he went into the space bridge portal with the object in his servos.

Now, the leader held the Allspark with both hand since it seemed fairly heavy.

"Machniacal option, shrink in size for pocket." The leader said straight to the holders. _Starscream's kaputee experiment actually works!_ Megatron thought as he watched the object shrink to the size of a pocket watch.

EEERRAAAAAhhhhhhhh

Megatron placed the Allspark into his pocket.

_ I wonder what location on Earth I am at._

He headed towards the nearest city entrance which frankly and oddly did not bear resemblance to what he had seen when everyone was given a tour of Detroit in their vehicle modes; What Megatron had before seen was a giant transparent wall and two security gaurds chatting together through the open window while a gate kept anyone from coming in.

_ They got rid of those bothers...FINALLY!_

_**"So this is what you call...Security clearance?" Megatron asked Auto, while in his vehicle mode. The girl in the passenger seat has a smug smirk around her face and folded arms.**_

_** The girl shook her head.**_

_** "No." She started. "This is what I call..LAZY." She pointed to one of the men who's elbow accidentally fell on the red button and opened the gate. "No worries. This happens all the time. These guys are old school androids."**_

_** The Decepticons drove through.**_

_**"Bye buzterz!" Blitzwing shouted to the drones as he speeds away like a bolt of lightning.**_

The buildings were different with holiday fabric swooping down from building ledge to building ledge barely rubbing the hair of an everyday person. Children chased one another down the street with utter most glee.

He continued walking down the street.

_If Ivy was here, she would most definitely drag me off to the news stand._

He chuckled.

**UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFF F**

Megatron fell to the ground with a little,giggling girl. Her giggling sounded like she was actually snorking like a pig. His eyes only met the dark brown and dirty floor.

"OOoopppps sorrry!" The girl apologized, quickly getting up and dusted herself off. "We are on a hurry-Oh you look lost? Are you here for the Veria Festivial in Detriot? Cool beans! Well the direction to the adult area is down the street for getting the high and dangerous substance-"

The boy stopped the girl with long, wavy dark chocolate hair from speaking anymore.

"My sister likes to speak a lot, that's what I refer to her as Speedy." The boy said, moving his lightning shaped hair behind his ear.

_A fast chatter? Speedy? Where have I heard this before?_

The girl whispered into her brother's ear. The brother gave her a scowling expression and disbelief of what she had thought up.

"Whaattttt?" He asked, tapping his foot with a long drawled out 'what' and folded arms. "Go ahead. Ask me."

The boy took a breath.

"Can you take us to the fair?" The boy asked. "Mom is too fretting about us getting into trouble and my sis thought you can help us over there so we could not get caught up in a stampede or fall over people."

Then a Gigantic Mosequito called Tarantual Hawk being a black and orange flew around them.

"CAZADORES!" The girl screamed, grabbing her brothers arm, who grabbed Megatron, who couldn't believe children could be that strong. "RUUUNNN!"

_ Cazadores? Wait! That's a grown mosquito being half of the size of a typical human and evenly aggressive._

For insistence, The Girl lead them to the fair.

_Wow. this girl is extremely fast like one of those speeding Bots from Cybertron! _

The girl landed all of them into one,gigantic pink cup that started automatically rotating with the other cups. He felt dizzy at the first run while the children enjoyed the ride and thrill from the wind spinning them in circles.

The girl spoke so fast Megatron didn't catch a word she said.

"Whhaaatttt?" Megatron said_, _with his blue yes widening at her speed.

"She asked what is your name." Leroy said;He served as a natural translator for his big sister Ivy Autospring, while the wind ripped through his wavy sun-like hair

Megatron paused. He never really thought about his human name for himself at all until this day had occured. _What should it be? Something that I am entirely familiar with..._Megatron thought to himself for a little while.

"Megs."

"Megs as in Megan?"

"No just Megs."

The cup stopped spinning and let the thrio come walding out of it. The girl is laughing hard a she repeats: "Megs! Megs! Megs! What a funny name for a man!" She laughed and rolled on the ground shaking her fists to the sky.

Megatron felt certainly dizzy.

Weeks before The Autobots attacked, He had Starscream use three protoforms and create them into spare Deceptitroops in case they had ever gotten a smaller organism in need of protection or the ship was being attacked.

The first hint that the Autobots were on board were the seven missing protoforms. Then came Blitzwing ranting about seven CyberNinjas who were identical to Prowl's appearance except for the scheme color. The Ninja's nearly outnumbered Blitzwing and Himself. What worked was pressing a button on Blitzwing's helmet and he became...ONE personality.

"Lets go to the Zoo area!" The girl declared, taking Megatron and her brother by the hand. She is incredibily strong for a child in her age area. "I get the strength from my Daddy."

"No "The boy teased her, as she dashed to the Zoo area. "You are a Alien!"

_ So fast_

The girl turns Left, right, straightforward, left, and finally right into the area where the animals stood beside the dark brown fence.

_Yet, so small._

"Goooooaaaatttttt!" The girl said, leaning forward to the Animal using her small and gentle hand.

For short, Megatron had a crazy day with visiting the animals and getting kicked by a donkey straight at his butt into a mountain of hay and had his picture taken by one of the visiting people at every scene from being struck to land.

Other photographs show a Giraffe dragging him across the floor,a Lion chasing after him through the park,A Gorrila chased after Megatron with the girl hanging on to it's dark and sleek back, The finale ones involved Leroy and Auto riding the Ostrich that chased after Megatron (Who has a Narf gun with water inside)

He hid behind the side of a wall and moved the moveable middle up and down.

**Ch-Ch**

"She's coming," He said,grinning ear to ear. "And they."

**EEEEE0000000000000000OKKKK**

"Ah ha!" Megatron cried out, squirting the Ostrich with heated water and a big grin spread across his face. He kept on shooting. A little overkill.

"Maiiii-nnnaaeeemmmeee-iiisss-Iiiivvvvyyyy-Autospring!"

**Squark!**

The Ostrich spread out and makes the children fall off. It inevitably chases after The Heroic leader like a Gag order in a televison show. Megatron hid behind a barrel of some kind substance as his aqua blue eyes watched for the creature.

"Is it ever coming?" He said to himself.

**Peck Peck Peck!**

Megatron turned, He used the squirt gun on the Ostrich that was behind him again. _This thing is clever. Absolutely clever. _Megatron thought as he guided the animal back to it's fenced area.

"Thanks for getting him back to his enclosure!" The Zookeeper said. "Are you really having a visit here with the Autosprings?"

Megatron's eyes became blank.

"Whhhaatttt?" He said. "Where have I heard that before...The Autosprings."

The man gave Megatron a strange look.

"Leroy Wood Autospring and Ivy Autospring Wood." The man said, slightly unsure about Megatron. "You left them alone for ONE second, they will be gone before your eyes, most likely gone to the Machinery room as usual for exploring since they easily get bored. Who are you?"

It clicked in Megatron's brain. He remembered 'the accident' which left Ivy as a Teenager and her brother partially a Cyborg, it also lead the girl to conclude she is a Techno-Organic in the first place.

He knew the so-called-accident occurred at the fair. _I have been so oblivious! I am in a unusual situation. So when we had this attraction it must have come-Oh primus,This is highly confusing! _ "AND I AM IN THE PAST!"

The Zookeeper merely stands still.

"The Butterfly effect?" The man said, keeping his grasp around the ostrich.

"No more than that. It's the bootleg result!" He began. "Thank primus Starscream linked me to the wikipedia about this during the summer!"

The man scoffed.

"Name please?"

"Megatron, leader of all Decepticons."

He saw the man lean to the left. The man leaned back into his position followed by unsure feelings rounded in his eye. The man appears worried, startled,and most of all confused about the entire situation.

"They just went inside the building." The man started. "And if you are really a Alien or something...watch the kids back."

Megatron ran to the door,opened it, and shut it after arriving inside the building.

The building has big space similar to a Warehouse used to store goods and hide other unrelated things in part of this story. The big machines aka large Engines almost resembled big business buildsing in New York City challenging each other to reach towards the top.

Several objects were hanging from hooks attached to the cieling,from Submarines to discarded space ships. Megatron recognized a few of them as the horrific Omega Sentinels which were not a easy task to be taken down.

"Humans...collecting our enemies?" Megatron said. He shook his head, "It can't be. They could not have repaired these Supremes without some highly knowledgeable bot."

Then he remembered about the collars around the Autobots neck and Isaac Sumdac.

"Go figure." He said, after the short realization had occured.

He walked through the hallway. Where his own footsteps made it seem like he is being followed in the perhaps abandoned building. Long yellow, thin remainders of hay poked from underneath the machines like they had recently been the area's of dust were small spots on the floor that did not have any dust whatsoever collecting it into filth within the past week. The spots are easy to identified as shoe prints belonging to two small human beings.

"This was recent." He said aloud.

He looks forward through the hall to see missing dust in large proportions in the shape of a Refridgerators bottom, only being larger and wider._ They are being followed. _Megatron deduced after seeing the shoe prints had turned right and head straight on.

It wasn't long enough until could see the shoes prints changed into running.

** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The scream ringed through his ears like a high pitch siren. He knew what the scream belonged to. It was so easy to know it was** Auto's, **because it is loud enough to have been from a small child at a short height and it sounded very painful.

Then,Megatron runs towards the source of the scream.

**Scene change to SG Bumblebee and the Autosprings...**

The White and purple scout bot tossed Leroy's unconscious body away from the body of Ivy Autospring without a care for the boys wounds. Bumblebee was here for only one sole purpose. Offline Ivy so she wouldn't have awaken the Decepticons. He didn't get filled in about the Cybertonria Destruction story. He had went into the portal at his own will.

"Time for your end to come,Autospring." The Autobot began,while his servos retracted for the purple drills to slowly emerge. "Its best to get rid of the pesky bug at a young age."

Wires pointed out from around the untouched area of her chest that had not been damaged, just the area's around it. Her long hair seemed to be sprawled across the floor like a blanket of sea waves were going across the scenery.

He was about to shoot the fatal blow.

But then he felt pain coming from his back. The pain seemed small but very destructive enough to take his attention away from the Weak Techno-Organic. Megatron stood at the back holding a pipe that was customed to the shape of a silent weapon.

"A human?" Bumblebee said,his optics became slightly big.

But no. It was not just a plain human.

It was Megatron AS a human.

"A Autobot will NOT offline somebody I care about." Megatron started, attaching the pipe to his arm which automatically got hooked on. "Not ever."

Bumblebee laughed as if it was all a joke.

"Nice try!" He commented, shooting both of his stingers combined and sent a blast of white electricity towards the Leaders direction.

Megatron ran towards Bumblebee's direction as his arms enlarged; Under his elbows appeared track wheels, the pip ontop of his arm transformed into a large cannon and his other arm slowly gained the same cannon,Megatron's shoulders gained light blue window like holes to right/left edge.

His height increased. Then his chest regained the former chest plating that also gained a hood with smaller white and blue canons that have lasers attached in front of them. His red Decepticon symbol shined once legs gained resemblance to Jet Seekers only wider and more bigger with tank like tracks on the sides of the legs.

The top of his helmet got a red, round circle with the similar ties to Lugnut's head without the smaller eyes. The side windows formed on the side of his face which also got connected to a white stripe with a blue connection to the edge of his helmet baring a striking resemblance to his Cybertronian helmet.

A white facemask similar to a hocky mask came over his face after his faceplate had been restored to it's original form.

"Oh slag." Bumblebee said. "I underestimated him."

Megatron swung the white and purple scout bot into the wall, landing him into unconciousness.

"Auto's future is more important than you realize, you piece of slag." Megatron began. "She's a official Techno-Organic. She's saved the world more than several times while you Autobots were stuck on Earth for the Allspark. We are the good guys who clean up your mess on civilizations. Because she is a part of my already growing family as a mate."

"W-w-Why do you care?" The scout asked. "You may not even be SparkMates in reality for some cirumstance. Or be Sparkbonded."

Megatron looked towards the unconcious girl.

"Because there's something worth fighting for, in all of this mess." He said, lifting up his canon towards the scout. "Until your comerades come and get you, you are now my captive."

**baaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzin nnnggggggggggggg**

The Autobot was shot at the side of his chestplate. Bumblebee fell over to the red optics closed as all of his systems singled temporally shutting down for repairing internal damage. his horns were cracked from being slammed against the wall and pieces of them were chipped off at the sharp top.

Megatron saw a piece of the past Allspark poking from the side of the hallway. He went ahead and picked up the object. He kne what he wanted to do. Something to jumpstart her spark into upgrading. With the intention of taking the stage of near death out of her life.

Megatron gave the boy the Allspark shard, he was still alive and breathing. However. His eyes signaled weakness.

"Save my sister, first."The boy,known as Leroy, urged Megatron by grabbing his large pinkie finger despite the pain he was in. He held the Allspark shard near to his chest. "If you really are a good guy as you said and protecting the world with her as a full approved 'Techno-Organic'...Make sure my sister doesn't getself all will act like she's broken if her mind has been scarred or something..She's like a small gift. she's the best person you can get."

His mind was mindblown at Leroy's lengthy comment.

"Will I remember you or this happening?"

Megatron shook his helmet trying to hold back that action humans take when they are sad, after knowing what one person has said is true.

"No.." He said. "You won't recall me. You will just remember your sister protected you."

The boy fell into unconciousness as the Allspark shard gradually slipped through his wounded chest. Megatron walked to the girl with wounds plausibly everywhere. Her chest tried opening mechanically but something jammed it.

The leader used his two index fingers to gently pop open the chest plate.

Megatron gasped after opening the chamber.

"There isn't the shape of a slot ...Nor does it bare resemblence to a Spark Chamber." The leader said to himself as the scene of overlaping wires in complicated structures like light blue transparent tubes directed to the small area that seemed to be a indent partially flicking a souce of electricity.

His hopes rose when the center sizzled a piece of spark core.

_She can be saved._ Megatron thought, opening his chest plate. He took the Allspark right out of it's fixture home which almost seemed tough to get out. Megatron lowered his spark towards the igniting flicker. Waiting like a hook. _Her tiny body cannot suport my weight at all...Not yet._ He thought to himself.

A Spark interaction can jumpstart the spark and oftenly upgrade the host if it is a Techno-Organic child. It can leave the one who does it to become somewhat entwined with the person or cybertronian,by somewhat entertwined it means becoming the sole attraction of the cybertron/Techno-Organic which is somewhat mistakend for Spark Mates completely defined by Transformer Fans.

Megatron felt a surge of pleasure riddle through his entire body. It just felt so good like he was getting a back message. His optics watched her body begin glowing a light orange mixted into a transparent white blue.

He took himself out of the chamber which shut automatically.

Megatron picked up Bumblebee's body after the space bridge portal appeared out of thin air. He expected this to happen. It resulted from the butterfly effect of what he had impacted the future. It could have been different than the time we are talking about. The Original would have resulted Auto and Leroys death.

He went through the space bridge and arrived into the Nemisis.

"Take the scout into the stasis cuff chamber." He said, dropping him to the floor without much care to the very bot who nearly killed his mate. A group of robotic arms dragged the scouts knocked out body out into the darkness.

"Where are we going?" The ships systems asked as Megatron came to the main HQ.

A smile spread across his face.

"Planet Earth." He said. He wanted to go there. It was almost like his spark told him that something needed to be told. He did miss the planet with loads of questions. The planet is almost like another planet of discovery without dullness unlike Cybertron. He had another name for planet Earth for all of it's treasure, the home of his mate,and beyond.

_ Home._

* * *

The following text is not related to the story, but it is a lesson that helped me into being who I am and making this book of Shattered Glass. It does invovle a Transformer. **This did happen. For real.**

_ It started out in a room, that was plain dark and empty except for the moonlight spilling through the windows made light. This scene reminded me of the episode from Politergiest that I had seen hours ago on Television. The walls soon had faces and heads moving side to side. This was one of my odd dreams as far as I knew._

_ Then the walls turned into trees_ and the light _faded away until I could see just a outline of a path formed against a wide open area free of wide, barked trees. What was going on? I didn't know for sure. It seemed downright unusual than the dream of Bumblebee,Sari,and Fanzone at a Train station._

_ A second later, as I went forward...There is the distinctive shape of a light blue visor glinting light from the right hand side and the leg formation of a mediating being easily told me it was some fictional character who died in the last episode of TFA around three to two weeks ago._

_ I didn't see him fully._ _I knew who it was. My body was frozen in place._

_ It was Prowl, sitting in the middle like the scene where he gathered a complete allspark shard._

"Don't change, just be who you are."

_ Then my Step Dad flicked the light on and I was awake_.

I never forgot that dream and this occurred during the time I was at a school being bullied for various reasons. Kids,who may be reading this and want to fit in with everyone, do not smoke or drink Alcohol. You are fine as who you are.


	7. Chapter 6: Dinobots,Transform,and Runout

The Shattered Glass form of Grimlock is being watched by several Prowls in different themecolors and Bulkhead is...pretty much juggling them with messing up his planning time of deciding to destroy what places after they rule earth completely.

"If everybot doesn't stop giving a processor ache and messing everything up trying to catch the Dinobots," Bulkhead began,steaming anger. "I am gonna offline you all!"

The loyal Prowl seemed ready to say something. But the other clones put their hands over his mouth so he wouldn't say anymore, besides, it lead them into a terrible delimina of landing in the future with advanced humans who nearly offlined them last week. Because of his 'Oh my liege, great O-' dedicated loyalistically comments that were aimed to their most arch enemy.

"Can't you all go bother Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked the Seven Prowl clones.

"No, He's missing." The cowardly Prowl said.

"Actually, he went through the portal." The female version of Prowl answered.

Bulkhead and Prowl were paused.

"Annd you didn't tell us about that untill now?" They both asked at once, not sincerely liking the clones at this point since they were only made to be used for reminders and attacking the Decepticons from succeeding on their heroic plans

Grimlock moved his head upwards at the mention of their conversation. They didn't realize Dinobots can transform, nor did they realize they are capable of doing anything that is in their rightful mind for disaster or for hope.

"Because uh...He's been taken captive by Megatron." The shy Prowl said. "I was just on board that place after I was accidentally transported somewhere by you guys and transported back."

The other one,who could the liar of all, has a very big smile on his faceplate.

"I can tell the truth for once that I saw Megatron and Bumblebee at the place where the 'So-called-incident' happened for the strange Techno-Organic." The liar Prowl said, rubbing his helmet. "But if she is not a living being...Then what did Megatron spark bond to?"

You see after The Autobots were being so annoyed by all seven Prowls, Ratchet sent them through a space bridge portal just to have some of their own time to cause mayhem on the humans which dreaded for about a week with Deception interference. Time didn't go by for all was as if they had arrived, then they were brought back to create more havoc and confusion for the Decepticons.

"A log." Prowl's envy clone said.

"Bumblebee should have listened to Prime." Bulkhead shook his head, "Bee could have gotten himself killed if he did offline her."

"That is the number one danger of killing the girl without knowing what she is." The real Prowl agreed, taking a long sigh. "But that is a good question. Maybe he sparkbonded to..uhh..um..er.."

His clones and Bulkhead were laughing at Prowl's nonfinished comment.

Nightstar and Blitzwing were hiding behind Snarl after hearing the very mention of Megatron, they were listening into the conversation.

"He looked so big!" The Shy Prowl went on. "He was also on a ship. He looked like a triple changer who has two vehicle modes as for one being a ship and a jet like the leader got a upgrade. He looked strong too!"

Bulkhead and Prowl fainted at the same time.

Blitzwing and Nightstar shared a glance knew if he was on the Nemesis then Megatron is more likely to arrive towards at some point in time through a space bridge or through the earths Atmosphere. Nightstar knows Autospring will be very pleased to see him back.

But on the other hand. They had a perfectly logical reason to hate the mopping-bot even more.

"What do they mean by Auto az a bomb?" Blitzwing whispers to Nightstar, as they began to leave

The girl sighed.

"Basically: Ivy is from the future, she is really a round ball with cybertronian symbols all over her with a card sticking out. At the middle is a timer. A timer made by the Future Autobots who cleverly planned to wipe the Decepticons out before hand. But Wheeljack,whoever he is, placed her into a protoform and made her a shell over the..Um..."

Nightstar had to pause and think for a moment.

"The original machine that was delivered through a Space Bridge to the Autobots during the Great War. So he took her to the place where Starscream's old working place was about to be destroyed because it had a time machine being made by Nucklehead. He hurried so fast enough that Wheeljack was able to throw the pod into the portal and escape with Nucklehead." She explains, taking a small breath.

"But nobody knows what happened to only found Wheeljack. Before he had done this for her sake. it was discovered the future bot, who made the machine, was Ultra Magnus himself with knowledge about the past to the twinking point."

Blitzwing rubbed his helmet.

"How could zhe have a perzonality and zuch?" The German asked, confused about everything up to this point. It wasn't explained that deep into complication,spark,personality, and so on.

"Because a human touched the protoform and...hm..." Nightstar tapped her chin. "Brought the machine and HER to life, somehow merging the core into the protoform as a secondary life system to survive on Earth. As a life/protection shell. The spark..I think it could be the electricity keeping the machine going on."

"Hm...Good explanation zorta." Blitzwing said. "What about her body glowing light blue in crack zhapez on the medical table and about to die from getting too many vizionz az a rezult from a viruz?"

Nightstar's face became a pucker face.

"It was getting ready to die and fall off to reveal the ball." She finished. "Like a bunch of boxes falling away from a quarantine that is white and round in it's destruction of being over it. However. It's really plausible for a protoform to be born from a bomb merged into a Techno-Organic and a Transformer. I say that because of Megatron and Auto."

Blitzwing laughs at her statement.

"How can you know zo much?" He asked.

"Plants and Machinery-oh god, I just got a question in my own head about my own creation." Nightstar said, face palming herself.

**CCCrraaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccc cckk**

The Autobots awakened momentarily after a slight crack sound was heard. None of the Dinobots had moved. They weren't near anywhere at a part of the forest where tree branches were plenty and scattered the fellow clones have baleful optics underneath their visors.

Blitzwing and the Human are out of their hiding spot. Being seen by Autobots.

"Uh oh." Blitzwing said very,very,very quietly as Nightstar's body shook with fear and had inclined herself around Blitzwings leg.

"Autobots attack!" Prowl ordered to all of his clones who took their weapons out of their wheels and some extended their red energy blades.

They all started to attack.

However, Grimlock used his tail to swing ALL the Autobots away into the bush which made some holes in his tail. The T-rex swings his tail back and fourth. "Me,Grimlock, won't let Spider lady's friends get hurt!"

"Spider Lady?" The two repeated. It sounded just like Blacharachnia's physical description.

"Not the Ant-Lady!" Grimlock puffed, pawing at the ground via his robotic Dinosaur feet. Smoke drifted from the nose area. "I hate Ant-lady! Me Dinobot will show you who's boss of this territory!" Grimlock turned his head towards the two. "You, Tank-man, and Green girl leave before ME Grimlock changes my mind!"

The two frightened Decepticons nodded and quickly left via Blitzwing's fighter jet form.

"I should have let them be offlined decacyles ago!" The ninja bot swore at his own mistake.

The Dinobots were made into existence a few years ago before Auto came into the picture;Isaac Sumdac happen to have Optimus's head in his laboratory, so on with the mini story Isaac was repairing the old Dinosaur park when Prime was kicked online by a electrical wire and he almost had the same exact conversation Megatron had in TFA.

While the Decepticons not yet awake.

Optimus promised to help the scientist in exchange for being repaired and helping him do various projects,what Isaac didn't know at that time was he would find the Autobots ship thanks to Prime's cordinations and awaken the crew.

While he was gone, Optimus onlined the three Dinobots using a simple program called '_VAZ' Aka ' . Zope._' able to create a spark and life by simple override commands which contradict any signal or demand from a device, it left a machine...alive.

_ Flash to the past..._

_ Grimlocks eyes slowly gained momentum of life. He didn't know anything of what is going on. He didn't know where he was. He remembered the Dinosaur era searching for food to eat and prey on the small animals residing on the basic ground below potential victims of Egg thievery._

_ He knew he was hungry._

_ "Hello. I am Optimus Prime, your creator." The head spoke. "You are in a different location. Not hard to tell. But your friends, previous friends, have become fossils and used for fuel. This may be a grim, locked cell. You can make that different by destroying this all."_

_ The newly onlined Dinobots cried at this revelation._

_ "Humans are bad." Optimus ,The head, said again. "Planes,fighter jets,Tanks,and scum humans are using your friends for the worst. When you see these vehicles-" He showed the Cybertronian vehicles of the Decepticons. "Don't show them mercy. Kill them."_

_ "HUNGRY!" They cried, dashing out of the building. "FOOOD! HUNGRY!WATER!"_

_ Apparently, they did not listen to a word he said. _

_A frustrated Optimus Prime said, "...Why does nobody listen to me?" _

_ End of the flash to the past..._

All the Prowls and Bulkhead attacked the Dinobots. Bulkhead's cannonball struck the side of Snarl and sent him flying to the turns around to witness (at the wrong time in his Point of View) both Prowls use their energy blades on his wings and the original Prowl use the Dinobots tail to swing him into a tree.

Grimlock releases a firey blaze from his mouth at the coward Prowl and the Female type Prowl who is only going to be wondered what part of him she represents.

"Ahhh!" The cowardly Prowl shouted, protecting himself.

"You know, you are a buzzkill," The female Prowl told him as she used her extended arm to shield them both. "There's a name for you. Buzzkill!"

The Female Prowl used her shield to send the fire right back at Grimlock.

**cccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuzzz**

Grimlock landed against a hard, rocky wall belonging to a not-so-completely daggered body was overwhelmed by burns. But for some reason it felt good. Something about its power from fire properties bugged him into absorbing it. It felt just good.

However.

This attacked provoked Snarl, Swoop,and Grimlock to stand up for themselves.

"Dinobots," He started,getting up on his animal mode feet. "Transform!"

Grimlock's dinosaur head retracted to the back for the ACTUAL transformer head to come out,both his back legs went forward to become his front arms, The area making his neck to the dark gray chest area turned into his chestplating,The dark gray dinosaur chest area became part of his back, and his legs were formed from other parts.

But for the last of all...Grimlock caught a sword that used to be his tail in both hands. He wore a light blue visor that kinda resembled sunglasses without being so pointy.

"And Attack!" Grimlock yelled, charging at the Autobots.

Swoop's transformation is rather easy;The beak part of Swoop's Dinosaur mode slid to the chest area that was relieved into a stocky body with the wings moving to the back side. He took out a lava outlined stick with a chain connected to a spikey white and green ball.

Swoop lashed his mace object towards the two prowl clones and made their chest plating to have big round circles at the mirror area. The two Prowls were surprised and startled at this action Swoop was taking against them so much it left them in shock.

Snarl stood up on both feet and had a similar transformation like Grimlock.

"Nobody attacks me!" Snarl shouted, clubbing the nearest Autobot.

Grimlock delivered a punch straight at the Original ninja sent him flying into a tree. Bulkhead took the nearest Tree out of the ground thinking it could work with this Grimlock (He learned about the other version of Grimlock who eagerly loved to tree fetch from a youtube video on the web) as it had been done before.

"Hey um...Grimlock, whats your favorite game?"

"Pop goes the weasel!"

Grimlock grabbed the tree and threw him into a ditch out of lake Eerie at a forest area from the by one, all seven Prowls were wrapped into a ball with several wounds on their bodies from retaliating against the Dinobots.

"If you ever hurt us again, you will be deeply sorry." Swoop said to the female one, sounding serious and not kidding. He stood right back up.

"I won't hurt you unless you free me." The female Prowl said as she made a adorable expression like a puppy glinting bubble round circles within it's eyes. but instead it is on the visor that almost appears to be wallpaper inside of a red ocean with bubbles.

"Me don't take bribes." Swoop added, looking to the other direction and folded his arms.

"W-w-w-why?" The shy Prowl asked.

"Just cause." Snarl answered for his friend. "Me ready!"

Then Grimlock put the entire group (That is in a ball) into a large sling slot and made the object do its thing.

"Me Grimlock miss Spider Lady." Grimlock sighed, watching the ball fly to the city in a sunset and his shoulders moved.

"Me two." The two Dinobots hugged the big Dinobot.

**Scene change...**

"Are you saying we have Seekers?" Sentinel asked Ultra Magnus as he and Jazz followed him to a room. "How come nobody tells me anything anymore?"

They left Planet Earth Dacaycles ago,then arrived to their home planet within four Dacacyles at least because they were not aware of the Dinobots existence and Optimus Prime didn't get notified about this by Prowl in the chaos.

Sentinel wasn't being told anything after they had learned Starscream had managed to escape and made some intimidating comments to Bumblebee, who is now missing, about something that is long forgotten already. The main thing is: they knew Sentinel helped Starscream escaped.

"Because dire situations are in need of top secret." Jazz said to Sentinel. "You should be glad you get to mentor The first Autobot Seekers ever."

"Jetfire and Jetstorm," Ultra Magnus phrased, "The beings of fire and water. We never told a bot about this until now.."

The doors opened to reveal a dark gray and purple Jetfire with light green optics, practicing his new green flamed power as his brother Jetstorm; A dark gray and blue Jet-twin with a red visor is practicing to form a red ball of customized water.

"Meet your new cadets, Sentinel."

**And now a Deleted scene from this chapter..**

Nightstar halted in her tracks.

"So I just said Megatron spark bonded with electricity?" She realized, dumbfounded. She waved waved her hands in front of herself. "Okay this is way confusing and complicated!"

* * *

Authors note:

I should done my research before hand . Yes, ladies and Gentlemen, I did not go to the Page of Snarl before hand, but I did while writing this. So the Long neck thing was given a nickname, 'Slug',and is not a actual Transformer. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 7:Spider VS Ant

The duo, Blitzwing and Nightstar,didn't know what happened between Arachnia and Antagony. But the reaction they had gotten from Grimlock certainly meant it wasn't very friendly because he hated the Ant-Lady. Whatever she had done,They somehow knew it fitted the bill for her to face Ivy. Because whenever Antagony decides to tell her...It would probably be a big straw about Blacharachnia since she is not around.

It really did. Mainly because of her held back anger at the Decepticons departure caused by the Autobots and she had denied it ever since they had returned, but something was missing from her. She didn't seem right. Even the discovery of Ultra Magnus being her creator stirred Ivy even more.

"Auto's life story is really complicated." Nightstar remarked.

"Everyone knowz." Blitzwing said, looking to the sky. "I wizh my zparklinghoood waz juzt az good az herz had been."

"Everyone knows you are badazz and you envy Auto-I mean Ivy for her childhood?" The girl repeated, blinking her eyes at his explanation. "How outrageous."

"With being treated unfairly," The German said. "I think-everyone thinkz I am badazz?"

Nightstar halted in her tracks. She realized what the term 'treated unfairly' met in several way, but there is one definition holy to various movies and child service, it's not very common to find people asking "Did she/he really do that?" to a child testifying in court or being is surprisingly odd Blitzwing didn't know nearly a lot of fangirl humans had those thoughts about him. How did Nightstar know about this? She knew it by browsing the internet and surfing articles on various occasions.

The girl giggled.

"Of course they do." She replied. "Have you ever surfed the web?"

Blitzwing turned on a wide screen completely sarrounding the entire window. Each of the videos have the play button at the center glowing a light red as they LAY on top of the blackness sea ready to be disturbed.

"I hacked into the internet provider, mezzed up zome protection zyztemz around the zite, and made a ztream able to turn on if I want." He explained. "It waz so funny one day when I made the wrong command and made the vidz go haywire!Hahahahaha!"

He apparently had changed into his random personality.

"I zaw a load of uzerz commentz on zeveral videoz, the reaction waz pricelezz!" Blitzwing spun in circles. "Nobodyz ever going to zee commentz like thiz again: 'I love thiz zong-aaaahhh! what happend to the muzic?!'"

Blitzwing went through an air based celebration which lead decorations into attached to the side of his wing blades almost seemingly a reminder on a wildflower with a few windy petals struggling to stay on the sides.

All of the playbuttons faded away back into see through the window view.

"The one hundredth annivsury of flightly Jhlightly?" Nightstar read aloud. "Never heard of it."

The word anniversary **is** mispelled wrong on the long,wide fabric flying in the air beside the passenger view.

"Good thing." Blitzwing said using his boosters to burn off the extra objects and jetted his way towards the base. "I wonder what elze I zhould mezz up."

"Turn the Great Liberty in a different direction!"

**A little over sixteen minutes later...**

The statue of liberty is turned at a different direction instead of facing the ocean beyond or the side of her face no longer seen partly. Everyone can only see her back facing their direction than the other way around.

"...WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STATUE?!" A man cried,dropping his cell phone.

"It's backwards!" Another civilian declared.

And the two duo laughed as they flew away from the frantic scene from a devious and fun decision. They'll get it later. much,much, later.

**Severeal minutes pass..**

** To the base..**

Antagony knew all the bots would eventually learn what had happened to Blacharachnia. Via the restored Grimlock making comments about hating ants or herself. _ I could tell Starscream...He would surely be mad at me...If I told Lugnut and Blitzwing...They wouldn't be so happy. _The Ant Transformer thought. _Ivy would surely understand what I had done._

The Femme transformer walked towards a room. A room once used to be a normal one with a bed and other familiar objects homely to the resident.

She heared electric sparks fly out the door.

"Woah." She said, taking a step back. _What's the kid doing? _"Are you making a hammer or something in there?"

A very lenghty word in denial came, "Noooooo."

The Ant femme laughs as she went into the room.

The room has metal all over it; with a hanging laser attached to the ceiling in preparation to make more details, a dark gray and white protoform body laid on a larger morgue-like table, debris are scattered across the floor not even close enough to a bed hidden at right hand side of the room,and other comfotable objects to relax on or watch are pretty much at the right hand side.

"Are you making what I think you are doing?..." Antagony asked,being stunned and thunderstruck at the body. It wasn't possible for a protoform to be created without necessary materials from Cybertron's Sonic Canyons.

The woman slipped the googles over her hair.

"Making a protoform body able to consume my CNA and structure to remold me into a Transformer, why yes, I am doing that." She said, using a word normally not used in occassions like this. CNA stands for Cyber/Nano Agorithms, the genetic material that determines what transformers are like.

Everyone,plausbly, are unware CNA contains a Transformer's hard-coded design schematics. Which, like genetic DNA, is stored inside the spark

"That is impossible." Antagony said. "You can't get proto-matter on this Planet."

Ivy smiled.

"I found the matter at the very place where I first upgraded." She explained. "It was very dark gray,not like sticky oil, I easily discovered it weeks ago before Olivia came into the picture. So I collected all the substance into several buckets because I wanted to be a Cybertronian like the guys and still protect my home."

_ I feel sorry for this kid. First the event, then losing her brother, and finding out she isn't exactly a_ pitied the woman. She_ is a living bomb holding a forming Protoform inside her utarus._

The short transformer sighed.

"Ivy..." She began,clearing her throat. "I have somethin-"

However, Ivy cut her off in mid sentence.

"And all I need is a little power!" The woman said, rubbing her stomach while sitting on the table and seemed more happy than she had ever been for the past few months. "With a Allspark shard."

**Bing!**

A piece of the knees popped up and hit the cieling. Antagony caught it in the palm of her right hand servo. She handed the object back back to the Woman. "You may need to tune it up a little bit." She suggested to the woman.

Ivy nodded.

"Sure does." She said, taking the object back and screwed it back woman turned her head towards Antagony."Now what do you have to tell me?"

The Ant sighed.

"You may need to sit down while I tell you this story.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~A large portion in the past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Blacharachnia found herself in a forest with a Rhyno,Lion,Big rat, and a Cheetah grouped around the spider. She had lost her helmet while being thrown into a different place that has a primitive Earth like appearance._

_ "So you mean to tell me there's a 'ark' in a volcano?" Blacharachnia asked the dark gray rat._

_ "Of course!" The Rat said, hopping on top of a boulder. He transformed into a Cybertronian with a green cat symbol on his dark gray furry chest on top of his blue skin._ _"But...I discovered this spacebridge behind this boulder!"_

_ The spider couldn't believe her audio receivers._

_"I must see." Blacharachnia said, moving the_ boulder and Rattrap rolling the boulder into another direction.

_ Rattrap landed in a bush._

_ "I am okay!" The rat,being Rattrap, said as he raised both digits in the air._

_ Suddenly a orange ball appeared behind Blacharachnia._

"Don't go in there." The femme warned. "You may as well die from it."

_Arachnia flinched. _

_"I want to go home." She said, turning around towards_ the femme _and put her left servo on the side of her hip. "Isn't that enough for you?" With a sneer in the comment_

_ "By the word of my Great-great grandma Arcee,I gotta call Primal about the Insect-fight!" The Rat said to himself. "Rattrap to Primal. Some Cybertronian came through a portal."_

_ "I only want to help...for once." The Femme said,taking a slight pause. "For the past. Even if means not helping the one go home."_

_Blacharachnia delivered a punch to the femme's face. _

_"So much for 'helping'" The opponent rubbed her cheek. "By the way, the names Antagony."_

_ Antagony kicked hard at Arachnia's side with sharp spikes along the edges of her ankles. _

_"Cheater!" Arachnia said, summoning the power of Megatron's cannon on her right arm. It formed quite easily despite the pain it is delivering to her nervous systems and the sleek, small arm with spikes of its own. "I am gonna show you a piece of what I call: Primer prime."_

_In the English language, "**optimus"**is a synonym for "prime", both of which are synonyms of "elite" or "best". So, by definition, Optimus Prime's name literally means "**Primer Prime**". Too bad for Sentinel and Rodimus._

_ Antagony took the two Ant-like horns off and made them into dagger-like weapons._

_ "Here goes nothing." Antagony said,then she ran towards the spider holding out the daggers._

_ **Boooooooom!**_

_ Antagony landed into bush of thorns. She got right back up. The Ant Lady attacked Arrachnia using her bare servos and had a fight similar to a human cat fight. They landed rolling on the ground trying to kill each other._

_ Until Optimus Primal arrived to the area with Dinobot. They appeared to be their Shattered Glass counterparts._

_ "Lets split these two imbeciles before they kill themselves." Primal said._

_ "I kinda like this." Dinobot said as they went to the two,hard fighting insects._

_ Rattraps eyes winced as the other Maximals were kinda drug into the fight as well. Bits of scrap were sent flying into the air as the two bigger mechs worked together pulling Antagony and Blacharachnia out of the tossing fight._

_"She started it!" Arachnia said. "I JUST learned about the space bridge inside this dump."_

_"But you will DIE!" Antagony phrased her statement. _

_Blacharachnia got out Dinobots grip without much hassel._

_"I want to return into my timestream." Arachnia said. "I have a friend who may as well bring birth to her own child and I won't want to miss an opportunity of her child coming into this world."_

_"I am a timetravler and I know the easy-" _

_ Blacharachnia ran into the path leading in the volcano._

_"Blacharachnia!" Antagony shouted, chasing after the femme._

_**A few minutes later..**_

_ **The summit...**_

_ Optimus Prime came through the space bridge. He wanted to do something. He KNEW what he wanted to do. It was the single goal bugging him long after he had the confrontation with Blacharachnia about the event. This only encouraged him to become more braver instead of cowardly. He had one mission._

_Offline Blacharachnia of her Techno-Organic existence. _

_She was coming. He would go through the fight towards Death to defeat her. Besides, Prime knew Ultra Magnus would bring him back. The leader looked to the setting sun. **It's for one less Decepticon, one less army. **The prime thought as he brought his head upwards and his armor gloated by its own dark color in the sunlight._

_"Optimus."_

_ He recognized the voice and who it belonged to: His target. Prime took his Axe out without any difficulty dropping it. "Yes?" He said, turning around._

_ "Take THIS!" Blacharachnia said, kicking him beneath the chin area .  
_

_"No you let go."_

_ "You dirty piece of garbage, I won't let go, I have somebody to look forward to."_

_ "Who's a bomb."_

_ Arrachnia used the heels of her feet to slap him in the face._

_ "What was that for?"_

_ "Inappropriate comment."_

_ "IVY'S A BOMB,BLACHARACHNIA. A BOMB CAPABLE OF killing you all Decepticons and able to explode at any moment!" Prime ranted. "She's not a real bot. It's the machine using the personality as a secondary disguise. She's desperate to fit in until her death comes around and she leaves destruction. I don't care about that. but I DO care is some cybertronian considering a BOMB to be a 'friend'."_

_ Arachnia can't believe he said that much._

_ "You LIE, you have LIED to Sentinel about being a bot of bravery, that was a huge lie. why should I believe you now?" She asked him._

_ "Because I am being honest and telling the truth,straightforward." He said, squirting his optics together in an attempt to see her optics. "...Auto's the product of Ultra Magnus."_

_ There is the Ant arrived.  
_

_"ANTAGONY!" Arachnia screamed the Ants name loudly, her digits still latched onto the edge of the volcano. The Ant was tied between saving the prime or risking her life to save the spider. "Rattrap! Primal! Grimlo-Dinobot! anybot help me!"_

_ It should be noted Grimloco plausibily is the reincarnation of Dinobot , but merely, more arrogant and stubborn with the phrase of saying 'Me' before his name or doing sort of action. She could have been mistaken. Though likely true.  
_

_ "Antagony, help me, I will spare you life if you do!" Prime said to the Ant as his grasp slowly began to loosen from the rocks. "I don't say this very often...Please."_

_ "Heeellp!" Blacharachnia cried._

_ "I am sorry friend...But I must go to the most experienced bot." Antagony said, helping Prime up from his slowly loosening grasp. "Bye Bye."  
_

_ Arachnia's eyes widened as her grasp finally lost momentum.  
_

_ She let go._

_ "Arachnia!" Dinobot yelled, running towards the volcano's edge. He saw the femme quickly become consumed into the laval. He slowly turned around towards the Ant as his violent red eyes shook in anger. His digits clenched into a ball. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_ A similar comment made by Sentinel Prime to Optimus after they supposedly lost Elita-1 in TFA, It could also be applied to be Shattered Glass because Sentinel likely did care about her in that universe and the other._

_ Dinobot lunged at Antagony._

_ Primal and Rattrap managed to stop him in his tracks before he could hurt the short femme, who was standing beside a truck-mech, who is now sulking in her dismayful situation. _

_ "Go." Primal said, his optics grudgingly darted towards the Autobots. "Go before WE kill you. We do not take a loss of a comrade very lightly."_

_Prime nodded.  
_

* * *

Aut's eyes became completely a whitish,light blue consuming the pupils as little drops of liquid starts to form on the edges of her eyes. She dropped to her knees. "And you...LEFT HER TO DIE?" She cried out,sounding more ticked off than ever and her eyes were filled in rage.

"I had to save myself." Antagony began. "He was the only bot who knew how to run the bridge-"

The Woman became broken.

Ivy sobbed, for real.

"Just get out, get out, you backstabber." Ivy told her, tearfully. Her cheeks were already getting stained by tears. "GET OUT!"

She sent a huge,orange energy ball and made Antagony flying out of the room.

"Oh zhe got pwned." The Cold Blitzwing said, clapping his hands as they had arrived minutes earlier. He laughed. "Yez zhe did!"


	9. Chapter 8:Nanosecs return

You have probably not or previously seen the other Dinobots: Grimlock, the leader with a theme color similar to Generation on Trypticon; Snarl, the buff three horn mech marked a color resemblance to Mixmaster;Swoop, who has the color of scrapper.

And IF you have read the preview chapter then you probably saw The Three Maximals from Beast Wars shown in their respectable Shattered Glass colors: Optimus Primal, The dark gray Gorilla with a darker themed helmet and chest standing from the lighter purple skin;Dinobot,a light blue tall T-Rex with yellow skin;Rattrap,a dark gray over-sized mouse with blue skin.

Now, it's time for a glimpse to the villains who were bad in TFA and see how they are in this universe upon Shattered Glass.

* * *

Sexton is running, running, running way quite literately from a army of clones belonging to one single bot under the name of Prowl.

**Splash Splash** went the moisture ground beneath boots me the cold, hard pavement cracked and seeped through by the growth of plants and construction. Lets not catch ourselves in a rant. Because it comes from Erosion, the years, and Earthquakes.

"Bulkhead, stop halting and breaking those buildings and get that human!" A grumpy voice yelled. It belonged to one mech who experiments on bots for a living. Ratchet. "This isn't my hobby!" The mech said, taking a snooze. "Chasing after humans,That's Bumblebee's hobby."

**ffffffffffffffffffffllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllinn**

Sexton heard buildings fall behind him.

He had to keep running.

Slowmo is conveniently drinking some tea inside a run down flickering light bulb dangled from side to side. She has on a light blue and dark blue attire similar to her counterpart in Transformers Animated with a visor over Slomo's face instead of a Vail.

"HELLPPPPP!"

Nanosec ran past the window.

"Was that a man I heard scream for help?" She said aloud, turning her face towards the window where all seven Prowl clones happened to speed by cracking several plates and rumbling the ground beneath the Wheels of a SWAT vehicle.

The huffing and puffing of Ratchet easily answered her question.

"I take that as a yes." Slomo said, setting down her tea cup.

**The scene returns to Sexton.**

_ What happened to the Decepticons?_ Sexton thought as he rushed from the Autobots._ I have not seen the Hyper girl and the artsy flight mech in like a year! _He looked in several directions in which he could hide from the monsterous Robotic beings. "Damn."

_He is cornered._

"You will never be alive to escape!" The Liar Prowl said, as they all arrived.

Sexton is wearing a Oxygen Mask since the area is contaminated with radioactive material. He had came all the way from New York to do a favor for his long-dead friend who wanted special hairloom delivered to his grandparents.

"By taking off the mask." The Female version said, reaching her digits outwards to the man's face.

"Powered Sugar use Missle launcher!" Professor Princess in her camouflage Army uniform shouted to her Drill Sargent like pony. She is also wearing a Oxygen Mask to prevent either Radioactive particles from entering her nose.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

"Why that little rascal!" Ratchet yelled, powering up his magnetic magnets from both sides of his arms. Bulkhead throws his wrecking ball straight at the direction of Professor Princess who should be called Army Princess right about now.

A arrow sends the Wrecking ball straight at Bulkheads direction.

"Oh slag." The SWAT truck said.

Then his body was forced into a building which made him seem like he had crashed as he had somewhat damaging his neck.

"Hollyo Evil vehicles!" The Angry Archer said, standing on the edge of a building as he wore a mask like Sexton. "And you better leave that Nanosec alone!"

"No time to negotiate!" The Original Prowl said. "Clones, attack!"

All the clones,except for Shy and Buzzkill stood on the sidelines. Prowl noticed this in his purposeful rage. "Why are you not attacking?" The Samuri Mech asked the two non-fighting clones clung together.

"We have our reasons!" They said at once.

"Ratchet, throw them to the enemy!"

"My pleasure."

Ratchet threw Buzzkill and Shy Prowl at The Angry Archer. Who unexpectedly ducked from the scene. The two Prowls tumbled into a bird house with several pigeons taking a snooze. A good portion of them were killed in the aftermath.

A orange blast paralyzed the entire group of Autobots.

"Come on lets go!" Slomo said, as they drove away into the vehicle of a green and blue vehicle. Professor princess,Angry Arch, and Nanosec were packed into the vehicle. "DRIVE SWINDLE!"

It DROVE.

"I am going back to the plant." Ratchet said.

"I agree." Bulkhead added. "Nothing to do nor kill and destroy. I need my neck cables repaired anyway."

Bulkhead rubbed his neck with cables sticking out from his neck and holes are visibly seen such as broken glass still sticking from his armor and parts of bricks still budded into his elbows including the shoulder of his.

"I'll repair that at the base." Ratchet said.

They both left the Prowls.

"We got our arse kicked by a bunch of humans!" The female Prowl complained,digging her feet into the dirt. "Can we now go home?"

Prowl groaned.

"Really?"

They all nodded.

"Fine. Lets go home."

_A flashback occurs because Nightstar is just a few miles away. She and Blitzwing had a argument about helping Nanosec, they encountered him while he was escaping from the idiotic Detroit drones who chased him through the ally.  
_

_ "Well, maybe he has changed!" Olivia argued back to Blitzwing.  
_

_ "He'z still ztealing from a radioactive area!"_

_ Olivia fumed._

_"What's so dangerous and cold about taking objects from abandoned buildings in the other half of Detroit?" The Freak asked. _

_ "Becauze nobody iz zupozzed to be there in the firzt place azide to Techno-Organicz and Cybertronianz." Blitzwing said, currently in his hothead like form. "I can continue for megacyclez."_

Olivia is walking down the city street. A few feet away from the Prowl colones who are in their vehicle mode heading back to the base. She grumbled to herself

** Techno-Organics CAN survive in Radioactive areas**. Olivia kicks a pebble away from her path as she breathed in the oxygen toxicating the area.

_"The main thing is, we CAN trust Nanosec, He's not a Psychopath." Olivia retorted,squeezing hands into fists._

_ Ivy came in the middle of it._

_ "You two arguing?"_

_ "Nope."_

_ "Okay."_

_ She left._

_ "Zhe doezn't get zarcazm that much." Blitzwing remarked, switched to his cold and calm personality. He laughed, "Ztill...Itz been a while zince that backztabbing human came met up with uz during the firzt week of Janurary. Zhe nearly did deztroy half of Detroit with the Autobotz."_

_ Now,this really flamed Olivia up._

_"SO YOU DON'T WANT ANY HUMAN TO FIX THAT PLACE UP BECAUSE OF ONE GIRL WHO BACKSTABBED YOU?" The Freak boomed. "WHAT A PIECE OF WORK! This is all stupid. I wish this never,ever,had happened to me. I wish I were dead in the Lab Wreck."  
_

_"Um...Zhe actually was his name." Auto commented,as Olivia stormed out of the base. "And...I can't believe Humans are still going there. Despite the death toll and warnings from the local government."_

"Stop." Prowl said, getting in the way of his clones. He saw her energy signature on his enhanced Scanner. "The Plant girl is here."

"The who?" Buzzkill said, looking at different directions. "Is-s-s-s it a giant and huge Decepticon?"

"No!" The female Prowl replied, slapping the cowardly mech quite literletly on his faceplate.

Buzzkill rubbed the area that had been slapped hard. "I-i-i-i-i-iIam scared, I need a ice bag! I want to sleep!" He said, then sucked his little baby thumb in his mouth like a little baby stranded in the middle of practically nowhere.

"Well you must get her. Remember what I had told you" He said, pointing to the Freak. "Meet me at the plant after you get her."

Prowl transformed into his motorcycle mode. Then he drove off.

"What a loser." Olivia said, after she got water on her skirt.

The Seven Prowls captured Olivia(Aka Nightstar) When the Decepticons were no where in is one incy,bincy little problem on the topic of capture with a bunch of clones from Prowl, a hater of nature.

They do not know exactly what to do with Olivia.

They are several miles away from the plant as The True Prowl had originally planned. His Intentions were cruel. Just to torture Blitzwing and his two other personalitys. He wanted to inflict damage onto the Techno-Organic. Despite the clones being stationed far from the site.

The Jealous Prowl went off somewhere.

"Um...Where are we?" Buzzkill questioned. He is the ninja of fear from Prowl; He has a white and purple helmet, the rest of his armor is black and purple, leaving his skin to be a light purple barking a frightening resemblance to TFA name matches him like a designated Dagger thrown by a expert.

"Lost in your helmet." The Liar Prowl snarkly replied;juggling three hard and dark gray human heads in both of his servos. He let them all drop on Buzzkill one by one.

"You are such a venomous snake of tauntingness towards the younger bots!" The female prowl said, her theme color had the G1 Prowl going on and did not have the Sami-Mode as nearly all the Clones had.

"Y-Y-y-y-You mean delivery." The shy Prowl corrected her,while holding himself together.

Olivia squirmed through her unreasonably tarnished and dark shackles tattering away pieces of her skin at every smaller feet are wrapped up by a exact replica being smaller,harder,and more difficult to remove since it is scrapping off her skin very slowly to the point of ripping away her boots.

_Urgh...Looks like I may have to do something about the RoJuek Situation. RoJuek meaning Captured. Ivy made that one up._

Afterall. Olivia didn't really like Ivy.

"Admit it." She started, taking a gulp. Her plan is to loop in the Seven Autobots and make them into powerful distractions that will leave them snugged in their own personal business instead of being focused straight on her. "You guys are gross."

The Loyal prowl beamed with pride.

"We are," Loyal Prowl admits. "O'mighty creator of us will rule everyone!"

All the other clones shrieked.

"NO!"

"If it would be anyone,it would be me, not our creator." The Female prowl said,while growling beneath her teeth.

"Humans are gross!" The honest Prowl admitted. "Especially when the females are on their monthly discharge of disgusting hormone grossness!"

The other prowls took a step back at his statement.

"You are more inappropriate than us." The Loyal Prowl pointed out. "You are a killjoy. One who takes away one's happiness."

The name fitted him very greatly.

"You have a name, Killjoy." Buzzkill said, mustering all his courage from within his body and processor giving him a personality. "

Killjoy, the bot of honesty, folded his arms.

"What a rude way of naming." Killjoy said, frowning. "Honestly. I call you Beachswiper for your impetuous ego and other parts left unexplored parts of Prowl. " He directly said to the Femme Prowl.

It was true.

Being dragged from Killjoy's foot had loosened her shackles. Olivia is focusing on the plants still barely remaining around the city street sections from the lack of healthy Oxygen and rightful sunlight hardly reaching the abandoned side of Detroit.

Her powers were useless.

**Riibiit Riiibiiit**

Buzzkill jumped into the arms of Beachwiper as his body shook extremely similar to a small and frightened leaf.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Buzzkill questioned, shivering all over and his teeth are bumping against each other in a jittery motion.

"A frog." Beachswiper said, dropping the mech to the ground. "You fool!"

The other mechs laughed. They were highly amused of the statement which is indeedly true to the cowardly Prowl. _Looks as if this situation is suitable for highly defined words only known by a person who wikipedias every single word._ Olivia thought.

She took a deep breath.

"I have a proposition question around eligibility." She started, having no clue what is coming from her mouth or the definitions. "And Privileges."

The shy,Loyal,Killjoy,Buzzkill,Liar,and Beachswiper groaned.

"Annd..." She paused.

Beachswiper grunted.

"Does your creator let you..." She halted in her sentence once more.

"FINISH IT ALREADY!" Liar Prowl complained. "I am dying of suspense!"

Olivia chuckled.

"...Any of you to have ranks or fight for yourself?"

The six Clones stood still as if they had been struck by powerful lightning that had speed out of control. They spoke together in a huddle which overwhelmingly sounded familiar to a team of football players being oblivious to the mole beside them.

"We..Um..uh...err..uh.. really never thought about that." The shy Prowl said,playing with his foot on the dirt. "And not do what he wants us to do."

"From my waking magacycles of being life; as a sneaky and backstabbing fox with the capabilities of a Snake...You just sounded so unshy." The Liar Prowl observed,truthfully. He snapped both digits.

**Snnaaaap.**

"I got it!" The Liar Prowl said.

"G-g-g-gGot what?" Buzzkill asked.

"Shy's name is Stutterstreak." Liar replied. "And I am Deceptor. A liar,deceiving, and athletic fox capable of doing personalized Snake actions."

They all nodded at this comparison.

"...I do not have a name!" Loyal complained, not liking the idea of lacking a name in the continuity of Fanon Transformers.

"You're name is DANE!" Beachswiper said to the mech.

"Dane? Just Dane?"

"NOW GET ME SOME COOKIES!"

"Yes C-c-Commander Beach."

For some clarification; Beachswiper's first part of her name is supposed to be the opposite gender of a dog for anyone who people often say it's a cussword when said in front of young children.

Then a huge military aircraft buzzed through the air.

"Oh crap it's Lugnut!" BeachSwiper said.

"Looks like he is extremely ticked off." Deceptor said, watching the gigantic orange miltary space vehicle storm down tot he ground sending a sound wave which sent all the Autobots flying to all directions.

Lugnut saw all of his confetti work destroyed and broken into crumbs.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DESTROYED MY PIECES OF WORK!" Lugnut screamed. "AND I AM HERE FOR A GIRL. YET YOU DESTROYED IT ALL? HOW IMBIGOUS YOU ARE!"

Lugnut created a Earthquake to pin the remaining Autobots.

"Nobody gets away with that!"

Well he didn't get Beachswiper pinned.

"Well I ain't nobody." BeachSwiper said, dangling the wounded freak by her index digit as the chains are wrapped around her finger ever so tightly. "Want your friend? I'll say being a Techno-Organic sucks for this freak, I wonder why she sticks around you guys, maybe for that lousy War Veteran Mech composed of-"

Lugnut never let her finish the sentence since he delivered a punch to BeachSwiper.

PUNCH!

"Never talk about my best friend that way!" Lugnut demanded. He held Olivia in his servos.

"War veteran?" Olivia repeated,raising her eyebrow.

"Blacharachnia rebuilt him during the war-or after the war had occurred." He explained. "All his parts were in the ship that had crashed landed a milina ago on Arachna Seven."

BeachSwiper took out a very long chain.

"I am not done." She said. tapping the object with a spiked mance on the very end on her left servo. Her visor glinted. Beachswiper almost made it seem she was a warrior in a practice range fighting a dummy instead of the real thing.

Lugnut groaned.

"Of course you aren't." He said, putting Nightstar to the side.

She is starting to realize why Blitzwing didn't want to bring her into the dark alley of a nearly broken Detroit with Nanosec on the run and being a fugitive. The bot who made her question Blitzwing's reasoning was no other than Antagony herself.

_ Now as a minor interruption, lets go through the list of our named six Clones;Stutterstreak, Deceptor, Buzzkill, BeachSwiper, Killjoy, and Dane._

Lugnut lunged at the femme, who jumped over his shoulder and made him trip to the ground by breaking his knees. She takes out a laser gun that is a homage to her creators Generation one type which created him in the very starting point of Transformers.

"So easy to defeat." She said, directing it towards the back of Lugnut's head. "So true. I can easily get the freak and go home."

Beachswiper started to shoot her weapon at his helmet.

**BLAAAAM**

The Laser gun is thrown out of Digits.

"What!" She cried, looking over her shoulder.

A giant tank fell from the sky. Then it transformed into a mech who clearly can be thought as the bot who fits Bumblebee's role in Shattered Glass, only, this face belonged to one personality alone that had been combined of; Random,Cold,and hot head.

He certianly appears to be a war Veteran and...HE'S BLITZWING!

"Nobody iz going to offline a friend of mine!" He said, sounding serious. "It will only be I in the caze of annoyance and procezzor achez!"

"Whatever." The femme said, switching her laser direction to Blitzwing, "DIE!"

Blitzwing dodged her attack so fast it wasn't very effect of her counterattack to get him done.

"Not till you fall!" Blitzwing replied. He activated his two icy lasers from in between his shoulder area without a slightest hitch. "Autobot!"

He fired the attack right at her.

** AAAAHHHH!**

The Femme was frozen right in her spot by freezing ice.

"Now can we go home?" Blitzwing said. "I knew I zhould have brought Auto with me to fix up Lugnut. Urgh. Your helping after I get you out."

"I can get up!" The big mech said,struggling to get up on both feet.

"No you can't." Olivia argued.

"There zhe goez again." Blitzwing rolled his optics.

"What again?" The freak asked, sounding snappy.

Blitzwing used his lasers to shatter the shackles around her arms and feet.

"Zpores." He said. "Like the Zac Clubs,zparacium,and the Hyphea."

They are bicking like a couple.

Deceptor silently got out of the ground that kept him from moving. His extra Samurai parts easily slid off marking scars onto his hard armor which almost appeared to be made by frightened attacked cats that were despite to live. A Scar spreads across the side of his left armored left should curved to the east.

"...That does not make sense." Olivia said, folding her arms. "Are your circuits in the right place?"

"Are too!" Blitzwing retorted. "Why did I even save you."

"Cause Lugnut doesn't like his paintings to be destroyed and if there's anything else you want to tell me."The Freak continued as Deceptor silently came up. "Just say it to mah face!"

Deceptor turned on a forcefield that literletly sent Blitzwing flying to the wall. Olivia fell to her knee's choking on her own breath that was preventing Oxygen from working out of her humanly and techno-Organic lungs.

"You are ours." Deceptor said, picking up the girl by both servos.

"Hey!" Lugnut yelled. "NO FAIR!"

The Autobot turned his back towards the Artist.

"Life is no fair." He commented.

Deceptor transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away from his fellow clones. who all realized hey had been ditched by the number one deceiver of all time: **Prowl Lying side.** "YOU GO KICK HIS ARSE!" Beachswiper cried out.

Blitzwing transformed into his flight mode and flew after the motorcyclist.

"HEY HUMANZ!" The Veteran comned them. "Mind helping me?"

"...I thought you were offline!" Came a female voice belonging to the mech who had helped a group of orphans on a cold bitterly night probably two weeks ago at least where Bulkhead wasted a whole night for the thrill of joy.

Blitzwing recognized the voice.

"ZwIndle?!" He said, hovering in the sky. "Y u ztill online?"

Apparently,everyone thought he died and somebody was disguised as him so the Autobots wouldn't have had the chance to offline him during the Great War. A few great Decepticons had his help in their role to reclaim Cybertron as their planet.

"I lived Blitzwing." Swindle replied.

"OMG. OUR CANMOFLUAGE CAR CAN SPEAK!" Professor Princess shrieked and her pet toy raised it's hoofs in the air. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I didn't know." Slomo said.

"Niether did I." The Angry Archer said, rubbing both his hands together.

"And you are going to help me get Olivia back." Blitzwing growled. "She's mine. But not that kind of nutty term. I mean She is my friend. The Most human friend I ever know, aside to Auto."

All their heads were perked up at the curious statement.

"Ain't Auto been missing for nearly a year now?" Nanosec asked. raising a eyebrow beneath his white googles.

"No." Blitzwing replied. "Zhe's just been under the wing of the militia. Zo will you help? It'll zhow me you HAVE changed."

"Deal."

Deceptor drove with the girl in the passenger seat.

"Why are you taking me instead of Auto?" Olivia asked. "She's a nobody for all I those so called 'friends' of hers."

A chuckle came from Deceptor.

"Everyone hates you." He commented. " Blitzwing came forward and asked us to get rid of you, Is he your friend by any chance? Well he does not give a crap about you. He just wanted to be looking good and all. The Truth is. You are worthless to him."

A part of Olivia's heart fell into the dark abyss.

"You lie." Olivia began to cry. She input-ed her opinion about Ivy in hopes she wouldn't be killed by the murderous Autobots, who killed her grandparents back in the day of last year during a freak battle with the fellow Decepticons AND Megatron. It occurred on the bridge. "A horrible lie!"

"A lie? I know where Sari and YOU,alone,came from." Deceptor deceivingly said, fighting the seatbelt on Olivia. "See if this is a fruce you piece of garbage!"

Deceptor injected multiple wires into her arms and fastened her wrist to the arms of the passenger vehicle; Small attack-able viruses swarmed within the proccessor systems and started to take over the entire human body. Olivia's eyes winced.

Deceptor could see Blitzwing's signature from above.

"What a pity." He said. "She's never going be capable of remembering anything."

Olivia's body started to lose power and energy. Her eyes begin to close as the signals in her brain beeped "System Failure." Inside her Audio receptors aka Ears restated this fact only louder in a non-translating tone. Her visual/graphic card lost color. The wires slowly retracted from her hands obviously showing the tiny holes.

"...Blitzwing." The girl said with a very long and dreary sigh. "I'm...sorry."

Then She fell into a blanket of unconciousness.

"NIGHTZTAR!" Blitzwing yelled.

She had resisited everything.

Swindle fell from the sky and landed right in front of the Auttobot. He activated his latest added gadget: a directly shot it at Decepticon who let go of the girl and slid to the side of the road. The other Human Companions hopped off Swindle's back without being harmed to their feet or breaking their legs.

"Powdered Sugar, attack him!" Professor Princess said. "Get him!"

"Nobody attacks a poor girl!" The Angry Archer said, following after Professor Princess and the silent Slomo.

Blitzwing ran over to the unconscious girl.

"Olivia?!" He said, picking her up. "Are you okay?"

The Girl moaned as she briefly opened her weak and strained eyes that had been attacked by the virus.

"Uh..." She said. "Who are you?"

Blittzwing's optics refocused into a small shape. They eventuality resized into bigger pupils. They were too much indecisive. She didn't remember anything, Nothing,not even the first time they had been introduced by Ivy.

-Flashback

_"Blitzwing, meet Olivia Seemings Nightstar or however it goes." Ivy introduced them two, bringing them together. "You will get along quite perfectly. I think."_

_ "Uuuuhhh. Hello." Blitzwing said, messing with his feet in the dirt. "I'm Blitzwing." He shyly reached his hand out to the human._

_ "Nightstar," She said, shaking his servo. "Olivia Seemings. Peeps call me Nightstar as a Nickname. My real name is Olivia."_

_ The mech smiled._

_ "Glad-HEY WANNA GO TO A CONCERT AND MEZZ IT UP?" Bltizwing randomly asked._

_"Sure!" The girl said._

_And they went off to a concert._

_-End Flashback-  
_

"W-w-What are yo-urgh." Olivia said, losing conciousness once more in the palm of his large,somewhat bumpy surface. Her eyes gave out in a heap of tiresome. her wounds were so small to the invisibly eye.

**...Small scene change...**

Prowl arrived to find almost all his clones defeated or clutched to the walls of buildings from the grounds very strong grasp. "No wonder Optimus wanted you guys sent to Autoboot camp instead of remaining here."

"I am LOYAL to somebody else!" Dane said, folding his arms as all the clones schowled at his statement.

"What?!" The Original Prowl cried out, being dumbstruck and startled at his recently made statement. His servos balled up into fists."How can this be. you are loyal to ME. Who is this somebody else?"

Several of the clones faked a cough as if they knew it was coming.

"Optimus."

** ...Scene return to..**

The scene returned to The newly formed group and the Decepticons.

"Whenever you guys are not around." The Angry Archer began. "We, the Society of Ultimate Heroine, will defeat those evil,pesky,Aliens!"

"Nah." The German mech with ONE permanent personality disagreed. "There'Z ALWAYZ gotta be zubitute Group for Decepticonz!"

"Starting by myself being part of it." Swindle interjected.

"Agreed." Slomo nodded. "Now get that girl back to your base. She may need things to remember her entire backstory as a sign of remembrance. Make her remember a time. A time where it was something meaningful or awful. Whatever floats the boat."

"And we need some money.." Professor princess related, rubbing her stomach. "I am hungry."

Nanosec's eyes gleamed.

"Good thing I won the lottery!" Nanosec declared. "Give me your orders!"

_ Maybe Nanozec iz a good guy, after all._ The Cyber Mech recanted his thought, as he watched the man in the white and green motorcycle like suit speed away towards everyone very so efficiently take everyone's order.

The Jealous Prowl hid in behind a broken window. _This will be easy packing a bunch of humans into one box for Ratchet to experiment on. _The mech chuckled. _ How I envy all the other bots. I wonder if I can get those two into ANOTHER argument so my creator will be pleased._

_ Envyhide is my name._

(Ending music from Transformers Animated is heard while he thinks that statement and name)


	10. Chapter 9: The Funny Plant Cold Incident

Major Wedge appeared on the darkened monitor in front of a huge crowd consisting Prowl Clones to every direction. The Original Prowl had turned on the monitor. Nearly all the Autobots (Who were not cloned) were busy doing their own entertainment.

"So did you use the proper virus?" The mech on the screen asked.

"Virus 205-667-998B." Deceptor said the virus name. "Yes, I used it."

Beachswiper immediately gasped.

"The erasable memory function and ability to cause havoc in the OTHER dimension to US was USED?" Beachswiper panicked.

Deceptor shrugged.

"Ain't bothering us in this universe." He carelessly said.

"D-d-d-d-Do I exist in the other universe?" Buzzkill cowardly asked.

Everyone had summoned the courage to say, "NO!"

Major Wedge took a big great sigh.

"Sentinel Prime is training Jetfire and Jetstorm, making excellent progress." Wedge told them. "And if the plan works getting the freak to revert human and leave the Decepticons...Magnus will send in The Jettwins. We will have a great advantage. Now where is Optimus Prime? Ultra Magnus needs to speak with him."

Optimus is standing a few feet from Isaac's Terrordome foretress. He really wanted the Scientist to be dead,sqauished,compronto on his large foot.

New Fact checker; The Angry Archer will rename himself to the Amiable Archer (Since he would use arrows given to him by Professor Black in the Canon World of Shattered Glass), Professor Princess also change her name to Private Princess after Swindle told her it made her seem like a villian than good person (Her name is actually Private Princes in Canon world of Shattered Glass), Promethus did not have the accident as his counterpart had and instead become Professor Black.

Professor Black makes the army of miltary toys for Private Princess.

Sexton had used 'Nanosec' as a temporary name for his superhero use and change it to Millisec,while Slo-Mo would disband to chase after a hot new career, Swindle will be off saving orphans,Cyrus(SG counterpart to Colossus Rhodes) would join the group with Professor Black under a temporary name due to the 'hero' group who were still fixing on a name since the first letter sounded alike to a drug name.

Swindle is a great altruist in this universe.

Optimus knew he didn't tell Antagony the whole true fiasco chat with Sumdac had high security set around his sense of protection building. Sari no longer lived with her dad and moved in with the Autobots.

**_"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FRIENDSHIP!" Blacharachnia spat at him. "I do not believe a word you say. My friend is a Techno Organic. Nothing is going to change about that."_**

She didn't believe a squat. Mostly because of the cowardyness that he presented when he left her on Arachna 7.

But it WAS the Truth. The prime watched one of Isaac Sumdac's Sonic attack bots strike a domestic Animal that slithered to the door entrance. And she didn't believe me.

He heard a ringing sensation in his recievers.

What now?

"Yes?"

"Ultra Magnus would like to speak with you. Prime."

"Alright. I am coming."

The Prime turned from the fortress towards the road._** She didn't believe a word I had said. So I killed Arachnia by kicking her off instead of she letting go. Nobody payed attention. not even Antagony.** _Optimus transformed and headed back to the plant.

**_To The Decepticon home..._**

"Ivy, give me the hammer please." Starscream said,with the forehead faceplate of Olivia's head sticking open.

The woman is in yet, another battle mode..where her ears are metal rearview mirrors, she has a light blue visor covering her eyes, she has a belt with two pockets at the sides and the Decepticon symbol at the middle,she has two purple shaped doors shaped like butterfly wings, on her shoulders are yellow headlights, Her chest had her closed sparkchamber.

She has black shorts with two light blue verticle lines at the right hand side, two fork shaped light blue shapes at the left hand side, she wore a black sleeved shirt underneath it all, a long purple glove without fingers,She had on big boots that have round wheels to the sides connected to indiviual lines that reached to a sphere blue ball beneath the knee.

And last of all her hair is still in a pigtail. Though you can exclusively tell she is obviously pregnant by her big baby bump.

"Small or big?" Ivy asked, turned towards a big table of tools with various shapes.

"Small." He replied. "With the opticzoisco."

Ivy's left eye became bigger than her right eye.

"...You mean eyescope." She said, handing the mech a hammer and eyescope.

**BINK BINK BINK BINK BINK BINK BINK BINK BINKN BINK BINK BINK BIN BINK**

Starscream took a moldy piece from Olivia's infected processor. His optics increased to the size of a high microscope. "Hm...Those Autobots are really becoming advanced in their determination." He acknowledged their improvements. He shook his helm. "Dirty bots."

Ivy climbed up the back of Starscream by his feet and the parts leading up to him.

"Is she curable?" She asked, her eyes are filled with worry.

Starscream shook his helmet. "The virus have seem to attacked her main memory core. She just remembers the day before the incident of her freakish appearance." The scientist took a huge sigh. "Olivia might not remember a thing."

Ivy hummmed.

"Maybe that's the plan of the Autobots." She said, sliding off. A lightbulb goes off in her head."We could send her straight back home to annoy her dad,besides,he may be thinking she is already offline and off his hands to deal with."

Ivy giggled.

**AH aha ha ha haha CHOOOOO**

This is where the sneezing began.

The forehead plate retracted to it;s original covering right as she awoke and started to do her natural sneezing. This also set a wave of effect towards the opposite universe with the Decepticons being bad and the Autobots being good.

_"Did the cave just move?..." The Lugnut of the other universe said,blinking his optic._

_The living Elita-1 took a huff; She had the armor of her former self,thus, hinting she had survived the aftermath of returning to her original timeline with the rest of the crew unlike the Shattered Glass death of hers._

_"No you Glitch head."She said. "It did not."_

_Starscream came in with a sore helmet._

_"LUGNUT!"_

_"What?"_

_"WHY DID YOU MOVE THE MOUNTIAN?!"_

_"I DIDN'T MOVE THE MOUNTIAN!"_

_The Blitzwing of that Universe is rolling on his side, laughing harder than he ever possibly had ever done before. Of course Olivia never existed in that universe. because there is already a femme based on plant and understanding the hardships of Humanity. That's Arachnapod._

_"He's right." The femme said, facepalming herself._

_"Well. you boys check out what the Rodimus team is doing with ArachnaPod." Starscream said, somehow online by the power of Primus keeping him alive somehow through a strange connection that could be directly referenced to the FIRST transformers movie._

_"Oh yay!" The Blitzwing cheered._

_"Lugnut, go follow them to make sure they do not get into any sorts leading the crew here." Starscream said,not taking the situation lightly._

_The mech rolled all five optics._

_"I do." He said with a reluctant sigh._

_Blitzwing took Lugnut by his large arm and headed out the is a purple femme transformer hanging on the branch of a tree with two spider legs hanging over her shoulder, her head design resembled Blacharachnia's except for the optics being roundish,her age being more a young teenager,her legs are light gray with a wooden plank inbetween in her chest,and she seemed to be a combination of a spider with plant like qualities._

_Blitzwing immediately shook the tree._

_"Hey Arachnapod!" He said. "We're gonna check out if the Bots are responsible for the base moving!"_

In the other universe, The events mirrored it to the exact events-sorta.

"My rose is cloggy!" Olivia said, while snot is seen coming from the nose exits.

Ivy handed her a tissue.

"Rose?" She said. "Do you mean nose? You probably do." She laughed.

AhhHHH CHO!

Ivy handed her a full package of clean ex. Just then Lugnut came running in with a painted Antagony in his arm. He didn't seem to be quite settled. It's been four days since the Prowl Clones had attacked the thrio and Lugnut had his legs repaired.

"The Base just moved!" He said. "Right when I was painting her!"

Antagony seemed to be relieved.

"That's impossible." Starscream remarked. "You can't move a mountain without making noises, Which I have not heard whatsoever lately."

**Ah AH AH CHOOOO!**

The ground rumbled beneath everyone's feet.

"...Take her sneezing to the Autobots." Starscream said, with a expresion of disapproval when he saw his tools were under the wall. "Take Blitzwing with you. He knows the way more better than Ivy does by a long shot."

"Agreed." Ivy joined in.

Sometimes...Ivy has a horrible memory.

"Everything will be reverted to their rightful location after her Sneezing has stopped most definitly." Starscreamed added on a unnecessary fact. "Lets give the Autobots... the cold."

Ah AH AHA-

"SNEEZE IN THIS!" Ivy said, taking a cleanex to the girls nose.

pppppphhewwwwwwwwww

"Kanks." Olivia said. "Who are you?"

"Your worst possible origin nightmare." Ivy sarcastically replied. "I know you are there Blitzwing."

"Okay,Your worst possible origin nightmare." Olivia repeated.

The mech shly came from the hallway. His optics landed on the rather tall girl who has no sense or re-collection of memory to himself. The girl sneezed into her Cleanex. "Who's he again?" Olivia asked, sounding not very clear.

"Blitzwing." Ivy responded. Her eyes gazed to Antagony._** You,mam, are so not going with them.**_ A Spat of hatred and nonrecognizition fell through her mind at the Ants direction, who came to help, but only made it more worse than it was.

"Ivy's taking Lugnut,Blitzwing, and the girl with no memory to the Autobot base. While you on the other hand...Tell me EVERYTHNING You know and how you came to this universe." Starscream said. "Because the other Antagony is so different. Older and kinda preemtive. Sometimes a little bit Batten with a tidbit inclement politics."

The femme sighed with relief.

"Thank you!"

The nonblustery group left the base

They were kinda in a Acephalous time without a real leader to lead them except for Starscream, who had roughly some experience of dispatching a crew of Decepticons without Megatron's orders during the great war or the fact he used to be a scientist didn't at all.

**AAAAAHHHCHOOOO!**

_In the other universe; the Autobot base moved yet again to Bumblebee and the rest of the gang's oblivious attention span. Sari is rollar skating using her pink skates that resemble her short,small boots in several ways._

_"Come on scaredy cat," The girl said to her friend as she skatted to the side. "Just move your legs!"_

_Bumblebee has two large skates beneath his feet._

_"Woooah!" He yelled, while both his legs were going in spiral directions. "How can humans work like this?"_

_Then he hit the wall and fell over._

_"That..wasn't there before." He said, while stars went around his helmet._

_Sari giggled._

_"It was always there," The Little girl said. "always."_

_The insect colored machine stood right up._

_"Sari, I have never ever hit the wall that soon before, it used to be end at the area where dead rodents were most often found." Bumblebee said,pointing at the cluteredless corner._

_Sari didn't believe him._

_"And you know this how?" She asked, tilting her head._

_"Ratchet made me mop the entire base after I had used one of those goopy-like boxes." He explained. rubbing the back of his helmet. "That was the solar cycle you were sick."_

In the parallel universe...

**Ah ah ah aha ha ha ha ha ha ah ah ah ah CHOOO!** Olivia sneezed into a paper napkin that Ivy had handed to the girl on several occasions. They were use-able to bypass all the Autobots with a swamped insignia.

"Are we there yet?" Ivy asked.

"Not yet."

"Are ee tere yet?"

"Not YET!"

Ivy folded both her arms with a smirk across her face.

"I totally ain't the only annoying one here." Ivy remarked, baring the smug smirk from the utter amusement. "Olivia has the crown of annoyance!"

"Say wuuuut?" Olivia asked, sneezing into the napkin once more.

Blitzwing laughed as they landed at the base,

_The base moved in the parallel universe, again. Bumblebee has placed a big cannon blaster in front of the wall with a very so determined expression to blast the wall back into it's original area with a small camoflaue hat on his helmet._

_"Bumblebee..." Ironhide said, with Jazz by his side. "You never ever act this silly."_

_"He acts silly around the term Dragons." Jazz added._

_Bumblebee fumed._

_"I do not!" He argued,activating the machine. "Dragons DO exist. I even met one for Pete's sake in reality!"_

_Ironhide did a loco motion on the side of his helmet which hinted he had been knocked into a stasis lock by Elita-12 during a fight in Detroit and left in there for probably around a week. Sometimes, he referred to Dragons as very unique in unusual ways. Often...he would be found staring at a dragon statue for primus knows how long._

_The other result of Sari never becoming a teenager is that Ivy used the key to give herself a upgrade after being told they were going to leave her in the hands of the Elite Gaurd's most genius bot to experiment on her and her techno-Organic side. They planned it all after Ivy's arrival._

_Well..Actally her other parallel Shattered Glass self informed Ivy about their evil plot._

_It was only fair she took their most prized possession._

_"Now stand by while the wall moves!"_

**_AH AH AH AHA HA HA HA HA HA choooooooooooooo!_**

_Amazingly ,the wall moved towards the Autobots. Ratchet just came to get something from his room when he witnessed that. He rubbed his optics right at the same time Ironhide had done so at this event._

_"By primus...Bumblebee is right!" Ironhide remarked._

_"I told you so." Bumblebee said,turning on the machine. "This thing will push the wall back to it's original location. It's like a sonic blaster being harmless and useful to move material such as hard wall."_

_"When did you get so smart?" Ratchet asked Bee._

_(For your information, this takes place in season 4)_

_"Cartoons are really handy." Bumblebee replied. "FIIIIREEEE!"_

**_booooooooooooooooooooooooooo om!_**

_The wall blew backwards sending a wave of dust towards the sarrounding areas as they went back several feet . The Base moved as if a Earthquake had occurred rather than a blaster had been used._

_Outside..._

_"What waz that?" Blitzwing asked, hearing the ground rumble beneath his feet as everyone else had._

_"Earthquake, dumb brain." Arachnapod said, rolling her optics._

_Rummmbblleeee._

_The Spider-like femme shuddered. She rubbs her stomach gently enough to indicate she is pregnant with a sparkling inside of her body. However it wasn't necessary Megatron's at all. It belonged to somebot else._

_"I am gonna leave." Arachnapod started to head away._

_Lugnut stopped her, "No you don't."_

_Blitzwing of their universe is staring at nowhere presumably since they are not paying attention._

The Woman dragged Olivia by her hand to the entrance of the Autobot Base after Lugnut had transformed into his Robot mode.

"NOW SNEEZE!"

**AH AH**

**AH AH AHA HA AHA AHAHA A**

"Are you zure thiz izn't dangerouz?" Blitzwing came to ask Lugnut.

"Everything's dangerous!" Lugnut said, raising his arms towards the air. "EEVVERRYYTHIINNG!"

**HA AHA AHA choooooooooooooo!**

The Ground rumbled beneath the base hard enough that it sent boulders up from the floor and started ripping apart similar to a zig-zaggedy comb used on the hair to be not so messy except it cause some destruction inside the plant.

_Prowl's old tree fell over to it's side and crashed into Bulkheads old room. It's roots can be seen sticking out from the dark brown surface while some of them are so long enough they easily said the tree is very old._

_Optimus's head turned several directions._

_"Is there a Earthquake going on?" He asked._

_Sari came running towards the couch._

_"The-Earthquake-keeps-occurring-every-few-minutes-that-a-sneeze-happens!" The girl said while hopping up and down speaking so fast beside the said object._

_"Hold on." Optimus said, raising a optic ridge. "You are saying there's a Sneeze-Quake?_

_The girl nodded._

_"Apparently."_

_Outside of the base..._

_ArachnaPod strolled to the area Blitzwing is staring at. "Hey Blitzw-dou," The femme began. "Do you have a computer freeze?"_

_Blitzwing moved her head straight forward._

_"Do you zee what I zee?" The cold Blitzwing asked her._

_Lugnt came forward.._

_"I-" Arachnapod tried to say, as she saw the parallel version of them baring looks of surprise and shock._

Ivy's eyes became wild. Is this...my parallel counterpart? The woman came to the portal. Is...she me? Ivy slid the visor over head. I can't believe this is actually happening. She put her hand on the wall as did Arachnapod.

Ivy and Arachna's hands were on the wall, together. They had different lives. different interests. Different situations. Arachna was raped by Optimus due to the strong similarity to Blackarachnia in Cybertronian Body structure. Her voice sounded like Blackarachnia.. Ivy was impregneted by Megatron through love. They both had the same sparkling developing in their bodys.

They were equals.

Olivia's hand went towards the wall keeping them from interacting,however,the Blitzwing of her universe took the girl's hand before she could reach through.

"Don't touch it." The Veteran said, preventing the girl from creating a catastrophe in which she would lose a arm or hand due to the non-existence of herself in the other universe.

The girl was not pleased.

"Why?" She asked.

Olivia paused as if this was eerily familiar scene which has happened before. She remembered something so small enough it didn't give any sorts of hints or crap to what her situation provides without memory to the one's she cares about.

She felt her mind being twisted and scrambled in lies. A memory of a Decepticon falling to the ground where her parents lived resurfaced to her brain.

_**AH AH AH AH AHA HA AH HA HAH AH AH AH CH0OOO!**_

_The Autobot base slowly started to break apart, Hard winching sounds that are alike to screeches came rolling through the supposedly hard built walls and the doors bend so roughly that it dug hard deep lines into the lower surface._

_"Ah...so that is the source of the Earthquake." Arachnapod acknowledged. She smiled a little. "How cute. A human is doing it."_

_Then the mirror-like wall disappeared._

Dane is on the roof in a place where he can't be seen.

"Decepticons." Dane muttered to ground shook beneath THEIR base instead of the good Autobots base (Sari got a cold somehow). He takes his newly received laser blaster out. "I am gonna end their problem for them."

**Kabing!**

**Kabing**

**Kabing**

**Kabing!**

Ivy is shot at her head, then she fell onto the ground on her back without harming the sparkling. Some of the shots landed on her elbows and the back of her knees were severally injured. Dane jumped down to the ground from the plant. Buzzkill is hiding behind the door with fear in his optics. But Stutterstreak is able to overcome his shyness by using shooting from a far distance like on the ledge.

Lugnut picked up the unconscious human.

"Come on!" Lugnut said, taking Bltzwing away with Ivy in his digits. "She'll come around!"

"OLIVIA!" Blitzwing yelled,while Lugnut flew away taking him underneath his arm and tried to squirm out of the mech's hard grasp. "We muzt get her!"

The Two Decepticons flew away as Dane kept shooting his laser blaster at the blank slated Olivia standing helplessly. Soon as the duo were far away... A very white beam shielded the girl.

At the same time of the shield...The Laser beams were flying back at the Autobot.

"Don't panic." A mech's voice smoothly told her. His light blue eyes easily shined the purple armor from the side of his helmet sorta constructed like a hockey player's face mask and knight combined into bars covering the mouth.

"What tha?!" Dane said, pausing briefly from his shooting. He identified the bot as the missing decepticon: Nucklehead.

The other Prowl Clones came out.

"I sorta copied off Professor Paradox...Nontentinally."The mech laughed, while the white light behind himself served as a shield. All the bullets reflected back to the enemy. "It's too fun messing with the Autobots."

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Beachswiper said, holding her sword wide in the air.

"Pheesah." Nucklehead said. "1798 here you go!"

Nucklehead literately took the females hand. In a flash of light...the femme was no longer there in broad daylight. "Timetouch bot!" Deceptor said,taking a few steps back. "Nobot go near him or else be sent to the past!"

"Honestly. I don't care!" Killjoy said, jumping from the top of the plant towards Nucklehead and tried to slice him in half.

"Colombian era!" Nucklehead said, punching the mech into a ball of light.

"KILLJOY!" The Original Prowl screamed as his clone went into the transportable ball. Then he did the battle cry only typically done by a leader or prime. "AUTOBOTS ATTACK!"

Nuckehead picked up the girl and disappeared from the clones view.

"Lets finish them at their base." The original ninja bot growled. Shortly after that,He transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Right!" The other clones agreed, doing the same.

The Original Prowl and his clones begin driving away.

"I'll never pass up attacking the Cons new base!" Bulkhead said,running out the plant fully repaired. "Ratchet..Come on you can finish what you had started on Megatron's 'sparkmate' so long ago."

A gruff came behind him.

"Mad Scientists do not mess with bombs." The scientist said. "If she was not a bomb. I would have gone ahead and done it."

"Try finishing off the REAL Techno-Organic!" Bulkhead said,taking Ratchet by his arm. The Real Techno-Organic in this very situation is actually Olivia. "

"Fine!"

And then they drove off following the Ninja bot.

* * *

Yes, I learned ONCE MORE, Blackarachnia's name is WRONG just like Slug's since 'Blacharachnia' IS NOT the original spelling. Go figure. I learned this from the Transformers Wiki during my newly profound research about the characters :p

In case you get confused between what is going on, the italics mean this is happening in the Transformer Animated Verse and the nonitalics story mean it is taking place in Shattered Lives.

Also...Be ready for something amazing~! because there's a sparkling delivery mid way into the 10th chapter! :D :3 It's Ivy and Megatron's sparkling woohoooo! Now you may need to be patiant...for a while like a week or two. Maybe less!

Now here's a check list to see if I added everything in Shattered Lives:

Add the Dinobots. Check

Added SUV Gang. Check

Added The Elite Gaurd. CHECK!

Brought in Jettwins, Oh yeah, check!

Got some Generation 1 referances in this story, CHECK!

Bringing Fanservice. positive CHECK!

But I promise you all..you will like the outcome ;)

P.S.: Shattered Lives will have 20 chapters!


	11. Chapter 10: HOME ONE Megatron's return

Starscream listened intently to Antagony's story. The crazyness of it all was her protoform being onlined on a vastly different Earth and trained to be a Autobot by some expert Teacher most likely to be Yokatron.

"And you did several mean hearted things." Starscream summed it all. "Then you learned about what was going to happen for Arachna, so you used a space bridge,and arrived to the Maximal timeline."

Antagony nodded.

"After that had happened, I went into yet another time frame particularly in the Great War and met a lot of other Decepticons such as Lugnut and Megatron." The Ant explained. She takes a continueing. "But the way you have described me...Is a tell tale sign I some how...you know.."

"Aged?" Starscream finished for her. "Hm...So your life cycle is kinda backwards; You first meet Blackarachna in the Maximal Timeperiod with Optimus-Who ends up offline, then you traveled to in the great war where you met Lugnut and Megatron, so during those solar cycles you were accidently transported by a wacky Spacebridge. Which took you to present day Earth where Ivy and Nightstar are somehow present. Then you met us three-"

"You mean six." One of the drones interuppted.

"Right six." Starscream corrected himeself.

Antagony laughed. "Correct."

Starscream seemed puzzled.

"But...We didn't meet you at THIS time period in our perspective." He stood up, pacing back and fourth. "Which means we all first met you technically stellar cycles before the war...Aka...Our future is your past and our past is your future."

The three Deceptitroopers clapped at his statement.

Lugnut landed to the floor minutes after the clapping had even halted. Olivia's energy signature wasn't on Antagony nor Starscream's radar. This set up a very red flag. They all transformed into their robot modes. By the exhaustive Blitzwing it could be concluded The Autobots were hot on their tail.

"We got upcoming Autobots." Lugnut said, holding the little figure in his not-so-sharp digits and He flailed his arms. "And they are coming fast!"

"You are zpreading liquid all over!" Blitzwing cried, grabbing out for the small figure.

Lugnut noticed he made a bunny portrait on the wall after Blitzwing slapped him silly.

"Ooooh I made something artsy!" Lugnut observed as Blitzwing handed the woman to Antagony.

Booom! Came from the base entrance hard enough to send a echo down the hallway. The Decepitroopers share glances at each other being confused on what to do in this crisis state without a really bigback up.

"You know where she put her Protoform more than anyone else." Starscream told Antagony.

"Zo you take her to the protoform NOW!" Blitzwing harshly demanded. "Thiz place will explode with EVERYBOT in it if zhe izn't tranzfered."

Nightstar would not have been here if Ivy was NEVER made. Antagony nodded as if she understood. The Citizen Heroe's force would NEVER have been reunited if Ivy hadn't introduced Olivia to Blitzwing. She went to the rooms direction. ...I understand now... She made EVERYTHING happen by being online.

Starscream took the laser protectors off his laser gun.

"Who wants to kick some Autobot aft?" The Seeker asked them.

"ME!" Blitzwing shot up.

"WE!" The Deceptitroopers all raised their servos

"Leave me here for a little bit. I have some adoring to do on this magnificent and glorius Masterpiece." Lugnut said, pretty much occupied by the single medium sized picture made for the rocky wall alone.

Starscream glared at the artist.

"No time to hold a staring contest!" Starscream declared,taking out a big box from his Jet compartment. "This thing will preserve the image long after the battle. Just like this."

Starscream out it near the image and clicked the top. There it turned into a biodome like square being a transparent white covering the entire masterpiece as Lugnut had praised it moments prior. It has hard suction cups to all four corners.

"Ooooh!" Lugnut said, bouncing his feet on the ground making sqeaky noises. "I like it!"

Everybot including the clones all had a blank expression on their faceplates, most likely from the reaction or the sound emittingg from underneath Lugnut Foot similar to 'Were is thy sting?" episode from Transformers Animated.

BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLINNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

The Door to the Decepticon base was sent into a wall.

"Time to ruin some Decepticon time!" Envyhide said,coming into the door way.

Starscream turned towards the direction where the Autobots would be likely to arrive. Lugnut takes out his battle mace. Blitzwing's hot and cold cannons activated at once. The other three Decepitroopers were confused on what their weapon are.

"Decepticons...we have a home to defend and we won't let these Autobots destroy it." Starscream said, his servo clenched into a fist. "There's only going to be ONE winner after this."

"US!" They said together.

r-R-R-R-R-R-RURM RUMR RUMBLE!

One of the Prowl clones throws a star shaped weapon right at the Decepticon from the dark tunnel, and struck the wing of Starscream. "Decepticons...TURN ON THE LIGHTS AND ATTACK!" He shouted, point to the tunnel.

The three Decepitroopers shot laser blasts at the side of the tunnels and lightened the path up to a hallwa-Not a narrow hallway. but a wide hallway with A LOT of Autobots headed to the Decepticons way.

"Lugnut, use the Punch to Break EVERYTHING in the hallway." Starscream says."When everything isn't going as we expected."

"Why?"

"Just a wider battlefield."

And then they went into combat. Well Lugnut went into the hall way first before everyone else and slightly stretched the opening longer by a couple of feet like four to five at least in the form of length measured by a measuring tape.

Battle broke out.

Antagony places Ivy into the Protoform she had been 's really done...I can't believe she actually finished it at last a few days ago. Antagony mused to herself while snatching the ball off from the girls neck.

Ivy's body is inside the shell that has a rather interesting human mold shape containing her.

"Ball...Tag...whatever you are..I need a key." Antagony said to the unanimate object. She had her optic closed.I trust you. The Ant trusted her entire life,friends, and family all on this long shot idea to save sparks.

Antagony sighed.

The ball reformated into a orange and black card with edges similar to a key.

"Here goes nothing." The Ant said, inserting the card into Ivy's forehead.

Beams of lighter orange light blinded her optics.

The body became covered in metal; Ivy's pigtail moved into two rearview mirrors on both sides of her head that slowly gained purple theme, the side of her helmet became similar to Elita-1 without a big circle coming out,Her shoulders had her front wheel,her face becomes a light gray while her neck turned black.

The Protoform gained the front part of the vehicle, her shoulders turned black, two extra pieces of metal aka sides purple doors with a loght blue large 'M' to the side are on top of lighter purple arms,the trunk to her vehicle zapped to the back below her butt, her legs became purple with light blue side way 'T's. Her ankles became black.

Around her ankles formed mountain like peak legs with electricity like light blue designs a few inches below, the area in front of the area was a darker purple foot shape,beside the mountain like peak are wheels.

Last but not least...A red crown bronze appeared on her forehead. The optics flickered open to reveal red,gentle eyes. Its her custom eye color for choice.

"Speedstinger." Antagony said, letting the name slip from her mouth.

"Oh, meH-LIKING-THAT-NAME!" Speedstinger said, taking out a electric whip from the back of her car compartment. "Those-Autobots-do-not-know-what-a-girl-like-I-can-do!"

The generaly hyper femme is glad, mainly because of her newest Cybertronian body.

"But-"

Speedstinger quickly darted away from the table and the Ant femme before she could say anything else. Wow. She's fast. But not fast enough for her own security system! Antagony thought, when the door slammed shut.

"ANTAGONY I AM SO NOT GONNA LISTEN TO YOU ABOUT SECURITY SYSTEMS EVER AGAIN!"

Speedy was apparently carried away at being a Cybertronian.

Back at the tunnel...Blitzwing was already being defeated by the round of Decepticons despite all the effort using his combined lasers. The Deceptitroopers did not make any difference at all except for epical fails.

"Where's your little friend Blitzwing?" Ratchet asked him, after sending his friend Lugnut to the wall. The mech smirked. "I am willing to bet she is already making the decision of her life. Especially the handy viruses I made for Prowl's clones to release if they got her."

Blitzwing's optics flared.

"YOU-" Blitzwing screamed, launging at the mech. "RATCHHHEETTT!"

Anger surged through his vains. His friend was mortally messed up in her mind. She didn't remember anything about the Decepticons. His friends meant EVERYTHING to him. Blitzwing's friends were like family.

He sent one of the ninja Prowls flying into the wall.

The Deceptitroopers are trying to 'help' but merely failing in their own wish. Buzzkill is awkwardly defeating the 2nd by doing nothing else except for acting his cowardish self and not even wanting to take part.

"Ewwww what is that?" He asked the 2nd.

"What?" The 2nd Deceptrooper asked, looking all over himself.

Welll...Maybe he isn't defeating him.

"That." Buzzkil pointed at his wings.

The Second Deceptrooper grew annoyed and blasted the coward away.

Bulkhead slammed Lugnut into the ground with huge cracks and bruises all over. He was certainly stronger than the loyal mech by twenty pounds or so. "You are so weak." Bulkhead commented, while Prowl and Starscream fought. "Depending on your 'friends' I would have thought the dependence on your 'leader' would be weaker."

Lugnut slammed his Battle Mace on Bulkhead.

"TAKE that back!" He said, sending the mech into the wall.

"Never." Bulkhead horsely said.

Lugnut slammed him to the ground. He remembered lyrics to a song that quite fitted the parallel version of Optimus Prime through television movies or series. I am not going to give up. I am not going to fall.

_You got the touch, You got the power,_

_Yeah,_

_After all is said and done, You never walk, you never run,_

_you're a winner,_

Lugnut punched Bulkhead at the faceplate so hard enough that he was sent flying towards the entrance. He suddenly got the transmission wavelength to the nemisis through some very hard thinking towards punching Bulkhead.

He established a connection to the base systems for the Nemisis

"Ah ha!" One of the prowl clones said, sending Lugnut into a pile of rock. The clone has JUST recently returned with a old fashion Motorcycle design still baring a mark to the original Generation Prowl design. She wore a visor like Jazz. "You are a wacky and noisy,kaput bus!"

"She's back!" Stutterstreak glomped her after the femme got Lugnut down.

"STUTERSTREAK GET YA BUTT OFF ME!"

Back at Ivy's old humanly room. Speedstinger is prying open the door using all of her fingers. "Must. open. THE DOOR!" The femme said as her foot is on the door and the other one is a few feet away on the floor.

Antagony is laughing.

"Remember the code you made?"

"No."

"8920 Meggy is silly 78B."

Speedstinger shot Antagony a glare.

"Not-a-time-for-jokes!" She said,

"I am serious. like you were." Antagony smartly said.

Speedstinger rolled her optics and typed in the code into the object.

**Bing!**

**RED ALRT ALRT ALET ALER**

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled. "ANNOY THE STINKING THE AUTOBOTS, ALARM!"

Speedstinger ripped the object out of the wall. Then she dashed through the hallway-almost got there when the extra wall that she had programmed was put into action. "DAMN YOU-ANTAGONY!" She screamed. "I-WILL-NEVER-LISTEN-ABOUT-FURTHER-SECURITY!"

Antagony is rolling over how many mistakes Speedstinnger had done listening to every single precaution to protect herself and her spark,ing from being killed. the hallway has a speed monitor to determine if somebody was out to kill-which pretty much fit Speedstingers attitude.

On board of the Nemisis, Megatron is coordinating the ship towards the planet of his dreams and goals. It is something more amazing. More delicate. More beautyful. More precious in unidentifi-able words.

"Nemsis...show me what is going in inside the Decepticon base on Planet Earth." Megatron said to the control panel.

"Yes Megatron." The spaceship said, showing the monitor where the almost definite defeat appearing to be in action inside the hallway.

Megatron's optics widened in horror. He saw Blitzwing being overpowered by the Prowl clones who he hadn't seen for almost a hour in his view. The Deceptitroopers are currently in the process of defeat by Prowl's clones. Lugnut seems to not be able to last this one. Starscream didn't look right okay. What in the name of primus are they doing without me?! Meg's optics became full of rage. "And look at that! The Autobots are being lead by the Ninja bot!" He said.

"Do you want to go ther-"

"OF COURSE I DO!" The impatient leader yelled to the screen. "Now get into that transportation tunnel!"

At the base...Starscream is literately in his most vulnerable moment from Prowl. His wings were especially damaged and broken off at the edges. His optics winced. This is a unexpected dose of pain. Starscream took note.

"Admit, you have lost." Prowl said to the mech. "With humans...you are most caple-able to fall even with a Techno-Organic"

Starscream brought himself up using a big boulder.

"N-e-NEVER." He said,blasting his lazor gun at Prowl. "You are insulting EVERY human out there, from human to freaks alike, including Techno-Organics." Starscream picked up a boulder when Prowl was shaking his helmet."Never-the-less what happens. We ALWAYS come back for our valuable team members unlike YOU!"

Starscream struck Prowl using the boulder and knocked him down.

"Decepticons are so easy to defeat." Ratchet commented, while he and a few of the other Prowl Clones used their combined force to wound the Cons badly. They had left Sari at their base because she got a 'cold'.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAKGJPBSG WGJLGLKJR**

**EGKDGGR**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A large spaceship crashed through the rocky wall. The grund rumbled moments before the entire spaceship had arrived. Gravel and dirt became unsettled into the air to perhaps bother the winning Autobots.

"Hey,we were just about to win!" Bulkhead complained with a whole lot of rage in his voice. He didn't like this interruption. "Cheater! Their pants should be on fire!"

"I would agree. but...we don't have pants." Starscream mocked the mech.

"Pants?" One of the Deceptitroopers repeated. "What's that?"

"The Research on the interweb." The third Deceptitrooper replied.

The platform fell to the ground, automatically sending light gray smoke from the brightly white a big and tall figure strolled down the platform as the dust still bugged everyone's optics.

BWEEEEEP

The Platform retracted back into the machine.

"I thought this attack was Optimus's most unusual tactic, but, it turned out Prowl is leading The Autobots. Where is he anyyway?" The Mech said as the smoke cleared away. "What a unpleansent surprise."

Ratchet's optics were big.

"Oh yeah, he's screwd." He said, letting his arm transform into a powerful lazor cannon. He had done a heck lot of body tampering it almost seemed to be unpredictable of which weapon he would use and if he hadn't replaced his main weapon wth something else.

Megatron used both his fusion canons and countered the attack.

A old radio stuck halfway into the wall had out of the blue turned on...and played one famous song.

_You got the touch!_

_You got the POWAAAAAAAA!_

_After all is said and done._

_You've never walked, you've never run!_

_You're a winner!_

Megatron shot both Fusion canons at the Autobots direction.

BOOOOOOOOOOMM

"Decepticons,The Punch of weather breaking!" The leader announced.

Megatron is referring to the cobination of Lugnut's extreme punch, Blitzwing's hot and ice lasers,Starscream's laser blasters, and his own fusion blaster part. Lugnut nodded, then he slammed his gigantic arm into the ground right as Blitwing did too.

The Deceptictroopers used their laser beams while flying in the air.

_You got the moves, you know the streets._

_Break the rules, take the heat._

_You're nobody's fool!_

It made a sea of fireblazing ice pushing their way out of the gravel around the autobots and the laser blaster/fusion canon power effort clipped the icicles towards the Autobots.

"Ohmigod!" Stutterstreak said. "Lazor blasted icicles with fire on them are headed our way!"

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough!_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

_You got the heart!_

_You got the motion!_

The Autobots were fatally wounded from the inflicted sharp like object. Deceptor grew annoyed by the loud music playing from the walls. "WHERE IS THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?!" The mech growled, taking one of the icicle spikes and attacked Blitzwing.

"You're...hm...MIND!" Blitzwing replied, forcing the icicle at Deceptor. His optics were clearly determined. "If anything happenz to Olivia. I WILL KILL YOU."

Blitzwing swung him by his leg in a circle and sent Deceptor flying to the exit.

_You know that when things get too tough._

_You got the touch!_

_You never bend, you never break._

_You seem to know just what it takes._

_You're a fighter!_

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

Bulkhead threw Envyhide via his wrecking ball to the Decepticons direction. The mech has his ninja weapon out and ready to offline of the weakest members on the team(Who is currently wounded from fighting The Original Prowl).

"Oh no you don't." Starscream scowled, sending a punch to thee mech's face and let the mech fly back into the Autobot's side.

Ratchet shoved both his magnets into the ground.

"Discharging advantage." The Autobot said, with a very evil grin.

Then green electricity surged through the floor like a magnetic 's lasers immediately became disabled,Lugnut's battle mace is the only thing working, Starscream's lasers were also rendered useless, including Megs Canon fusions.

The Deceptitroopers were primarily disarmed.

They were cornered; yet the music slowly turned into a not-so-loud tune from the very loud one it had originally started as minutes ago, however, it matched the currently theme by long runs and the battle between Cybertronians.

"You are cornered Decepticons!" Ratchet said, as they started coming forward. "Give up."

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

"Where's a Electric whip bot when you need one?" Megatron asked, turning his head towards the right.

"...Ivy has a whip?" Lugnut said, being dumbfounded. Ivy was possiby the only one who recently gained more weapons than anyone else after the upgrade had been occured to save her life. (And the city without really knowing about the bomb part in the past)

Megatron facepalmed himself.

"She's had it since the upgrade, you dumbutt." Starscream informed the mech. "Ivy hardly used it in fear that she would activate the remaining allspark power inside."

"We're doomed." Blitzwing whined.

Something clicked in Starscream's mind.

"Oh, we aren't doomed." He said, with a smile. He heard a annoyed scream at a hard wall. I should really appreciate the element of annoyance. Ivy sounds like she is ticked off at her own stupidity for the security systems. Hahaa. "The solution is headed this way."

Then a sharp light gray wall struck the Autobots. It didn't hurt them all too badly except for a few dents here and there.

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

_You know you got the touch_

_You're at your best when when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

**Vooooooommmmmm!**

A purple and light blue buggy car zipped into the battlefield. It looked adorable in the face of danger. The Vehicle transformed into a small femme who held a light blue electrical whip in her right purple servo.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

**ALERT ALRT ALRT ALET ALER ALR ARL ARL ARL**

"Hey,this-is-your-problem-now!" The femme, aka Speedstinger, threw a large alarm at the Autobots. She was so bold in doing so. but while the object flew...Speedstinger used her electrical whip to make it similar as a thunderbolt.

While the Autobots were staring at the upcoming object; Speedstinger zipped from bot to bot, she slid her card key into the side of their shoulders or chests which repaired ALL of the damaged conducted on their body. It even restored their weapons.

"Who is this femme and what is she doing?!" Beachswiper said.

"YOUR-WORST-ORIGIN-NIGHTMARE!" Speedstinger cried the quote she had told Olivia previously and now to the Autobot. She wrapped her whip around the femme who wasn't in a group of Autobots unlike her fellow relatives. "Hehehehe. oopsy dosie."

"Ahhh!" Beachswiper yelled,getting electrocuted.

"Decepticons, make them FLY, literletly." Megatron said, pointing to the Autobots.

And THEY ALL used their canons/lasers at once. Speedstinger did a backflip in the air momentarily before they all had worked together on one single decision: Get rid of The Autobots from their sight and base.

FLLAABOOOMMM!

"Now...who is she?" Megatron asked Starscream. "Her name can't be 'Your worst origin nightmare' because that would be crazy."

Starscream falls into a laughing fit.

"You know her." Came Antagony's voice. She came through the entry way.

The Leader raised his cannon at the femme.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the Typhacon attack." He growled. "Nor giving the Autobots's spy Arcee our plans for the Sentinel Supreme."

Speedstinger tilted her head.

"So she's saved Optimus Prime instead of Blackarachna and helped The Autobots into winning the-"

Megatron's optics enlarged.

"She DID WHAT?!" The Leader became furious.

"Blackarachnai's offline." Antagony acknowledged. "Nothing to praise about."

"NOTHING TO PRAISE ABOUT? YOU FREAKING OFFLINED A HUGE COLONY OF ACTIVE PROTOFORMS AND NEW DECEPTICONS-Annnd offlined the only one who KNEW where the huge deposits of Proto-matter could be found." The mech ranted. He really hated her.

Blitzwing came in between the two.

"Um, why don't you talk about thiz zometime later, becauze the fazt talking femme is mozt definetly Ivy." Blitzwing interuppted. them. "...And you aren't alone on hating her."

Megatron looks to the area beside him. Then he heard everyone giggling at something he didn't even know about. "What?" He asked, giving a glance. "What's so funny?"

Lugnut pointed to Megatron's left arm.

"Ooooh-call-of-duty-fusion-canon!" Speedstinger said, hanging onto his arm with a wide smile on her face. "Why do you remind me of a man I had seen as a kid?"

Apparently, when she was turned into a cybertronian...The serious side of Ivy died off during the transformation into a complete transformer, her body is completely made up of wires, not a sight of clothing or a human skull can be uncovered through scanning,and her hyper-go-lucky attitude returned.

And she remembered the name Megatron had told her: "Megs."

Megatron is speechless and unable to explain how.

* * *

Two or one hour later...

Megatron comes inside the room where Bumblebee of his universe is held captive. The white and purple Autobot is determined to get out of his restraints through some mean hearted scenarios and possibly tricking the leader.

Now...Bumblebee is sweating and needs some Fan Service.

"Are you going to let me go or what?" The mech asked Megatron. "You are already on Planet Earth-"

"No." Megatron cut him off.

Bumblebee gave him a glare. Megatron is changing the control settings and updating everything for the ship to know and which direction it needs to reroute in the underground base hanger for other spacecrafts.

"I need some Fan Service." Bee whined. "I am feeling hot."

The mech chuckled.

"Fan Service?" He said, with a sly smile on his faceplate."You need Fan Service I hear?"

"I need Fan Service!"

Megatron walked to the door, where the shape of a seeker is seen standing beside it. Once he got to the figure...there was only whispering that Bumblebee could not hear using his audios specifically.

"Here's your Fan Service." Megatron said, leaving the room.

And Starscream came in. Megatron misinterpited what Bee was say into a totally dfferent way. This may be able to benifiet to provide the giant elephant in the room, Fan now we should continue our story.

"MEGGATROOONN!" Bumblebee screamed as the doors shut.

**One hour later...**

Speedstinger felt the sparkling kicking more than usual inside her stomach. "Looks like the little one is a really tough kicker." Speedstinger giggled. "The Sparkling is so going to be taught soccar once it becomes old enough."

"It's been four months already?" Megatron said in suprise. He hoped the sparkling wouldn't be able to kick so hard it would target a object into outer space with no possiblity of returning to Earth as a ball.

Speedstinger laughed.

"It has." She replied. "Did you have a timey wimy?"

Megatron has no clue.

"Timy wimy invovles going through hyperspace or some Space Bridge portal designated to a specific time period." She explains to him. "For short...did you use hyperspace?"

"Yes." Megatron replied with a sense of knowing leaving her in the milita's hands was a very good decision. He knew this by her knowledge-able skills about science fiction and the requirments of time travel.

Wooosh

Her water broke.

"What was that?" SpeedStinger cluelessly asked, tilting her head.

Megatron, on the other hand, is panicking.

"Your water just broke!" Megatron said, freaked out about what had just happened.

"M...My what?"

"Ivy,you are supposed to know these things! You lived as a human for petes sake."

"I didn't do that much research."

Megatron groaned.

"And this is awkward." Megatron acknowledged, picking the female up. "I am taking you to the Med Bay."

Nobody has told him about Ivy's origin and what had happened for the past few weeks on planet Earth or the discovery that Ultra Magnus is her dad. They believed whenever the bomb was removed...She would somehow be brought back,then become a OFFICIAL Transformer with a spark chamber and all.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled, running into the medical bay."The Sparkling is coming!"

Starscream turned from the translucent tube containing a insect to the soon-to-be-parents. (Really he was trying to distract himself from asking the important question to himself when he met Antagony in her 'future')

"It's already time?" Starscream asked the leader.

"Of course it is, I just came back from a awkward conversation about Ivy's water breaking." Megatron sarcastically replied.

"I am okay!" She said,while Megatron placed her onto the table.

The Scientist has almost NO experiance with the birth of a sparkling.

"Uhh...HEY ANTAGONY AND BLITZWING, SPARKLING DELIVERY!" Starscream said to the hallway. He shrugs. "They are the real expert here. Blitzwing did more research than I had on the interweb and such."

Blitzwing and Antagony came into the room.

"How is Antagony a 'expert' for this?" The unsure Megatron said, using four fingers around the word 'expert'.

Speedstinger started kicking.

"You can't be serious." Antagony remarked, realizing what Starscream is about to say.

"Bkitzwing knows." He said, grining very widly.

"HORMONEZZZZZZ!" Blitzwing declared. "Zhe needz two botz to hold her bot to catch the zparkling and cut the cord...if there iz one." He coughed. "BTW,zpread her legz out but bent."

"Which hand has the most torture to one person?" Megatron asked Blitzwing.I so want Antagony to get tortured by the one who hates her as much as I do. He cleverly thought. It is cheap. Sweet enjoyment. and pure genius.

"Right. Mozt definetly Right." Blitzwing replied, fetching towels and tools needed for the new sparkling delivery.

Speedstinger titled her head.

"Which right? His right or my right?" She randomly began questioning.

Megatron went to his right of her left. Antagony went to her left of Speedstinger's right. The pregnant femme groaned and tightly squeezed both of the Decepticon's hands as the contractions began.

"OHMIGOD, I never thought it would be THIS painful!" Speedstinger complained,then a surge of hyperness went through her body. She waved Antagony in the air.

"DROPPP MEEEHHH!"

"KEWL, I ca-Ow-ew-I can wave a full grown transformer in the air!"

"SPPEEEEDDDYYYY!"

Blitzwing handed Starscream the neccassary objects.

"Hahahahahaha." Blitzwing said, falling over laughing. "Thiz iz zo funny!

Starscream puts one of the towels under the area where the sparking is supposed to come. He has two towels in his hand,Armor soap,a blanke,and a home made booklet called 'how to deliver a sparkling' in the other hand.

"Um...What do I need to do with these?" Starscream asked. "I can't use a booklet right now!"

"Juzt watch for the head of the zparkling. You muzt catch it before the sparkling falls. Then uze your lazer blazter to cut the cord,clean it up,and wrap the zparkling into thiz blanket." Blitzwing explained to the seeker. "Underztand?"

"I think so." Starscream rubbed his helmet.

The Contractions happened every three to five minutes, they were unusually hard for the pregnant femme who inflicted torture upon the ones holding her hand-However...One of them,mainly Megatron, is taking advantage of the moment by using her hand to give him a shoulder message.

The shouldermessage is also relieving Speedstinger's pain.

Blitzwing put Starscream right in front of the area he is supposed to be at.

"Now watch and tell her to puzh when you zee the zparkling iz almozt there." Blitzwing furtherly explained."Now...do you zee it?"

Starscream shook his helmet after seeing nothing.

"Nope."

"Then tell her to puzh RIGHT at the contraction!"

A minute later,she had a contraction and twisted Antagony's finger into a knot as she screeched with pain. The Sparkling is likely a big one. the confused Starscream had to do as he was instructed.

"Okay, push."

Speedstinger screame as the sparkling made damage while heading out.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked. "Is the sparkling too big?"

"No. No." Starscream denied,shaking his helmet. He tilted to Blitzwing and whispered, "There better be another way to get the sparkling out!"

Blitzwing laughed.

"Adveennttuuureee timmee!" He said, clicking a button on his shoulder.

Blitzwing shrunk to the size of a beetle. "I know juzt the way!"

Then he went waited and waited as the contractions passed. He gotta get that sparkling out! He anxiously thought while doing what he was told to do by Blitzwing in the very first place.

Soon thereafter, Blitzwing hopped right out and landed on the floor. He increased bac into his normal size.

"Primuz, it'z zo cute!" He said,

"Is it coming?" Starscream asked him. "At the size of a regular sparkling?"

"Yezzzzzzzzzzzzzz!...Temporarly." Blitzwing nodded. "Now catch it!"

Starscreal turned around at the nick of time to catch a small,baby like minuture Transformer. "Awww." He said, shooting the cord off and wiped the sparkling clean. "It's a boy."

Antagony is breathing heavily and panting fro the exhaustive torture, while Megatron on the other hand stood right up to see the sparkling. "Why is he...The size of a cup?"

Starscream and Blitzwing laughed,"Wait for it."

Lugnut wasn't in this entire mess because he was making a family portrait of everyone including; Megatron,Starscream, a little bundle in SpeedStingers arms, Antagony, Datagator,Blitzwing,Himself, and Olivia. It is still a work in progress.

"Lugnut, You are missing out on the sparkling!" Came Megatron's voice.

Like a prepared fox, the words met his audios and he ran out of his room withoutbreaking the entrance except...The floor got some crater like marks. I never ever seen a sparkling in my entire life before! I only have seen Protoforms! The mech arrived to the med bay.

The Newborn Sparkling has green rearview mirrors on his large black helmet shaped like bumblebee's with two neon green tiger marks at the side,there is also a design similar to Batman's symbol on his forehead,his optics are a light blue like his dads,his shoulders have a snow plow shields ontop shaped like Batman's symbol.

The Sparkling has a black torso with a light gray 'x' part inbtween, his chest is sorta similar to his dad with it being the front window of the Batmobile and the Decepticon symbol being above, he has light gray shoulders, his arms black and light blue cardoors, the left arm has a small fusion canon attached,and his legs are black and green structured similar to Megatron's.

He has his dad's facial features.

Why does he have...two pupils in both optics?" Megatron said,looking at the bundle in Speedstinger's arms.

"His headlights are his optics." Speedstinger hypothised.

"Awwwww!" Lugnut said, "He's so cute! Like a robotinized Batman!"

"I know right." Blitzwing agreed. "What'z gonna be hiz human name and Cybertronian name? Juzt in caze he getz turned human zomewhere he doezn't need enemiez to know itz him."

"Uh...What about Storm bringer?" Antagony suggested.

Speedstinger smiled.

"Honey, don't listen to that name.," She sweetly said, holding Megatron's servo tightly with a sense of disliking Antagony even more. "Blachgage. The engager of destroying blackness, very headstrong."

"Saben, that's the most unusal name I can pick out for his human form." Megatron said, tapping his chin.

Everyone laughed.

"Original and unuzual!" Blitzwing laughed, falling over on to his back. "So true!"

Blachgage hicupped.

"Awwwww." They all said at once, while the scene starts to back away from the new parents and now uncles/aunts to the newest addition to the family. The scene moves above te base where the hole leading to the side is covered.

The camera view speeds to the Autobot base.

Optimus arrived to a empty base. The Monitor wasn't on. The building was silent as a weazel. It is very dark and creepy."Where is everyone?" The leader said, turning on his shouder lights.

He heard squeaky noises.

"Who's there?" The Prime asked, taking out his ax. "Show yourself!"

Buzzkill and Stutterstreak came out of the shadows.

"Oh. j-h-h-h-just you." Buzzkill said, shaking uncontrollyable. "The lights went out after thunder struck the plant."

"Where's Ratchet and Bulkhead?" The Prime asked the two.

The Two prowls shruged.

"We d-d-d-d-dunno." Stutterstreak stuttered.

Prime heard rustling behind him. He warly turned around to be struck at the faceplate. Optimus staggered back onto a dark gray couch. The Couch tumbled back on the floor.

"Prowl's doing." The prime grunted to himself. "I should have known a scumbag and backstabber like him would use this situation."

Optimus slashed his axe clearly in front.

BING!

"Got him." Optimus concluded. H went to he side of the room and pressed down a round button.

Baazzziinng

Optimus walked forward and didn't see Prowl anyway in sight. "Where did he go?" He said, looking from side to side.

A determined Prowl attacked Optimus from behind.

"Nice try!" The Leader said, flipping the mech from behind his back and onto the floor. He noticed obviously several of the prowls who were in there had dents on them. "Why try now? Start speaking or else I will hand you over to Isaac Sumdac."

"I alone,with my clones and the other two mechs, right about defeated the Decepticons in their base." Prowl said. "Your way is outdated and non-win-able. Mine, It invovles attacking them right at their home as their most prized Techno-Organic is not on THEIR side.I am a better leader than you."

Prime has his foot over the ninja bot .

"There's only ONE leader around here...and thats me." He said, sounding very mad and ticked. "Say hello to Isaac for me when you get there."


	12. Chapter 11: Garbage in, Garbage out

_"Chorus:_  
_He's holdin' on to the wheel_  
_To the way she made him feel._  
_To the shifter, to the pictures._  
_Every precious moment with her._  
_Like the left behind colors in the sky_  
_When the sun is gone._  
_He's holdin' on._  
_Oh, he's holdin' on._

_There's that voicemail on his cell phone_  
_He don't dare erase._  
_She ended with I love you,_  
_And he saves it just in case_  
_It might still be true._  
_No he ain't through._

_Chorus_

_To the past_  
_To the last time he held her_  
_The breath on his neck._  
_The three words she said._

_Oh oh oh_

_He's holdin' on to the wheel_  
_To the way she made him feel._  
_To the shifter, to the pictures._  
_Every precious moment with her._

_He's holdin' on_  
_Yeah, he's holdin' on_  
_He's holdin' on_  
_He's holdin on_"-Holding on-Rascal flatts.

Blitzwing is at the docks, of course, day dreaming about finding his lost 'girl'friend Olivia. Something kept bugging him that something wasn't right about this day. It was almost like she was there knocking on his helmet that much to something troublesome.

"Hey Buddy, don't worry yourself too hard." Lugnut said to the Veteran. "She's probably fine and in the hands of some good sameritan."

Blitzwing sighed.

"How I wizh I can believe that idea." He said. "It'z all thoze rotten Autobotz fault! Zhe would ztill be here if they hadn't found her and Millizec came into the zcene."

He sighed.

Lugnut picked up his friend.

"You totally need something better than this!" He said, flying into the air. He is going to do something for his little buddy. He flew over a hobobot known in the other universe as Wreck Gar. The Hobobot seemed to have been awaken.

"Helllo?" He said, turning to different directions. "Anyone there?"

The Purple, light gray,and black armored mech with yellow on him turned his TV head towards a large board featuring superhero's just like his counter part making the slogan: "Superman is a hero...Why can't you?" for a very expensive superhero saga kit.

"A hero?!" The mech said.

"A hero indeed!" The ad said,expecting an average person to ask something like that. "Just go out and buy it!"

The Machine did an air punch.

"Oh yeah!" He said, then he paused. "Who am I?"

He looked at labels that he had on himself. "Piece of price. Nah. Cornsyrup flavered Taco!" He cried out, squealing with joy and happyness. He saw one of the recently returned Prowl Clones in his vehicle mode skid into the area.

"You look like a worthless-_wreck_-walking-pile-of-_gar_bage." Killjoy said, "Honestly, you are."

"I am Wreck-Gar!" The mech cried out, slamming Killjoy with a sticky stop sign by accident. "Ooops sorry. Are you okay?"

"No. thanks to you." He said. "Honestly."

"Is your name honestly?" Wreck-Gar asked him. "It's almost like a trademark."

Killjoy shook his helmet.

"No. It's Killjoy. as in killer of Joy." He explained. "I am Prowl's clone. The ninja-dude-who-tried-to-kill-Optimus-Prome."

"Prome?"

Killjoy rubbed his temples.

"That totally came out wrong." He said, shaking his helmet. He turned away from the mech of garbage with a garbage bin that has EVERYTHING he possibly needed. "Hey want to come to the base with me?"

Wreck-Gar adventurely went somewhere else as the mech had been busy for a minute.

"WRECK-GAR!" Killjoy screamed,witnessing the garbage truck colliding with several vehicles as the single hand worst driver in the entire world. "Crap. The Deceptoicons are so not going to loop him into joining their force!"

Killjoy followed after the mech.

"Here humans!" The piece of garbage said, "Here's some garbage!"

Lugnut landed in the middle of the street while several of the humans are fleeing from the really scary scene.

"Okay, here's something you might like!" He said,dropping his veteran friend to the ground. "Try encouraging him to be a nice guy and join the family."

"It izn't the same without Olivia." Blitzwing mumbled to himself.

BING!

"HEY!" Blitzwing shouted after Wreck Gar had thrown a motorcycle design that originally belonged to the original Wreck Gar from the Transformers Generation 1. "That wazn't very nice of you."

"Ooops, Sorry." Wreck-Gar apologized to the mech. "I am Wreck Gar!"

"Az in Garbage?"

"As in Garbage...Wait was that a retorical question?"

"Now it iz."

Wreck Gar frowned and felt a compulsive urge to give him a hard punch. Which he did straight at the face plate of Blitzwing without really stopping himself.

**PUNCH!**

"Oooowch." Lugnut said. "Aye. He's just a bad move."

Blitzwing wiped off the energon from the side of his mouth.

"Oh you juzt brought it on!" Blitzwing declared, tumbling into a fight with the tremendously younger mech. He was mad,sad,ticked,and already set off into a fight at the same time. He needed to relieve these harsh feelings so badly.

Wreck Gar threw Blitzwing through the street and got him injured in turn.

Lugnut took his battle mace out from behind his back.

"He's got the attitude of a Autobot." Lugnut remarked, slamming the mace onto his side.

Wreck Gar landed in a business buildings glass. His body managed to fall from the incredibile height and landed on a bounchable roof that sent him to the ground. "OOOOH I LIKE FLYING!" The mech remarked, deviously and eagerly wanting to fly.

"Autobots CAN'T fly!" Lugnut said.

"The only thing that you are good for iz GARBAGE!" Blitzwing said towards The mech.

A light went off above Wreck Gar's head.

"I am Wreck-Gar and the only thing I am good for is GARBAGE!" He said, throwing all his garbage from his bin to the Decepticons.

Blitzwing's lips puckered as he shielded himself,"Crap."

Blitzwing's Lasers directly aimed at the newly created Augobot and shot his fire missles right at him._ Wreck-Gar seems to be handling the fight better than I expected all together._ Killjoy thought watching Wreck Gar use a car door as a shield. _And very skilled._

"AHHH A TRANSFORMER WACKY TRUCK!" One of the citizens screamed as she/he fled from the street with fear. "WHAT'S NEXT?! A KITT DROMNEY CAMPAIGN TRUCK?"

**ZAAAAAAAAP!**

Blitzwing's shoulder was cracked by the reflected attack.

"You are in no way capable of being a Decepticon." Lugnut told the Autobot, throwing a big vehicle at him that eerie strikes a powerful resemblance to a kidnapper van.

Wreck Gar collided with the vehicle.

"HEY ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?" Wreck Gar said, squeezing hmself from beneath the larger transportation vehicle. "I ain't that stupid." His TV Antanna's buzzed with some unrelated matters. "...What's dinolicious?"

Killjoy reluctedly sigh.

"You could easily bring down THEM two." He said, attaching a device onto a red fire hydrant. the Device is labled: 'Extremely Dangerous to Fire Hydrants enough that it will cloud the atmosphere with Clohinianide temporary for a few minutes.' very carefully.

BEEEP!

Smoke got into everyone's optics/eyes except for the two Autobots. Blitzwing stood right up looking in all directions for the new Autobot like he was not even close to being finished via a long shot. He couldn't seem to find him.

The mech groaned.

"Autobotz are cowardz!" Blitzwing complained,shaking his fist to the air. " THEY ARE ZO LOW!"

Lugnut threw several vehicles onto the popped up fire hydrants into being sealed just for the time-He made sure nobody were inside the vehicle before then. "At least I am getting some more skill on my Basketball throwing." Lugnut said, looking to the bright side.

Blitzwing shook his helmet.

"You joined a Bazketball team?" Blitzwing repeated, trying to imagine him being inside a giant PE building with several humans. It only ended out him breaking the wooden floor and creating a catastophic incident.

Lugnut laughed.

"No, you haven't been noticing the games we have done for the past few days." Lugnut told his friend, waving to the construction workers. "You have been droopy longer than I can count with everyone's digits!"

Blitzwing covered his wound.

"Fifty?"

"No, sixteenish Solar Cycles."

Priime arrived to Dinobot Island with huge expectations to destroy the Dinobots. _They will not be able to stand in my way to conquer this planet._ He stepped foot onto the recently created Docks. He saw only the forest,insects, birds making theeir natural sounds. _If Ratchet can JUST bring them into a comma like state._

Optimus walked through the forest using his axe to cut down tree branches preventing him from going further. "Gurrrr, I hate plants!" The Prime swore to himself.

**Craaacccckkk**

Optimus turned around scared like a little child holding a baseball bat.

"Oh.," He said, lowering his axe. "Just a common deer. Hah. Hah Hah."

By the inside. He is truthfully scared.

"Come out come out come out where ever you are." He said, while he came into a big and empty clearing that rolled up to a newly active Volcano.

SQAUR!

Swoop and Snarl strolled at different sides around Optimus.

"I need to speak with-" Prime started to say,but he bit his lip. It is very hard for him to refer one group's **main** speaker as a **LEADER** that formaly used to be a machine,who wanted to eat instead of causing destruction inside Detroit or be coaxed into evil by Sari.

"Saaay it." Snarl said.

"Saaayy eettt!" Swoop joined in as they saw how uncomfortable he was acting.

"Your leader." He finally said.

A Figure walked in front of the Volcano.

"Me ready to speak with the Prime." Grimlock said, being in his Dinobot mode. The Fire gave a more serious effect to how The Dinobot leader had phrased his statement.

Optimus came up to Dinobot Volcano.

"Why do you want?" Grimlock asked the Prime.

"I want you to join me in conquering Planet Earth and squashing the Decepticons. We can be powerful allies!" Optimus explained, taking a breath. "In either case...I want you and your 'team' to get rid dah bomb!"

"Dah bomb?" Grimlock repeated. "What bomb?"

"Ivy."

"Ivy Who?'

Prime frowned.

"St."

It finally clicked in Grimlocks head.

"Me Grimlock WILL NOT join you." He said. "No prime is stronger than me! I recently visited The Decepticons to see their new adorable addition, Blachgage, gawww he's so much like a Hunchback Batman kiddy." His optics became heart like. "WE are stronger than. YOU. Optimus Prime."

Prime narrowed his optics at the mech

"Me Prime stronger than you!" Optimus yelled, pushing Grimlock into the volcano. He reshouted,"STRONGER YOU HEAR!" at the pit of lava. He put his hands on his hips. _Hah! _laughed the Prime as he dusted his hands off. "The Dinobots are finally done."

Little did he know...Grimlock liked the lava.

"Me Grimlock like fire!" The Dinosaur said, absorbing the material he was gradually sinking in-He didn't stand a chance at being offlined. His armor became a bright white rocky with lava cracks and neon green lava.

Optimus Prime turned away from the volcano, muttering. "At least he will join his Spiderfriend."

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZOOOOOOOOOO OOOTTT!

The Lava shooted out of the volcano moments after Prime turned his back.

Optimus Prime froze as he heard the femilar Dinobot cry.

"DINOBOTS DESTROY OPTIMUS PRIME!" The Lava-like Grimlock commanded as he raised a blazing sword towards the sky. Snarl and Swoop got right back on their feet no longer fearing the shorter Prime.

Optimus takes out his battle axe.

"Looks like three's a company." Prime said, looking around the upcoming Dinobots. Cowardly, he would have left if there was a necessary loop hole for him to escape hurriedly without a scrap or piece of metal to attack.

Now he is the one cornered. Not the Decepticons this time around.

"Ay, why don't we negoatiat-" Prime started, but he is caught off by Snarl using his horn to pick Optimus up by his neck-cables.

"Me Snarl say we don't." The Three Horned Dinobot said, begrudgeningly said.

"Me Grimlock give him a sucker punch!"

Optimus Prime's optics widened as he saw the lava mech come forward.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He yelled, trying to prevent himself from getting the punch.

**PUNCH PUNCH PUNCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH**

Optimus was sent flying into a bush with half of his neck ripped off. He staggered to his legs. **_This is what Datagator must have felt after we had sarrounded her._** The Prime covered his wound and had to return back to Detroit.

_"Time for your filthy existence to be over!" Bumblebee shouted to the Crocodile._

_ Her eyes snapped towards his direction,_

_"You little freak!" Datagator shrieked, releasing blue aura from her arms. She ran towards the mech with determination in her optics._ _Her Copying abilities were already in effect._

_ "Bumblebee, do it, NOW!" Prime ordered to the sly mech._

_ Bumblebee extended his arms and wrapped them around her waist, He dug them into Datagator's body very violently that he let energon drool slowly and painfully from her sides. the femme screamed with pure agony._

_"Datagator!" Blackarachnia shouted, downloading Bulkhead's power and sent him into the most nearby wall. She tore Bumblebee off the femme with her strength. But she devestedly ripped off a good portian of the femme. "Gator!"_

_ Bumblebee had collided into Optimus._

_ "Arachnia..." Datagator spoke, her body is slowly becoming consumed in dark grayness like immediate cosmic rust. "I wanna go home...See Ivy for one last time...And Earth...I wish-wish.."_

_"Please save your breath." Arachnia told the dying femme._

_"I had more time to show that Ant of agony she can't fly." She said, hinting Datagator met a part of Antagony's future._

Optimus Prime paused at the exit of Dinobot Island.

"Can't wait for Ratchet to say "Autobots can fly!" When I shove it in his face." He said.

Optimus gained a jet pack on his back and turned it on. Then he flew towards the city with a wobbly flight containing of going up and down vouching chances to crash into the ocean or collide into a building instead of landing safely.

Meanwhile Blitzwing is somewhat droopy. So Starscream decided to give him a little bright fresh piece of news that should not be given to the Autobots just yet, or probably not ever in the league of extraordinary friends.

_ "Blitzwing."_

"What?"

_ "I have something to tell you...but you must not tell the Autobots or else you will blow the entire mission off the cap!"_

"Eazy."

Moments after Starsscream shared the news...Blitzwing did a razor cut piece of work cloud formation in the sky above. Beside the very white fluffy appearance was a huge and unexpected smily face a few feet away from the evening sun.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And he broke through the readers screen.

* * *

Yup. I parodied Mitt Romney's Name if you could get the joke about his campaign truck. LOL. I hope you all are enjoying this as I was writing this. Maybe by the time several people have commented... I might be working on the Livy Saga or something else.

After this two parter in series is done...on Fanfiction. net. I will post The Car and The Android. The Intro will be posted first:p. Hint: It takes place in TFP.

By the way, after part 1 AND TWO. AND The Livy Saga...I will make...SHATTERED BEAST WARS Or Better yet make it Shattered Wars. 's going to take place in Beast Wars-No character being a bomb if you are thinking that may happen.


	13. Chapter 12: A simple stage of Sparkling

The body of where Fertilization take place after the exposure of Ivy's 'spark' to Megatron's one sperm dive into the the nucleus of the egg and the sperm combine into a forming mass of cells that travel to a heaven aka the Uterus.

The Chromosones are cloned and separated during this said trip. However during the first three weeks...The body becomes coated in liquid prot-matter that had spread out from the forming mass shielding the fetus. It unrolls from a parasite like appearance to a baby structure.

Through the five to eight weeks;wiring forms beneath the skin, a mold for the genetic features is outlined in black and light gray similar to a protoform-except for the face still being winkly and undetermined,eyes formed closer together, the sparkling begins sucking on one thumb (Left one), soon it begins hiccuping without really making noises.

The little one gains audios, it slowly opens its light blue eyes inside the dark black uterus and blinks a few times to develop the blinking reflex.

Inside Speedstinger's Uterus in the first chapter of Shattered Lives where Major Wedge is about to attack her...The sparkling did a startle reflex perhaps to self preservate itself from loud, wild noises unknown why to the medical field.

The Sparkling hops and plays inside the Uterus to practice walking and jumping like on a tramperlene.

During the ninth to tenth week; the sparkling's anatomny reconstructs to a different format sorta resembling much of a combined version between Lockdown and Bumblebee with a Batman design slowly growing. The shoulders grow bat-man like symbol serving as plowers. His helmet became bulky like attached to a large neck.

His legs gained feet resembling his fathers, his arms resembles his dads with one small fusion canon on his left arm,his chest grew the windowshield of the batmobile, three marks similar to his dad appeared to the side of his face and on his chin.

Two months later,he has became the size of large football. He was so big that he nearly made a great wound on the uterus path out to the world. He was shrunk into a totally different size for the sake of SpeedStinger.

He opened his optics to see his first uncle Starscream and Aunt Antagony, then his dad Megatron and mother SpeedStinger and his other Veteran Uncle Blitzwing.. Then his last Uncle Lugnut.

"Welcome to the world, Blachgage." Speedstinger cooed at her newborn son, who had went though a safe heaven for at least four or some months.


	14. Chapter 13: Soundwave

Megatron is headed towards Sumdac Tower.

He had a plan. A really good one.

"They so need to have a leader." Megatron said, hiding his energy signature froms sight. He is reffering to the small group of superheros;Professor Black,Private Princess,Amiable Archer, and Millisec. So he decided that one of Isaac's sonic attack robots would make a great solution.

His optics targeted a mainly white armored mech with blue skin, who wore a a lime green headband around his head which had a part of the remaining cloth sticking out from the is like a boombox created into a Transformer.

Then he picked up Prowl's energy signature.

"Crap." Megatron said, hiding behind the wall. "He's got the sumdac collar on. There's no chance of him standing down...But why?"

Megatron's mind processed it.

"I get it. He's the backstabbering and blabbing starcream of this universe. Hahaha. Interesting what Starscream can tell me about the parallel universe." The Heroic leader laughed at the comparison. "It's a no-brainer as Blackarachnia would say."

A smile seeped onto the Decepticon's face.

Megatron watched a group of humans walk to the highly gaurded tower. They all seemed to be interested and curious at the magnificent building. Then he witnessed two of the humans stray towards one sonic attack bot.

The one, who he had his optic on, shot a poweful blast of sound at the two and merely destingerated them into sand.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Screamed a good number of the remaining girls, who fleed with their witts. One of the girls was vaporized by his very loud boombox parts. _Protecting one,but killing what he is supposed to protect, humans in gereral._ Megatron observed.

Prowl chased after a human who is fleeing with a part of Isaac's research.

_This is my chance. _

The Leader mobilized and disarmbed the other sonic bots using his fusion canons

"Hello, I am Megatron and you are Soundwave, I presume." The Leader said, greeting the sonic bot by giving him a name.

The mech straightened up. He prepared to use his sonic blasters once more.

"Name Registration; Soundwave." The machine computered. "Task;Destroy Megatron."

Megatron waved his hand in front of himself.

"NO!NO!NO!" Megatron said, waving his hands in front of himself. "You are protecting the human Isaac Sumdac. Right?"

"Answer: Yes." Soundwave said.

Megatron frowned.

"Stop that."

"Answer: Stop what?"

"THAT!"

"Answer: Oookaaay."

Megatron facepalmed himself. "Well you killed a human instead of protecting them. You were MADE to protect others." He said. "You are supposed to shield them. Not kill. What is it worth the time killing every human who dare come to the tower when you can't save them?"

The mech didn't reply.

Well that was a downer. "That ninjabot has no interest around you what so ever,however, there are a particlure group of humans who DO need a bot like you." He went on, showing a holographic image of the entire human team.

The mech became startled.

"Question: Really?" The mech asked.

It was as his dialogue was being slautered.

Megs nodded. "I am sure." He said, doing a tsking sound. "Under one condition..." He turned away from the shorter transformer. "You join the Decepticon ranks as the Excutive enforcer leading the HYBRID team."

"Question: Hybrid?"

"Heroic Youths Battling Robots Infesting Detroit."

_"Meggssss, its your turn to watch your son." _

"Okay babe."

_ "...Crap. Starscream wins the bet."_

Megatron laughed as he tapped out on the Audio reciever; Starscream KNEW it was going to come along so he made a bet with everyone else in exchange for Rock'O-Nielly's rock-country band Concert tickets that was at a open field and had plenty of room for everyone.

****"Question: Babe?" Soundwave asked.

Megatron gave him the gibbs head slap.

"Talk. like. THIS!"

"Talk. like-

"LIKE THIS!"

"THIS WAY?"

"No. This way."

Soundwave realized what Megatron meant.

"Okay,I'll join." He said. "But who's the babe of the town?"

Megatron smiled.

"Ivy." Megatron effectionally refered to her real name. "Her Decepticon name is SpeedStinger."

Soundwave nods.

"So where am I suppose to meet my team?" Soundwave asked a second question. The Leader smiled like he was a genius or he had already gotten that covered right way like a presidential canidate writing a win and a loss speech.

He turned back to Soundwave and has his digits on his metialic plating. "Good thing you asked." The Heroic leader said, snapping both digits.

Snap!

Professor Black, Private Princess,Millisec, and The amible Archer walked from behind a closeby building. Private Princess wore a marine like suit. The Archer wore something similar to the Robin hood attire. Cyrus had a suit that enhanced his strength.

"Meet your new Partners...Soundwave." Megatron said, as the Elite Guard zoomed overhead. "I'll let you guys try to take down a few Autobots on your own."

Cyrus did a fist punch to the air.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"


	15. Chapter 14: Waspinator

Megatron flew away in his flight mode towards the Decepticon base.

_In the Transformers Animated World, ArachnaPod had a different decision with Blachgage as a Sparrkling after he was sparked into this p_lanet. _She held him in both arms in a cradle position with a blanket wrapped over it._

_Starscream came over to the femme._

_"Are you sure?" He asked the femme with a unsure expression. "You know you could meet him as a adul-"_

_The femme nodded, "I am ready."_

_Starsream took the sparkloing from her arms and placed him into Sari's former sparkling pod. Blitzing operated the space bridge from afar. "I KNOW WHAT TIME FRAME!" Blitzwing announced,manaically pressing several button as hot head._

_**CLICK!**_

_****__Starscreamo and ArachnaPod backed away. They watched the Pod zip into the swirling blue portal with so many wonders inside._

_"At least it's over with." The femme sighed._

_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

_A truck-like vehicle with Batman referances all over it transformed into a mech being two feet taller than Optimus Prime. His face resembled Optimus Primes. His helmet is strongly pointing to a Bumblebee and Optimus combination. _

_His two back wheels became his feet, the front of the vehicle turned into his torso, the side windows became his arms and the lower area turned into his shoulders, the shield resembling Bat man's signature is behind the mechs back, he had two pupils in two eyes,his face is gray, while his other skin is green._

_Most of all..He has aqua optics._

_"Where's that veteran?" He asked, taking out his bow and arrow. "Tell me!"_

_Starscream smiled and wrapped his arm around ArachnaPod like a cocky mech who knew everything. His face beamed with arrognets and knowldege._

_"Kid, this femme-" He pointed to her. " Is your mother who was raped by no other than the one who told you to do this...Optimus Prime." Starscream said, with a sly smile on his faceplate. He knew it made the spider uncomfortable at this statement. He had to help his friend Blitzwing._'

_ And this is Bounty Hunter Blachgage._

**Back into the Shattered Lives universe...**

"Who's ready?" Soundwave asked the large group of humans sarrounding him.

**BAA BAAA!** went Private Princess's goat raised as it's miltary hoof reached towards the sky.

Everyone laughed.

"The Speed of sound is ready!" Millisec said, raising his fist up into the air.

"...What can YOU do?" Cyrus asked the Boombox as his suit streched all around his body except it ended around his neck.

"This." Soundwave said.

**BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM **went he boombox that stained the windows and rocked a building on both it's ends like the constructed building was dancing to the very loud beat. Professor Black seemed to enjoy the music as everyone else did not like it.

"Love it." Professor Black remarked. "You should tell me what station you get them off.I need something to be listening to when I am making some new machanical superheros."

BAAA BAAA~! The Goat ran towards the Ships direction.

"GENERAL GOATTT!" Private Princesss yelled, running after the stuffed machine toy.

Professor Black groaned,"That's miles of walking."

"Not on my watch it is."

Soundwave turned into a jeep like boombox and opened all four of his car doors. The Entire gang got into the vehicle. "Safety first." Soundwave said, using his seatbelts on the following three people needing a short cut; Cyrus,Millisec,Amible Archer,and Professor Black.

Inside the Elite Gaurd Ship...

"So this is the planet?" Jetfire asked, taking a step forward. "Planet Earth?"

Sentinel Prime is heard coming towards the Twins.

"Of course." He replied. "You forgot the image I had shown you."

Jetstorm's visor scanned the area.

"Darn, we can't kill anything." The Machine commented, grimacing visibly on his faceplate. He is very different than the Transformers Animated Counterpart through great lengths because they both knew a lot of knowledge and were more trained thoghoughly by Sentinel Prime.

He stomped his foot.

"Brother we are here for...Uh what's his name again SP?" Jetfire asked the Snowplow, with his head turned towards the mech.

"Wasp." The Annoyeed mech said. "W-A-S-P!"

_"Burn your engines for the Decepticons."_Jazz said over the intercomn.

Jazz is outside the ship by a little over four to six miles. He had a deadly sense of over precaution to be sure Decepticons are not roaming the area or Techno-Organcs such as Sora,Alexander,and that feme who is like Starscream and raped by Optimus as a watchout for the human/Decepticon Attackers.

NAAAAH NAAAAHHH!

Jazz gazed down to the army like goat with armor all over it.

"Pity." He said, squashing the creature into smitherenes.

"GENERAL GOOOATTT!" Private Princess shrieked, taking out her laser gun. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Jazz flickered the girl away into a Trash Bin.

"Statement: Watch out for TEAM HYBRID!" Soundwave said, stating a designation as he threw out all the team members and transformed into his robot mode.

"UUUF! Give us a warning next time!" Millisec said, rubbing his head. His head moved towards Jazz's direction. "Oh shit. Those infected robots ARE serious!"

The Amiable archer used his bow and arrow to create a smokescreen for Millisec. Cyrus's height increased tremendously to Bumblebee's size, then he picked Private Princess out of the trash pin and placed her behind it.

"What the word?" Jazz said, shaking his helmet.

Millisec dashed around the sports mech.

"Amiable Archer, throw me one of your ropes!" Millisec said. "And Soundwave... use your music to give him a luliby! You two Frankenstine groupie do something!"

Soundwave took out his guitar and started playing the melody to 'Burn' by Jo Dee Massina. Jazz tried to cover his audio's but Cyrus threw a big trash can at the mechs head. BAM went the trash can. If that was not enough...Private Princess shot her laser gun his shoulder.

"THAT'S FOR GENERAL GOATEE!" She shrieked.

Millisec tripped Jazz over by his feet.

The Lulliby lured Jazz into sleep. Millisec wrapped the wires around Jazz's fet and hand so hard it could not be broken.

"Who wants to be part of the mission: Turn good?" Soundwave asked the crew.

They mumbled, whisperd, and a sort of yell and cheers could be heard as they spoke in a group similar to a football players. They all nodded. Then they finally landed into a hush hushy type of manner ready to disclose some news.

"YES!"

Back at the mouth of the Elite Gaurd Ship, Jetfire gets the signature of Wasp bleeping across his radar screen. "SP, Our job is a little easier." He said, without loooking to the mech as he had heard him walking away.

"Where?!" Sentinel said, turning away from the direction he was starting to go.

"Over there!" Jetfire pointed towards the red and blue blurr of a vehicle belonging to Waspinator. Sentinel knew the mech had to pay for offlining a mech no other than Weeldthread. Sentinel's servos became fists.

He transformed into his truck mode.

"Lets get 'em!"

Wasp is driving through the city, when he is stopped by no other than Antagony herself holding a little black box that has incredible power unknownly to Wasp's pink optic that did not have any pupil being small or big.

"I am innocent!" He cried, staggering back from the femme. "I don't wanna go back! I want a new life!"

Antagony chuckled and her optics became a soft red.

"Vollenteer to test this thing out for yourself." She said, dropping the object into his servo. She closed the grasp without a trouble at all. "Press the buttom. All of your worries will be gone."

Wasp looked to the Ant and took a gulp. "No day but today."

The mech pressed the button underneath the box. Sentinel and The jettwins arrived to the begining of the transformeration. His chest turned into the shape of a wasp head,His head gear became like antanna's,His color design remarkably mimicked his TFA original self design before the mutation,Two arms grew from beneath the chest.

The back(Which used to be the windows) grew gigantic blue wings,His legs became double jointed, his body gained the shape of a bulky and strong mech,Lastly his chin became zig zaggedy like similar to his mutated TFA self.

"Wazpinator!" Waspinator cried, spreading out his gigantic air-plane like wings. " .INNOCENT! I did not kill Odd-Bot!"

He discharged a great deal of Electricity and sent them flyig into several directions, except for Antagony. Bumblebee has recently escaped from the Decepticon Base and to the Autobot in which they are slowy recognizing as their new home

Clang! went the rattly,dark gray SparkChamber of Blackarachnia which had survived the lava to the newly furnaced floor. "Me Grimlock found Spider Lady's spark chamber while gaining more energy." He faintly said, moving it forward to the femme's direction.

Speedstinger's optics look down to witness the empty spark chamber with several old signatures (Mainly jokes they had written as a prank while Blackarachnia was asleep long before the cons left Earth) She sheds a tear for her lost friend.. She says,"Lets bring her back..." She wiping one of the teas off her cheek. "This time...have her complete the academy. No memory of everything."

Megatron agreed, noticing how it was effecting her. Transformers did not normally cry or it had not been discovered that Techno-Organic alone can 's the Transformers Movie saga that sucks so hard core yet tries to show friendship to the humans and Autobots. "Until she can understand what we had to do for her." Megatron said, placing his servo on Stinger's shoulder."She'll meet her relative so far from this solar cycle"

St's servo goes into her mate's as she viberatly shook. "I sure sure hope so."

Blitzwing dropped a recently finished Protoform mold.

"First, Spark Chamber must be submerged into the body." Megatron said, as his mate freely released the overwhelming emotions choking her mind and sanity. She sobbed as long as Lugnut tried to pick up the Spark Chamber.

Once he got it...Lugnut placed the damaged spark chamber into the area where a spark is supposed to be at. The Spark Chamberfitted into the figure without popping out at all. Speedstinger took a great big sigh as if she knew what they had to do. _This is for you Arachnia. _Speedwstinger looked up. _As a friend. _

"Let's take her to the ship." She said, looking straight toward the window where it showed partially of Detroit.

"While we watch ze cute zparkling!" Blitzwing cheerfuly said,doing a fist pump.

Lugnut had the same reaction.

Speedstinger,Megatron,and Antagony left for the Elite Ship.

Folks, sooner or later, expect a Season 3 book for TFA by StormFireGirl called **Shattered Worlds**. (Takes place between Shattered Dreams/Shattered Lives) She's got a character who Auto could refer to as Hot Red. I am only giving that away because she helped me decide if I should post chapter one of The Car and the Android. ^_^

If you can at this point at time. COMMENT after reading ^_^ Kay thanks!

Sora,Alexander, and that femme who was mentioned belong to their respectable owners on DeviantArt such as former Tranformers Kirby, British Hero, and the username I have forgotten.


	16. Chapter 15: Elita-1

Sentinel walked into the spaceship. **CRACK CRACK **went the creaky floor that is several feet away. Nobody can make the floor creak beneath their feet unless...Unless they were tall and big, either if they were in their vehicle mode.

Nobody is there except for Sentinel.

"Show yourself!" Sentinel demanded, holding out his lance towards the dark figures. "I am armed AND dangerous."

He heard a femilar laugh.

"...That Techno-Organic who wanted to get Starscream and the Troops outta here?" Sentinel said, lowering his sheild and lance at once.

A electrical whip was drawn out and revealed three Decepticons standing a few feet from Sentinel. One of them held a protoform with a visible Spark Chamber. Megatron held the Allspark that still had some of the parts missing.

"Her name is SpeedStinger." Megatron informed him reluctantly.

"You must promise to never tell your femme friend anything that happened after Arachna Seven." Antagony said for Speedstinger. _Man..._She thought. _SpeedStinger isn't really a silent type person._

The Autobot became confused.

"'My femme friend?" He asked. It sounded very unusual. "Who are we even talking about."

Megatron exposed the allspark to the featureless protoform's recently added sparkchamber. Within momenents a light orange power beam interact with the sparkchamber repairig it to the conditions suiti-able life.

The Spark Chamber became covered by purple, a stale blue,and black armor. The hood of a small car formed behind the back. Her body gained a similar mold to her Transformers Animated counterpart except for the black eyelash marks which emerged from beneath the optics. The Autobot symbol appears beneath her neck.

Elita-1 is on the floor like she was recharging.

Megatron's optic pointed to Sentinel.

"For Elita's own safety and yours, Starscream tampered with the head of the protoform enough that she can ONLY remember days before you two bots left her behind." The Heroic Leader tells him. He preses his insagina.

All the computer systems went down, including the lights.

"If you double cross my friend and leave her to die...I will rip out your gut... I will put them in the trash bin with your optics. Straight after that I will jab out the Oversized chin of yours when you least expect it and throw it into the ocean." Speedstinger violently threatened Sentinel in the dark as their footsteps are heard walking away. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sentinel is scared out of his wits.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i- I do." He said, shaking uncontrollably.

Within minutes...They are out of the ship.

"Sentinel-the-lights-went-out-and-suddenly-came-back on-WAIT-IS THAT ELITA-" Blurr is speaking so fast and being intruppted or cut off so many times. Sentinel punched Blurr at the torso in order for him to be silenced.

Sentinel picks up the femme.

A red, white,blue, and golden blurr speeds past the Snowplow.

"Nooo!" Both Jettwins say at once as they trample over the Snowplow with large determination. "Oil Slick's just escaped!"

The Snowplow got back up as he rubbed the back of his helmet. _Jeeze. They are in a big rush. _He acknolwedged, getting the femme into his arms. _The Academy will have to train her...I wonder...what EXACTLY does she remember?_

_CLANG! _went the Jettwins colliding into the exit of the space ship.

Sentinel places The recently onlined Femme on the transportation machine. "Sentinel Prime to whoever is in charge of the Autobot Acadamy." Sentinel said, as he configured the destinaton of Elita-1 to be sent.

"_This is_ Headmaster Private...What a surprise Sentinel. Why did you call me?"

"I am sending Elita-1 to The Academ-"

"SJKSSPG say whatttt? Optimus said she was offlined at Arachna Seven."

Sentinel took a sigh.

"She remembers everything up to a few Solar Cycles before we went to the forbidden planet." Sentinel explained. He looked away from the unconcious femme. "Lie to her please."

There is a pause in the conversation.

_ "That will be easy. Beam her to the med bay right away. I have a few calls to make."_

The Snowplow ended the call to Headmaster Private. He took a great big sigh. "Now...Optimus has some lots of explaining to do." Sentinel clicked the small orange button. He watched the body become consumed in light blue electricty until she became no longer there. The outline of her figure hovered in the air for a few minutes.

Sentinel strolls out of the room.

_/Later on...Optimus and Sentinel meet/_

Optimus is standing outside of Detroit. _ I wonder what Sentinel has to say now in possibilties of Decepticons returning. _His audios are wary enough that if Prowl came he would be able to kill him right on spot like last time. Prowl is alive by a Allspark fragment latched into his forehead.

He heard Sentinel drive to the rolly hills.

"Why are we meeting in the brick of dawn?" Optimus asked Sentinel, souding crabby.

Sentinel punched Optimus at the faceplate after he transformed into robot mode.

"Lemme guess..." Prime said, rubbing his cheek. "That derby girl told you about Leroy."

Sentinel became disgusted of Optimus.

"No. What derby girl? I do not remember anyone wjho is a Derby whatever it is!" Sentinel ranted. "You were part of this." He pointed his finger at Optimus's chest. "The Cons know her. Who was she before subcomming to death?"

_So...that was all a dream. _

"Blackarachnia." Optimus said. "She was a freak.A Monster who wanted Organics to live. Hell. She thought Ivy was a real Techno-Organic but actually is a bomb able to detenate at any time. What a loser. She wasn't even close to being Cybertronian enough to return."

Sentinel is ticked off.

"IF SHE WAS A FREAK HOW ABOUT YOU PRIME?!" He roared."FOR REALZ. YOU LOOK UGLY FROM THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU. ELITA WOULD BE RESTORED TO HER CYBERTRONIAN heritage if she came TO ME!"

Sentinel pushed Optmus away.

"And what do you mean she's a bomb?" Sentinel added. "A transformer with a bomb inside is IMPOSSIBLE! Like you."

Optimus had to restrain himself.

"She's Ultra Magnus's child." He sneered."Dangerous and should not be classified as a Cybertronian under any circunstances. How did you discover Elita's fate?"

Sentinel became upright.

"They dropped her body off at the 's back at the Academy online thanks to Megatron. If you DARE tell her about what has happened. I will personally contribute and see to it that you have your status as a prime washed down the drain and your team disbanded. For good. Then I will make sure Rodimus Prime's crew is dispatched here ASAP. Your career is ruined, Optimus, if you do that."

/The Med Bay/

Bumblebee is laying on the medical table as Ratchet is doing a scan of his tummy. The Purple and White mech is whining about morning sickness. "I feel so sick." Bumblebee said, holding his servo over his chest.

Ratchet finished the scan.

"Bee, Congrats to you, you are pregnant with a mech." Ratchet said, smiling very evily. "Whoever you had intercourse is a lucky bot."

"Please get rid of the parasite." Bumlebee said, not really interested in being a parent of Starscream's child. "I do not want to be a parent. Too stressful."

Ratchet turns on his electrical magnets. He LOVED to do things like these on a forming sparkling. It is his job to do the crazy stuff on bodies. "Are you ready for this abortion?" Ratchet asked the young parent.

Bumblebee nodded. "Just get rid of it."

Sari's eyes peaks peaked through a knot hole to see what is going on.

Ratchet uses both of his magnets to electrocute Bumblebee's stomach. The Electricity reaches the forming sparkling, However it changes the gender of the said forming celled being into a female and shrunk it tremedously thanks to the still forming genetic structering. It would not be able to be detected by Bumblebee at any given time, thus, giving him the same stomach appearance.

zzzzzzzCCggggg

"Doc what's sup?" Bumblebee asked, stuttering at once.

Ratchet laughed. "It succeded. It'll be out once you urinate!"

Bumblebee dashes out of the room and slammed the door opened unexpectedly enough that the doors send her flying into the wall. Which makes the outline of her body imprinted into the wall. The girls body fell to the ground.

"Urgh."

/Four Months Later/

At the academy Elita-1 is busy remembering things for her medicail and general test. It is VERY important to become a general in part of the Elite Gaurd. She was told by Headmaster Private foremostly Optimus and Sentinel and Herself were indeed at Arachna Seven...Except she fell into a comna like state after several rocks fell on her.

"Hey Elita, can humans befriend Cybertronians?" One of her new Roommates KellmingWind Zoloft (Mostly called Zoloft) Asked her.

Elita remembered something.

_"Look at the stars!" A figure beside a femme structured a bit like her pointed to the sky. "_There's a constellation of the Decepticon insagnia! Ain't that cool? Hah, you are lucky. Really lucky. You fight bad guys POW POW! and DOWNLOAD DOWNLOAD _goes the weedle!"_

_The femme who was there laughed._

_"You are a good friend." She said, not refering to the figure's name. "I wish I can proove it to the face of every Autobot that Humans can be useful for massive plans. You're the best friend I can ever thank. Auto."_

A energon tear went down her cheek for some unknown reason unknown to her processor. _Why do I feel so sad? _Elita One shook her helmet. She tried to shrug that feeling off her back. But it was no use. It is stinging her.

"Possibily." She replied.

"Thanks Elita!" Zoloft said. "You are the best!"

Back on Earth..

Bumblebee is chasing after Waspinator. His optics are straightly pointed towards a flying insect that is gigantic and Muscular in robot form. But still had the same volume for the insect mode fleeing from the rather pregnant Bumblebee.

There are no humans in sight.

"Come on Autobot killer!" Bumblebee yelled. "Give up and get killed by a fellow Autobot member!

"Nevvvvvvvvaarrrrrrrr!" Waspinator screamed. "I disaproovvvvvve of this message! I am INNOCCENT!"

A single sac fell from beneath Bumblebee, the squishness keeps the newborn Sparkling from being hurt and damaged, for short it was being kept intact. Bumblebee chases after the Decepticon without a sense of pain through his butt area. A Allspark Shard that so happened to be beneath it aged the sparkling by three months.

It also regained the sparklings size to her original one in the first weeks.

"I don't know why Blachgage is being so arrogant and selfhish like." Speedstinger said, shaking her helmet as they are hidden in camoflage holograms. Waspinator didn't want them to help him get rid of the annoying bot. He still wanted to proove he did not kill anyone.

A sigh came from a 'car' beside her.

"Speedstinger, I do not understand a single thing that invovles me in all of this." A voice belonging to Starscream said.

"Because you claim to know more about Sparklings than the adults." SpeedStinger replied as they drove.

"I was being sarcastic!" Starscream argued. "Maybe he's just lonly and wants somebody to play with-Other than an adult. He wants to play with somebody his size. A playmate. Wouldn't you want to play with somebody as a tot?"

"Makes sense." Speedstinger said. "There isn't any sparklings around here."

Starscream laughed.

,

"I forgot to mention, I got Bee pregnant four months ago." He said, with a happy laugh. "I am convinced the sparkling managed to live and develop unknown to him. Because any Starscream Sparkling is adaptable to hiding and protecting itself."

WAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH H!

The two decepticons transform into their robot modes and ran to the source of the crying.

"Starscream...It's your kid." SpeedStinger said, being stumped at the femme with a helmet resembling Bumblebee and Starscream cimbinedd. Mostly Starscream with two sharp horns. Her helmet is white and purple. Her face is light torso is black...She has a car mode and a jet mode visibly seen.

The mech smiled at her purple pony tail.

"ScreamBee, welcome to the family." Starscream said, bringing her into a light hug. His spark reacted to the childs slowly growing spark that warmed it up. He knew just what the little girl needed for today.

Food.

Derby Girl belongs to Stormfiregirl :p. ;)


	17. Chapter 16: Eureka!

Screambee and Blachgage are getting along quite well.

Starscream is tapping his chin still comtemplating of what time Antagony first met him in the great war at his perspective. _This is the most difficult task wondering when I really met her. Hmmm...it must have been during the turning point of the Great War where I-._

Starscream stood up. It caught the eattention of Blachgage and ScreamBee who were only in his room because the other Decepticons were oout during something like helping Oil Slick get a new vehicle mode.

Waspinator walked down the-Actually, he was kinda running after Swoop.

"Eureka!" He said. "I just realized I met Antagony for the first time after the tower had collasped!"

**_Starsream lived despite of the towers collaspe. He turned his helmet to the wreckage. It was as if hope was no where in sight, One of his trusted comerades was presumly offline with several others in this extrociating war._**

_** "I gotta keep on going." Starscream told himself, while seing several other Autobots and Decepticons realizing early it was a full on War that would never end untill the most ulimate price had to be payed. A entire life cycle from birth until death.**_

_** "Hello Starscream..Why are you so scared?" A voice no other than Antagony asked. "Where's Speedstinger? Where's everyone? That spacebridge was mighty strong!"**_

_** Starscream of the past didn't know who exactly Speedstinger is, not close, not yet. He raised a optic ridge. "I have no clue whatsoever who you are." Starscream said, folding his arms. He didn't know what was ahead of him. Betrayle. Loss of more Friends. The Allspark being shattered. Crash landing on Earth.**_

_** Then being awakened by the presence of Auto. He would meet Antagoy would pass in which one fateful solar cycle he would have Transformers sex with Bumblebee and propoduce a sparkling at the end, ScreamBee. He would become welcomed into a family after the additions of Auto. He would feel for his fellow teammates, He would see the end of the war.**_

_** And he just didn't know it.**_

_**"ANTAGONY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Major Wedge shouted, running after the femme with a ready weapon.**_

_** "Starscream quick, kick his aft!" Antagony said, cowardly hiding behind the mech.**_

_** I do not know this femme...But since he is gonna attack us, This is a must. Starscream shot his lasers at the mech. Making him tumnle to his knee's. This is the first Autobot he will defeat in his entire life time. He walked forward. "...Who are you?" He asked.**_

_** "M-M-Major Wedge you scumbag!" The mech arrogantly said. "You rapist-"**_

_**Starscream shot at the faceplate...killing him instantly without a need to shoot at the spark chamber. He powered down his lasers and turned towards the Ant like femme. Who stood so still. So scared and frightened. "Oh my gawd Starscream. why were you NEVER this awesome and leaderish before?" **_

_**"Antagon...So my name is Starscream?" He said,tilting his helmet. It was not quite registered inside his processorr since most bots mostly described him as 'The Star who screams in the sky' more often than not.**_

_** She gave him a Gibbs stare.**_

_**"Of course your idiot. " Antagony said, flicking his helmet. She sighed. "So I am in the past...Great. Now it makes sense of what you told me..." She closes her optics. "The Great War took many sparks in my future.." She reopened them. "My Future is now. Your Future will be my past. Remember that Starscream."**_

_** And thus, it began a great length of hatred,friendship, and a terrible future for Antagony.**_

Starscream sat back down into his seat as he remembered the final moments in the war with her and several other Decepticons. Even a few like Avenger, IronWhistle,Killer Rod, Redsiren, Barricade, Megatron, even suffered their greatest lost solar cycles before the Allspark was hidden by either the cons or the Autobots.

**"Antagony, why should I help you?" A bitter Starscream said, at the femme who didn't really belong in the bunch of Decepticons. She was wounded gravely. He frowned upon here. "You have tried so many times to help the Autobots. Their cause is LOST."**

**The femme covered her arm.**

**"What about the future cause?" She retorted. "The Future is going to be bright and clear as day! The war will be over, I swear over my dead body, you will meet somebody you absoulutely care about. You will raise a sparkling. You will do something honorable in the last Autobot and Decepticon batle."**

**Starscream rolled his optics.**

**"In your dreams."**

**A young and dirty Avenger came running holding a big blaster. He has yellow and light gray armor. He has a scar underneath his left blue optic. "Guys,stop bickering like a couple. this place is going to explode!"**

**_They both answered, "ARE U MAD?" _**

**_ Avenger turned his head to a running light green,orange,and dark gray mech running towards them. In front of him was a taller mech. A REAL taller mech with engine like parts on his arms ready to shoot lasers. "Guys come on!"_**

**_ "Coming!"_**

**_ But then the explosion began._**

**_"KILLER ROD!" Avenger yelled. _**

**_He started to run towards the took his sholder before the mech could depart to the hopeless situation. "Avenger you will kill yourself!" He said to the mech. "We can't lose a great mech like you in this war."_**

**_Avenger put a visor on._**

**_"I'm Avenger, The bot who seeks to the possibly alive bots. I do not leave men of my group behind thinking they are dead." He said. "You understand any word I said?" _**

**_Antagony and He were speechless. Starscream lost his grasp onto the mech of the Decepticon Soilder. "Now YOU get going!" Avenger flatly damanded, pushing tem into another room. Then a blast completely devoured the scene. Starscream's optics saw his outline walk through shielding his face. _**

**_"Avenger!" He cried out._**

**_Antagony slightly laughed and got up._**

**Bang Bang Bang Bang!**

**WOSH WOSH WOOOSH WOOSH WO**SH

**_A large Decepticon as a helicoper probably Vleaktile is outside of the building. Antagony seemed to not care about the current situation. "Starscream. Go." She said, taking two of her horns off. "I'll keep them distracted for you to go."_**

**_The Autobots are banging harder on the building. _**

**_Starscream is flabbergasted._**

The Current Starscream realized what little time they had with the Ant femme. They had to do something with her before time of death arrives. Before she is transported to the past. Before she dubs him as Starscream. Before she is gone.

**_"Fine. You deserve it. You killed an entire colony of Protoforms ready to become Decepticons. " Starscream sneered at the femme. He didn't like her at all in this time frame. In the future he would regard her as his 'Little sister who could have been' in family._**

_**Starscream went to the exit where VleakTile has his door open. He is about to set foot into the machine when Antagony said his name.**_

_**"Starscream."**_

_**He paused. "What now?" The Seeker asked.**_

_**"Take care of the family. Your family. And yourself. I know you will be a exellent leader." Antagony said.**_

_**Starscream turned his head around with his servos on the side of the Helicopter. He felt happy. Maybe I should bring her with me- But then he wathced the most terrifying moment in his entire life aside to the Autobots winning in the future.**_

_** The door broke loose and several Autobots shot at the femme. Some of the elctric attacks landed on her eye. Some struck her shouler blowing it off. "STARSCREAM RUN!" She shouted at the mech, throwing one of her blades at a Autobot.**_

_** It struck one at the face. **_

_**"Starscream get on!" Vleak said, grabbing the mech into the packed area of Decepticons. He saw the femme turned a dark, extremely gray shell as Autobots continued to kill the femme and several others went in various directions.**_

_**He heard more blasters going on than in any battle field.**_

_**He was sure, He and a good handful of Cybertrojians were the only recently became Decepticons.**_

Starscream sneezed into a tissue. "Jeeze we treated her so badly." He thought outloud, wiping his energon tears off.

The Two sparkllings went on to cause some havoc.

**SQQQQEECCZZZZHH**

"So did he finally decide on a new vvvvvehicle?" Waspinators voice could be heard.

"It was easy." Came Antagony's reply.

Starscream immeatedly ran out of his room and glomped her to the floor, Oh it sent the fellow Decepticons in a hissy fit of laughter.

"What Starscream?" Antagony said. "You miss me already?"

Starscream got right back up.

"I learned something important today...And it's to wish you a happy Creation date!" He asid, blowing one of the rolly whistle object. On the other hand Blitzwing recently just finshed chatting with Shockwave on Cybertron.

And now...to the next chapter


	18. Chapter 17: SHOCKWAVE

A Purple mech with bronze and black armor stared the black screen. He had a light blue circle above his optics. _I wonder when I am going to stop staring at the screen. _Long Arm thought to himself. He gazed to the door.

He shelters a recovering Olivia inside his room.

_**"Hello old friend." A voice belonging to Nuckle Head said, standing in front of Long Arm's office. The mech became startled. "It's me. NuckleHead. I got the girl with me."**_

_**"What girl?" Long Arm asked. standing up from his desk. His colors became like TFA Ratchet's once he Recognized Nucklehead.**_

_**"Nightstar." Nucklehead said, reaching out his servo and re-opened it to show the unconcois girl. "I want you to keep shelter for this girl. She needs to sort out the lies that have been introduced into her mind."**_

_**Long Arms jaw dropped.**_

_**"SHE WAS BRAINWASHED?!" He asked, being totally femilar with the concept.**_

_**"Shhh, not too loud." Nucklehead said, placing her onto the mech's desk. "If she falls into the Autobot hands...All is lost for the Decepticons. She'll kill them one by one because they trust her. She trusts them. She must get that retainable memory...or else she's a brainwashed minion for the Autobots forever...No hope."**_

_**Long Arm nods.**_

_**"How much rest?" He asked.**_

_**"A few months at least. She's needs the dream..Because after she awakes. Her mind will sort out everything or probably have done it in her sleep." Nucklehead said, glowing a bright yellow. His optics landed on the girl. "Take care of that girl."**_

_**"I will."**_

****Long Arm sighed,slouching in his chair. Everyone is doing something important except himself. He is just the bot who gave intel to the Decepticons. He has all captured Decepticons sent to a spacebridge which brings them back to anyway except for the stockades.

Except Wasp.

_I hate what I had done. _Longarm thought, leaning back in his chair. "It was the only thing I could do. Stop that Autobot from reporting me." He is ashamed of his desperate action. "The Autobots lost a great warrior and we gained him...I hope He isn't told it's all my fault."

He cupped his head into his own servos. "So many things I regret. Having Lockdown forcefully take the Protoforms from That ninja guy...I pity Prowl's invovlement of being re-assigned to Optimus's team."

He looked to the incomplete picture Lugnut had sent him.

"What a sweet family." Long Arm thought, resting his arm on the arm of the chair he sat in. He sighed at happy family. He didn't have one. It just made him envy Them even more. His color turned into Ratchet's theme color from TFA.

_/Dedication to what started the interest in Shattered Dreams in the first place/_

__**Bumblebee is happy, proud, and excited that they had won;. However. Something was wrong. Bulkhead solemny tapped the shoulder of Bumblebee like he knew something is going to happen within the minutes.**

** "Bee, I am so sorry...This is all a dream."**

**Bumblebee staggered back.**

**"You gotta be joking!" He said.**

**"He;s right. We are just holographic and imaginary characteristics...You're a human bumblebee." Optimus nodded, Turing away from the short Autobot. "Everything is a lie. Your dreams of heroisim is not possible. Just for the Decepticons it is."**

**"Sorry best buddy. I justt...I didn'..." Sari rubbed her shoulders as she began to become faded away.**

**"Take care of yourself. Everything you see isn't what you expected." Ratchet added. "Prowl was deleted. so we had to make a split decision. You are a kid. I wish you the best of luck out there in the Shattered World."**

**Everybot became shimmered and his gaze was blurred.**

**"GUYS!"**

Bumblebee yelled as the entire dream ended for him and his upcoming adventure in reality. It shattered like glass. His eyes opened to another universe, The REALITY of all things was in a building where he survived a test project alone.

He took off the head like object.

"W...Where am I?" He said, with tears in his eyes. He heared wheels of a ninja bot headed his way. He had to run.

He ran out of the building to a red darkened sky, The road was polluted by trash cans all over the place, and a certian ninja bot is headed his way. He became hopefull about the mech. However...That wasn't his prowl.

"Hai Prowl!" Bee gladly said, running towards the motorcycle.

Prowl kicked him away. "You lived too long human!"

He was about to launge at him when Ivy as a teenager and Megatron came into action. "Hey, don't hurt a kid!" Auto yelled, punching at the mech's knee caps so hard it made a big wound bleeding energon.

Megatron used his fusion canon on the ninja bot.

"Megatron...as a good guy?" Bumblebee said, taking several steps back.

"One of the last projected humans." Megatron said, refering to his rambles in which humans were used to test out what life would have been under the circumstance of the Cons being bad and the Autobots being good. Only ONE managed to become a Autobot. and that was Bee. His counterpart was automatically added to their universe. "Bumblebee."

The Horrified boy is cluess and scared.

/End/

**Zooooooooooooooooom!**

"LONGARMI'VEGOTSOMEIMPORTANTNEWS-THATYOURADECEPTICON!" Blurr said aloud,zipping out of the room after seeing his optics were a light blue.

"How much it pains me to do this." Long Arm said, pressing a button underneath the table. The walls squeezed Blurr untill he was a cube from all four sides. He got up from his desk. LongArm's color returned to it's Autobot theme.

He walked down the hallway...When his foot bumped into the cube.

"Ah." He said, picking it up. "There you are."

He dumped the cube into a nearby Trashcan and returned to his room. Where Olivia is still recovering gradually and slowly,one day after another, where she played out her own entire world for as long the thread lasts.

_This isn't going to continue like this. _


	19. Chapter 18: Endgame Part One

Swindle is chasing after Bumblebee. His blue, green, light gray, and black armored shined in the moonlight. Bumblebee had somehow managed to get the coding for Omega Supreme and sneaked onboard his ship.

The ship that USED to be Lockdown's.

"Stop Autobot!" Swindle yelled after the mech.

"NEVER!" Bumblebee cried, shooting at the Swindleish bot. He aimed at Swindle's head. sucessfully shooting at him and rendering themech unconcious. He ran to the area where three stasis pods with protoforms inside were residing. "Hahahaha. Prime will be happy."

He clicked ghe side of his helmet.

"Bumblebee to Prime, The Protoforms are here."

/Meanwhile...with Sentinel/

Sentinel is reading datapads as everyone is quietly sleeping. Almost everyone. Jazz and theJettwins unexpectedly went missing. So he alone remained. Ultra Magnus had to return to Cybertron for some important matter with Long Arm.

The screen flickered on.

A green, black, and gray mech apppeared on the moniter.

"SENTINEL!"

Sentinel flipped the chair upside down with a girly scream.

"...Y u scream like a girl?"

Sentinel got back up on his two feet. He had a big frown on his faceplate. "That isn't the reason why you called me." He said, folding his arms. "Did something happen on Cybertron that is mpore important to the current situation?"

Cliffjumper gained a gravely bad news expression.

"Ultra Magnus was attacked today by some bot." He said. "And he has been severely injured. He did not have his hammer wth him at the time. Do you know where it is?"

Sentinel remembered something: _Ultra Magnus gave the hammer to Optimus Prime for safe keeping. _

His shoulders rolled as he let out a sigh.

"And...Where are the jettwins and Jazz?" Cliffjumper asked, noticing Sentinel is the only bot was bound to happen if they were missing. Ultra Magnus was wounded, Arcee had sucessfully finished the operation. Ratchet is the mentor of Omega Supreme.

Sentinel is being bombarded with questions.

"Cliffjumper, I believe Earth will see the final battle between the Cons and Autobots." The Snowplow said, closing his optics. "The fight that decides who wins would be taking place on Cybertron for one last time. It's enevitable. And No. I do not want to be the next Magnus."

Cliffjumper is startled.

"...Are you crazy?" Cliffjumper asked him. "You are the ONLY Elite-"

"Elite's are just a useless rank. Autobots can fight without the label. I know a few on Cybertron who are ready to fight them until death. Wasn't the Great War occupied by several loses and tradgeties?"

Cliffjumper became silenced.

"Good point."

The screen went out.

_"Hey Sentinel...I am having these strange segments of Memories...Where are they from?_" Elita-1 called him via Comnlink.

"Dreams." The Snowplow lied, deactivating all the functions of the elite gaurd ship. "They could be visions of something else. You could try to figure what they mean." He laughed at the scenerio of her being determined and headstrong in a mass of datapads sarrounding Elita from massive research.

_"And...We had a field trip to Arachna Seven. I Almost fell, but Zoloft caught me...I saw something for a split second. "_ She went on.

"You went WHERE?!" Sentinel shrieked.

_"Fieldtrip as I say."_ Elita said. _"It was like the planet you are dispatched on. Except,There was one big landmass at the center. Pangea?"_

_Oh crap. She's remembering._

"Elita, I gotta get going." He said. "I will talk to you later."

_"Okay."_

Sentinel ended the conversation.

He headed out of the ship which slowly started to shut down one by one. The exit remained open for the snowplow. "Well...This looks as if it may be the last time this thing could be used." The Snowplow said to himsel. He got out of the ship and watched the platform return to it's normal area on the ship.

/One Hour Later/

Waspinator is headed to Swindle's ship with Private Princess and Soundwave. They were here for their own reasons. Number one, Waspinator has a regular check up with Swindle to see if he found more proof for his innocence. Number Two, Soundwave's Laserbeak needed a little tune up. Three, Private Princess wanted her newly fixed Gerneral Goat to have a a rifle.

"Stop." Soundwave said, putting his hands in the two beings way.

"Whhyyy?" Waspinator asked. "Swindle has many gears useful to my proovvvving innocence."

"General Goat does not like this!" Private Princess declared.

Soundwave pointed his index digit to the wide open door.

"Question: Is that door usually open all the time?" He asked.

Waspinator ad Private Princess looked to the floor. They saw little footprints belonging to a human, big foot prints belonging to the Autobots, and marks of several stasis pods trailing across the ground as if they had been dragged.

They all ran into the ship.

"Hey Athiest or however you spell it DRILL SARGENT!" Private Princess yelled through the halls. There wasn't a answer. The girl turned her head towards the two robots. "Nobodys here."

A groan echoed through the hall way.

"Swindle's still in here!" Waspinator conclued, flying his way through wide path. He swarmed through different directions until He arrived to the 'dealing room' where everything was done with recordings of everything.

Swindle did do good things for humans for the past few months.

Swindle is unconcious on the ground with several bruies all over him. The Autobots had made sure to beat him up before leaving the ship.

**CLANG CLANG CLANG**

**STOMP STOMP STomp**

Private Princess and Soundwave arrived.

"They-they-got the protoforms." Swindle weakwly said. "An-an-and they mentioned having omega supreme body structure plans."

"...Oh no." Soundwave said. "We are doomed."

Waspinator picks up Swindle's body using all four arms. His optics became determined. He turned towards the others. "We must warn everyone..The Autobots are about to initiate war and destruction upon Earth."

Private Princess grunted.

"I WILL GET ALL MY ARMYS!" She cried, riding away on her general goat. "General Goatteee reevert into stallionish and unicornish JET!"

General Goat immeatedly folded into a jet with the girl in the front seat. She fewl away.

"Lets take her example and FLY/ROLL OUT!" Soundwave said, transforming into his vehicle mode. The door is big enough for a jet, bug, and vehicle to dash on through. Waspinator followed the boombox as he made buzzing noises.

The daunting chances of a battle breaking out..broke the air.

/Decepticon Base/

SpeedStinger is keeping a eagle eye on ScreamBee, while Lugnut and Blitzwing are busy painting their own Decepticon insagnia on the entrance. _Her Autobot programming might as well kick in around my son and kill him. It's a wild shot. But I have to be careful about this. _St watched the femme show off her laser blaster to Blachgage.

"Relax St." Lugnut said, using bronze paint on the floor. "There's not a need to worry."

"Yup." Blitzwing chirped. "Everythingz gonna be A-Okay!"

St turned from the two sparklings with a doubtful attitude. "I sure hope so."

How wrong were they.

BAAAAAAAAAARGG

Waspinator and Soundwave barged through the door. The big inseect held a unconcious Swindle sprawled out. The Boombox didn't bring Private Princess with him. Lugnut dropped his painting tool once they had came in.

"Autobots got the protoforms and the Omega Supreme plans." Soundwave immeatedly said.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE.

Blitzwing, Speedstinger, and a shaking Antagony who had just came out of her room all said. "Did you just say Omega Surpemes?"The Television which Blitzwing had left on to enjoy music from a certian station called K12 started blaring loud ran to the hall with Starscream behind him.

"This wasn't a normal EarthQuake."

**News Reporter: We have breaking news! The machines from the fair a few years back have just awakened! Wait! There are more of them! *The Press bot looks up to the sky where several Prowl Sentinels are waiting for the others.* Oh my fu-**

****Megatron turned from the screen to his team.

"Antagony, get the sparklings into the ship and sent it into the future by several magacycles like three. Waspinator and Soundwave, get the construction based Decepticons AND the HYRBRID team." Megatron ordered them. "Ivy..Go tell Detective Fanzone. Starscream get the Deceptitroopers. Lugnut and Blitzwing, you are coming with me to Dinobot Island."

Antagony grabbed the two Sparklings and headed to the ship. Waspinator and Soundwave left the base ASAP. _Wow. Everythings going so fast. _Speedstinger transformed into her vehicle mode, then drove towards Detroit.

"Washington DC, right." Starscream said to himeself, transforming into his jet mode. He flew straight out the base.

And they all departed what they needed to do.

/Cybertron/

LongArm is visiting Ultra Magnus. "Magnus..." He said tot he perfectly healthy mech. "Why did you have to lie about being gravely attacked?" He was angered and mostly felt betrayed at this unexpected rush of news.

"Aim the satalite at the Decepticon base." He ordered to a fellow Autobot. "It's the only way to flush out the Decepticons AND My creation out into the open. Decepticons NEVER leave their base after they learn a Magnus has been injured."

LongArm's servos became fists.

"YOUR CREATION?!" He screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!'

All the Autobots were stunned at how mad LongArm had became.

Ultra Magnus remained calm.

"Megatron's so called 'mate' is a bomb within her body. Her mind si teh bomb. her soul is the object. She can detenate at any given time." Ultra Magnus told him. He turned his head towards the screen. "Fire."

VRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHH!

The rockets struck the Decepticon base. Several holes were did not fall to the ground as he had expected. Decepticons are very strong. Including their stubborn bases usually made beneath a steep area on Cybertron.

Orange light circlated through the base and the outline of the Nemisis could be seen vividly. Ultra Magnus stood right up. "No!" He shrieked. "They can't escape AGAIN!"

The outline became completely orange and blinded the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

All the systems went haywire.

"Yesss." Longarm said under his breath, trolling the word so baly. It meant the Decepticons were ready and prepared for Ultra Magnus's plans.

Ultra Magnus grabed Longarms neck and pushed him against the wall. "Reveal your true self, Traitor!"

Longarm streched out into Shockwave.

"You are the traitor here mister Ultra." He said, sneering at him. "Th Decepticons will prevail! The human race will be saved and you will lose."

Ultra Magnus tossed him aside.

"Autobots, kill him."

Shockwave powered on his canons as every Autoot started taking their weapons out or having their hands form into weapons. "One faction shall stand, One faction shall lose!" Shockwave said, quoting Optmus Prime's Movie Counterpart and started firing.

/Dinobot Island.../

"Starscream, if anything happens to me such as death..." The Heroic leader comnlinks the mech as they headed to the Dinobots. "I want you to be the new leader of the Decepticons."

Starscream is startled at this news while headed to Washington DC.

_"But Megatron, you are glorirous in leading a team better-"_

The leader chuckled.

"The Decepitroopers aren't really stupid. They told me what you did while I was gone."

Starscream and everyone else had totally forgotten the Deceptitroopers. They spent their spare time protecting the President of the United States while on high even killed a human by accident when he joked around and punched the president's arm.

_"I...accept the offer."_

Megatron ended the conversation after they excanged conversations. They had been talking about the possibilities for what will be the casuality after the war ended.

/Washington DC/

Starscream landed by accident on the big water foundtian. He rubbed his butt. "Owch, that hurts." He said, standing right up. He saw several security men swarm all around the water fountian and himself. He raised his arms. "I am here for the Deceptroopers."

ALL of them lowered their guns.

"HOLY CHRIST!" One of them started complaining. "We have been waiting for like forever for you to get those dudes! Why are you so late?"

Starscream rubbed his helmet.

"The Autobots are getting ready...to take over the planet." He said, standing right up. "Now where are they?"

The President used a tractor to slide all three drones through the lawn. "HERE TAKE THEM!"

/Back to Dinobot Island/

"What were you talking about?" Lugnut curiously asks.

"Pine apple." The Leader lied.

**RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

****The Decepticons transformed into their robot mode as soon the Dinobots were in front of them. Grimlock growled as he swings his long T-Rex tail. "Why are you here?" He asked the leader with a arrogant attitude. "Intruding my nap time!"

Megatron comes forward. "No...We are not here to waste your nap need your help and so does Detroit." He said. "The Autobots will surely win if we do have a great Dinosaur with a great team."

Grimlock became shy.

"Really?" He asked, lowering his head.

Megatron nodded.

"I am positive." He said.

"We Dinobots may be put into a suicide mission!" Swoop worried, flailing his arms. He is a very worryish bot. "What if Me Swoop dies? What if you Helicopter-mech is tricking us into death?"

Grimlock saw Swoops point.

"Unless You Helicopter bot gives us something to munch on, we aren't budging at all." Grimlock told him, taking a firm stand.

Lugnut and Blitzwing saw their last possible hope was demolished. They gazed towards their leader with extremely peaks of small hope.

"May Primus spare your spark."

/HYBRID TEAM/

Soundwave transformed into his robot had stopped in front of a former business building. _So this is the final decision? _Sound thought to himself. He walked into the building with not a sight of humans anywhere.

The boombox walked into the somewhat warm and dark like building by the doors.

He cleared his throat.

"It's me, Soundwave." He said, standing still. "The Decepticons need your help.'

Millisec's head popped out his hiding place as his eyes shined white with hints of gold sizzling from everywhere. The Amible Archer's eyes were compared to Cash signs. Professor Black and Cyrus were sharing a glance.

"What kind of help?" The Archer asked.

Soundwave pointed to the door.

"Reply: look outside."

That is what Professor Black exactly did.

"Oh, so the flying saucers ARE actually Alien Robots." Professor Black acknowledged; He knew they were bound to be used from the fair's old building that nobody was EVER allowed to go inside at any given time. Except...For the Autosprings who visted there every single year.

And one particlure year...he was the ZOO KEEPER!

And EVERYONE trampeded over Professor Black's body. He is sprawled out on the floor. He raised one of his fingers up. "We'll be ready in a bit." He said.

THEN Private Princess's army of toys ran over the man towards the exit.

"PRIIIVATEE PRINCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

/CONSRUCTICONS/

Waspinator crashed onto a abandoned construction site. It was not really close to being completed at all. _Where is everybot?_ He looked in several directions. There wasn't a bot insight as several objects not homly are attached to the metal attached to other metal outlining a gigantic building.

RUMMBLLLEEE!

Two mechs who bore a remarkable color resemblence to their Return of The Fallen Counterparts (Who make a icecream truck) so strongly. One of them is tall and Second one is short and chubby like. They had Construction workers based designs.

"I need your help." Waspinator buzzed.

"Why should we help you." TheTall one, most likely Scrapper, had said. "Tough killer-like guy."

"I AM INNOCEENNT!" Waspinator cried out. "I AM INNOOCEENNT!"

Mixmaster, the short and chubby mech,rubbed his chin. _This guy must have been accused of doing something horrible. _He deduced. "My friend was simply refering to your strong appearance." He said, apologizing for his brother Scrapper.

"Oh." Waspinator's mouth made the shape of a 'O'.

"Now why are you here?" Scrapper asked him.

"You havvve a chance to save the world...as heroes." Waspinator buzzed.

Scrapper grabbed a red cape and tugged it around his shoulder's. He put one of his feet ontop of a lunch box,pointed his foot up towards the sky, and the other on his wraist. "Duh Dun! Machine Powa!" Scrapper said, sounding like Scrappy Doo the pup or whever his name was.

/TO Detroit!/

"FANZONE FANZONE FANZONE FRANZONE FANZONE!" Speedstinger shouted, transforming into her vehicle mode as a man with black hair turned from his recently made hamburger.

The man sighed. He didn't know who this Decepticon is.

"Who are you?..." The man asked.

The Decepticon steams.

"I.v.y. Autospring." SpeedStinger said. forcing her opticds to turn hazel.

The man gasped.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIIED!" The officer said, staggering back.

The transformer rolled her optics.

"Captian Fanzone, there is going to be big battle break out in here...So go home." She said, reluctantently ordering him. "This is really uneasy for me..." She turned towards the sky

Where all the Omega supreme's were floating in sky and their weapons aimed at her direction after locking on her.

"I'll start running!" Fanzone said, hopping into his vehicle. The Vehciel went faster than Bumblebee and Millisec combined. "This is why I LOVVVEEEEEE machines!"

The Omega Sentinels shot rounds of fire straight at SpeedStinger's direction

-Slight commerical break-

SG Megs:...Who the slag are you?

[Chiese man]: Yiou

SG: No, you can't be me!

[Chinese man]: NO! YIOU!

SG MEGS: I'm Mee and your...Me?

[2ND Chinese Man]: I am Mie

[SG MEGS]: Whattttt? You can't be me.

[2nd Chinese man]: I am Mie.

[1st one]: Yiou

SG MEGS: So you are you and you are me...WTH. What mothers gave names like that?!

-Return to the story-

She shielded herself using her servos.

**BINK BLINK BARGE!~**

Speedstinger reopened her optics to see all the bullets were reshot back to the Surpremes as some of them fell to the ground. She saw Megatron blow the steam off his main fusion canon. He looked absoulute and definetly hot. _OMFG HE LOOKS SO SEXY! _Speedstinger pervertly thought.

Lugnut and Blitzwing are behind him, The Decepitroopers arrived to the scene with Starscream scholding them vividly in the air about their protecting skills for a decent human being. Waspinator and Soundwave were not close to getting there quickly.

Oil Slick came to the group.

"Is it time now?" He asked.

Several of the Autobots came out of the street.

"This is our home, and we won't let them destroy this one!" Megatron announced, as the Prowl clones drew nearer. "So yes, it is time."


	20. Chapter 19: ENDGAME PART 2

Swindle's body has been tucked onboard the Decepticon came forward after a bickering Sentinel chewed his head off verberlly, who didn't like the reckless decision to speed up into the war and destroy the entire planet of Humans.

"This is the final battle,Megatron." The Prime said. "The humans will lose ALL their rights, their life, and most of all...Their planet."

Megatron's servos became fists as he grasped harder on his sword.

"Over my offline shell!" He roared, leaping out to the prime, who had the Magnus Hammer in his servos. They started clashing together right snuk board into one of the Omega Supremes most likely because he thought most of the bots were scattered on the ground.

Oh Primus. He is wrong.

The Jettwins fly over Sentinel's head. "SO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sentinel yelled at their direction. He saw something similar to a neck stone attached to their wing blades. The initial 's' with orange crystals poking out spoofed him.

Sentinel's shoulder is truck by some kind of mace.

"Oil Slick." He said, pulling the mace forward and slammed him into the ground. The ground is shaken as two of the Deceptroopers defeat one Omega Sentinel.

"WOOHOOO!" The first one yelled. "Go cons!"

"It's just the start." the second replied. "We EIGHT to take down."

A blaster headed their way.

"Ready to go bro?" He asked, raising a servo up "Fist bump."

The other nodded, bumping his fist into the other as they both shot at the Omega's.

SpeedStinger knew the world was in stake. Her world. Their world. Everyone could possibly be killed from the Autobots stupidity to get rid of the Decepticons. Her sparkling wasn't going to die. Nobody is going to die._Since I am what I am, having a system to collect ALL the shards and make a forcefield around the explosion-Which will be bigger-from causing exclusive damage. _She reopened her optics.

She knew what to do.

The Jettwins were attacking Soundwave and Lockdown,Optimus is fighting Megatron with his Magnus hammer, Lugnut is having his own duel with Bulkhead,and Bumblebee was as far as she knew trying to take down Starscream somewhere else. Though it is most definite Ratchet is facing Blitzwing.

Elita-1 is back at Cybertron,thankfully, while every other nonmentioned bot is having a fight of their life cycle. Sentinel is facing Oil Slick.

The new bomb is in Omega Surpreme.

_I can't let them collect the shards._

Smoke filled the Area.

"Are you sure?" Oil Slick asked the femme. He sounded doubious and worried.

"For my home,my kid, and..." SpeedStinger paused as a rush of feelings sunk into her helmet very hard. "The Cons and bots who were friends to me at first, then became my family."

She brushed Oil Slick aside.

"I'll be back." She said, sending the last reply to the Decepticon.

SpeedStinger took out her electrical orange and blueish whip off from her thumb. her optics fixated at the purposely blind bot. _For Earth. Th_e Small buggy charged at the mech providing herself at the perfect aim for her chest to be struck. The perfect aim for her 'bomb' to be thrusted out by a lance.

"I can see through fog Oil Slick!" Sentinel shouted,he lashed out his lance through his blurry vision.

He heard the body fall become limp.

"...That was easy." He remarked. He thrusted his lance out from the dark figure.

Sentinel dropped his lance.

The lance had brought out a small ball with a other small ball that had the color similarity to a basketball. It shrunk in size and in shape to a key card. The larger ball was dripped liquid from all over. The liquid washed off to the ground. It glowed a light orange.

"What the slag?" He said, taking several steps back.

Little orange, shards of crystals began floating out of the ground from all over the place including underneath Sentinel's foot. The truck mech's vision cleared from the mist that had landed through the optic sheilders.

There was SpeedStinger's small,short gray and cracked body with a hole in her chest that ended behind the back. A partial mold for a spark Chamber remained from holding the exact deadly object. There wasn't a sign of a Techno-Organic inhabiting the shell nor shreds of clothing were there. Just wiring and parts.

Oil Slick could not believe his optics.

The fight in the air started bringing surges of orange electricty from around the two fighting leaders, A Prime and a true Heroic bot.

"This time, it ends!" Megatron said, banging his sword against the Magnus hammer. "You won't hurt anymore humans on this planet after this!"

"I didn't make the omega Bomb!" Optimus lied to the leader.

" . did!" Megatron roared,sending Optimus flying back.

The huge Omega surpeme has five minutes on it's clock. It had prumesubly Autobots and Decepticons inside. The small,crafted ball object swooped into the machine soon after making haywire all over he place similar to the first cartoon Transformers movie where Prime died in it. bug and machine like noise's were emitted.

"I won't let thiz happen!" Blitzwing cried out, shooting at the old veteran Autobot. "Not ever. Thiz iz the home planet of my friend."

He shot at the console.

A few of the cloned ninja bots broke the console open again.

"Nothing will go your way,besides, your friend is just a piece of crap." Ratchet said, using his magnetic power grasping Blitzwing enirely.

"Say good bye to your planet and everyone." Beachswiper said, smirking at her statement.

Blitzwing saw the equally big and somewhat small ball with a card floating behind them. His optics sizzled. The ball image was replaced by a little girl wearing a purple dress with a light blue 'w' ambroidery at the center and wore a lab-like coat.

_"I am doing this for everyone." The image spoke,slightly giggling. "Ohhh. you just got iced!" The girl laughed uncontrollably. "Reminds me of the ice sculpture of a snake wrapping around a tree truck!" _

Images ran through his proccessor. The images of seeing Ivy dragging them somewhere where they didn't want to go,she brought them in as holographic holograms in human form,The teen who became a woman before his optics and transformed into a Cybertronian like him life before she was offlined.

_ "I'll be back as the terminator dude would say!" The girl giggled. "Also,don't be so grumpy friend. I am sure you will get back with Nightstar...Or maybe not. Who knows. you are a really good friend. Fight on!"_

_The girl turned away from him and the round object replaced her._

"w-w-W-W-Why is he shakin?" Buzzkill asked, shaking alone at this contagous feeling of fright .

"I should totally slap you." Beachswiper said, while several of the clones restrained him. "You were just watching us!"

Sszzzhhhhh

"IVY!"

All the Autobots looked to the monitor which seemingly has a round bowl shaped object budged into the screen. They all gasped at this unexpected event. The monitor to the keyboard ripped out of the ship like a desk fixed on to a laptop.

At Sumdac Tower, Prowl and Jazz were unsucessful at collecting the shards.

"What is going on?" Sari asked. She is totally frustrated. "Why can't we get the complete allspark?"

Jazz gazed to the city where, like a swarm of Faries sparkling towards a tree, orange dots gathered above the battlefield. His visor gave him more sight to see the control console from omega Supreme beneath the collecting shards. The two leaders were a great distance away from this sight.

He stood up in shock.

"It's actually happening,look Prowl. " Jazz said. "The nobody is doing some kind of tempering to the plan!"

The mech growled.

"They are still going to lose this planet and be returned to Cybertron for their rightful ends." Prowl said/, turning to Jazz. "If they succeeded in preventing the bomb. We might as well ruin that celebration."

Jazz nodded.

"I am confused!" The Techno-Organic shouted. "What do you mean?"

"You will see." Prowl replied to Sari.

The electricity between the leaders became more dangerous and striking as the attacks turned more imminent. The clashes changed into a convent force of hard,boiled lightning forging a ball around them as they became more deterimined.

Optimus has a evil smile on his faceplate.

"Look at your troops, they are weak and losing compared to mine." Optimus said to him, as their tools of fighting were stuck together.

Megatron's left optic look slightly down towards the lower area of Detroit; His optics witnessed the HYBRID Team working together with Soundwave to take the Jettwins down, The Dinobots came into the picture lead by a lavalike Grimlock at the fight between Lugnut and Bulkhead and helped the flight Deception,Starscream still standing despite the attacks of Bumblebee,Etc.,they were winning.

But then his optic directly moved to a small shell. It seemed as if It wasn't wasn't any life signature coming from it. His optics became big. The grasp on his sword tightened. _They are wrong. _Megatron thought, returning his gaze to the evil leader.

"They aren't troops,"Megatron started, "They are my most trustworthy friends,Comrads, and most importantly...My family."

A relationship is the connection you have with a person, not judged by bloodline or ranks. Sometimes it is difficult to even understand the concept for someone hellbent as a evil person wanting to do whatever destruction there is. Connections are worthy,precious,and...valuable. Just like friendships.

Four minutes were used.

Oil Slick picked up the small shell, While Sentinel is still in a stage of shock and disbelief. He was frozen in place. The mech turned his head to the side. He hestitated.

"Move it Autobot." Oil Slick said. "Whay are you staring at? Snap out of it. You are going to get crushed if you do not get moving."

**KRRRRRRR**

Sentinel turned around to see Omega Supreme falling.

"He meant it." The Autobot said, moving quickly out of the giant machine's way.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLAAMM BBBBBEEEEEEE**

The gigantic machine landed on the ground with a very loud thump. Dirt and building material rose up from the disturbence. Sentinel, out of the machines way,looked towards the area where Oil Slick used to be. He was no where in sight.

The metalic ball begins merging the still ticking control panel into a crumblled up sphere that has now rushed in it's remainining amount of time.

The scene in the sky became somewhat dark. A light orange ball formed in the air like Ivy's vision from Shattered Dreams,however, the answer to what is inside of is has been answered very clearly by the two definite shapes. The shapes of Megatron and Optimus Prime.

**Five Nanokliks left...**

"Your time is now!" Optimus said, taking out his axe using his free servo.

**Four Nanokliks left...**

Megatron's smaller cannons moved forward.

"Your cycle is up." Megatron replied. He activated the cannons. _If he lives...I want him to feel what I feel for losing somebot I cared for._ "This is for Ivy."

**Three Nanokliks** remaining...

The vibrating source is drawn to the prosperious outlet of power and electricity. Behind the forming power ball...formed a light blue outlined silhouette of Ivy in her cybertrinian robot form with earth based vehicle parts visibily seen on her back,head,chest,legs,arms/shoulders,hands,feet,and helmet.

2

**BAM! **went Megatrons Canons at Optimus Primes chest.

1

The image grabbed Megatron out of the ball a split second before the bomb went out.

"MEGGGAAAATTTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOONNNNNNNN!" Optimus yelled, as the bomb merged into the sizzling Electromagnetism attraction.

Most Decepticons presumably hid.

Like the scene from Endgame Part 2 in Transformers Animated,but slightly different... the dangerous portal like shape exploded by the inside which is actually the first layer that had now been broke into the second and then the third. The Explosion just destroyed a wide, huge area in one circle.

Ivy's exclusive and headache vision had came true.

It sent shock waves throughout the city Allspark shielded a few of the Decepticons and Autobots not for Optimus Prime. He was left to the damages of the explosion that still is inflicting it's very deadly effects.

Megatron shok his helmet and saw a lifeless shell. "STARSCREAM!"

Ivy's POV

My vision had finally came true. So true. I felt never-the-less complete because I was no longer just a bomb. I was a spark with a mind and image. My entireity is just a spark remaining from a dead shell. I could be returned to my body inside of a spark chamber as I have pleased for so long.

Now I had taken Megatron from the blast. They can't possibly lose one of their own. Harnessing the power took much time, the explosion, I had aniticipated it to be so strong that it would wipe out the entire city.

How wrong was I.

The Newstation's previous report about the aftermath of a explosion really sinks into me..now. Cause They found a giant Tarantual Skeleton, A Petrie Skeleton,A Scorpion skeleton, and a Large T-Rex protecting a small mummy like lion inside his clutch... that could have been a human.A Robot. A...insect before this. The clutch was so tight Megatron had to be called in and brought everyone to load the bones into seperate containers.

I figure The Ultimate Weapon for their story was Love. Entirely.

I let the snowplow stab his lance through my 'SparkChamber'. "Thanks Sent." I said, smiling slightly as energon tickles down from the side of my cheekplate. "You did a lot for me."

Sentinel's face became completely white a few seconds after he had jabbed out his lance and his optics widened in horror. He gulped. "At least... I don't have to tell about Elita remembering stuff." The mech sighed.

Faruck. What did he just say?

I summoned myself into the sky, as my true self, my control had been relinqished from controlling bodyparts. I was mainly one object alone. Everyone depends on this. So using every ounce and all Spark will remaining inside of my body from the last upgrade...My powers summoned the Allspark into the air.

I felt my entirity become ONE ball as it all gathered slowly. I floated up into the Supreme Blitzwing had sneaked on board after the news were broken that all of the Supremes were time bombs ready to explode in my hone.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I am doing this for everyone." I said, slightly giggling at his predictament that was like Bumblebee's counterpart. "Ohhh. you just got iced!" I laughed uncontrollably. "Reminds me of the ice sculpture of a snake wrapping around a tree truck!"

I knew Blitzwing was seeing everything by his glowing blue optics. They were flashing a white-gray as if marking the frame of a flashback scene in saphia tone.

_ "I'll be back as the terminator dude would say!" I said, somewhat gigglish "Also,don't be so grumpy friend. I am sure you will get back with Nightstar...Or maybe not. Who knows. you are a really good friend." I raised my fist up. "Fight on!"_

I went into the monitor and dragged the part out into open.

"Jazz, we must stop the Allspark from being complete!" Prowl said, taking his energized sword out from it's compartment.

"Agreed." The Ninjabot said,running behind the ninja bot.

Then I saw a freshly wounded Antagony appear oiut thin air within light orange enegy. It must have been Magic. Perhaps. Because she was covering her wounded neck as some of her digits are visibily missing. I bet she is from the future of three hours from now.

"NOOO!" Starscream screamed, flying into Prowl's way.

It was as if time had been stopped.

"Antagony, remember what you had said to me back then?" He asked to the femme.

She seemed absoulutely clueless.

"What?"

"Making the Ultimate Sacrifice...I am going to do called it honor-able. I know what it means now." He said,his head turned towards the femme with a smile on his face closing two of his optics. His body became encased within a layer of blue film all around himself.

"NO!" Antagoy began. "There's got to be another way!"

The Allspark was literletly dragged from it's container and hovered into the sky below my slowly forming and fusing tiimebomb. Starscream's color began to sink away. NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WAT IS HE DOING?! I cried to myself. "ICECREAM!"

He must have heard he turned towards the directiion of the Decepticons who had their heads turned at that exact direction before the pause...and his smile was even more sad, but more happy,and somewhat confused. I guess it could have been plastered from Prowl's counterpart self.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Prowl screamed as the allspark shard dragged his body through the rubble. Jazz grabbed his legs. Jazz tried his almight best to hold him still.

"Hang on!" Jazz yelled, bringing the Autobot forward.

"I-I-I-CAN'T!" The Autobot screamed back.

The Allspark Shard ejected from his Forehead and gathered with the others.

"PROWL!" The Autobot screamed as the shell became empty.

Two bots were gone.

So Autobots care about their partners more than their inhabitants or human friends?! I flared up in fury. They were already on my nerves.

Starscream's body is the one beanth the forming mass of energy. No-No-No. Why could it have been me? Instead of being this stupid bomb! I have one life to save..and that's my mate~! "Megatron." I said ot myself, seeing what is about to happen. I flew up towards the fighting leaders in matter of speaking and flight. I balanced myself outself of the ball.

"You can do it Ivy." I reassured myself. "This is for the future, everyone,your home, and your family."

I grabbed Megatron out of the ball using my complete strangth.

-end POV-

Megatron turned his helmet towards Antagony. Who seemed to be glowing a light orange. Her optics seemed to fill with liguid. Yet The Decepticon didn't seem to be real at all. Her body was as if made by the single particlure making holographic images.

She disapeared.

"Decepticons, RETREAT!" He shouted, getting up on his feet. "Plan B WILL BE initated! Decepticons...RISE UP!"

Lugnut fell to the ground.

"Can't...get up." He groaned, his optics offlining and his systems shut down. Soundwave had been tied up by Jazz,Bumblebee,Bulkhead, and Ratchet. Oilslick was sarrounded by the Autobots. He held the femme's body.

"Don't shoot."

The Dinobots saw a hole is in Omega Supreme.

"Dinobots and HYBRID disobay orders!" Grimlock said, as a few of them are huddled in a circle. He narrowed his optics towards Waspinator and the Construction Brothers."Constructions...YOU ARE EXTREMELY LATE!"

Scrapper still had the cape around his shoulders. "Sorry. We had to get The HeadMaster dude."

Everyone said, "Headmaster?"

A Man with one of Prowl's clones serving as a body and a crown like head attached ot showed himself through the monitor. "TOTAL SAVORIZATION!" The crazy man was kinda like "Is this man serious?"

Grimlock looked to the currently being loaded Decepticons.

"Lets get in...Be quiet as a mouse Private-Girl." Grimlock said,letting the humans grab on his tail. He walked through the hole as the little girl grimaced with a very distraught attitude going on. They lost THREE LIVES. Three shattered Lives. But it could be divided into TWO Lives.

Starscream

Prowl

And SpeedStinger.

And in the future:

Antagony

and...

Major Wedge.

People...BE READY AND WAITING FOR PART TWOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOHOOOO! HERE COMES WRITER SPEEDYYYYYY! :3


	21. Chapter 20: Feel like a Hurricane

Well...It didn't end there.

"Gage..." A fully grown ScreamBee said,placing her servo on the mech's shoulder. She has a intuned and somewhat worried face. Her optics had been tearing up. "I need to know more. I never knew my Dad was that protective of Earth that much before the war ended...He really sacraficed himself? My dad is BUMBLEBEE?! "

The mech,ho had grown from a chubby teenage mech into a mech resembleing his father, took a great sigh.

"He did." The mech replied,looking to the cieling. The mech chuckled. "You were just a tot when you came into my world."

The femme leaned her head on his shoulder and le her other hand glide across his chest. "Continue..." She whispered. "Please."

The mech is startled.

"It'll be NINE by the time I am done!" He said, sounding really tired.

Screambee kissed the Mech's cheek.

"I can live four Megacycles with your madly handsome voice." The Seeker car said to him

The mech smiled.

"Okay I'll continue." He began, taking a breath. "On the way to Cybertron..."


	22. Chapter 21: The Great arrival

"Until we arrive to Cybertron,I say, TRANSWARP to Cybertron!" Bumblebee said, being covered in cracks from his foot to his horns. The Allspark is complete. It had been replaced into the original box it had arrived into the Decepitcons grasp before.

Lugnut grimaced, he is forced to stand by the recently made knee caps.

"You are not fit as a leader." Lugnut said.

Bumblebee walked up to him.

"What did you just say?" The shorty bot asked the mech, standing up on his tippy toes and had a series expression visibly going on his faceplate.

"You are not fit to be a leader of this sh-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIP

"Anymore questions aboutmy authority?" Bumblebee asked, holding the torn off arm of Lugnut. The mech fell to the floor bleeding instantly. Blitzwing's long pipe part screwed out and dragged the mech's body over to their direction.

"No."

Nobot noticed what he is doing. He heard the Dinbots from behind the walls. They didn't hear it. "Blitzwing, what's Plan B again?" Megatron whispered to the mech. He forgot the entire plan right off the bat.

"ALL Conz, zuch az Avenger and you-know-Who-"

"Who?"

"Chrizt. I've had that dream too." Blitzwing shook his helmet. "Will gather up and attack from the top of Cybertronian Citiez. We will get our home back...if we fail...you know we ztraight back to earth for it's remaining time. Time we have zo few. We will offline Ultra Magnuz and defeat them all...And I will get my girl!"

He empahasized the word 'GIRL' loudly.

"Girl?"

"Gir?

"Why are we saying gurr?" Jetstorm and Jetfire asked. They had killed Professor Sumdac while leaving the Biodome's grounds. So Prowl and Jazz had been left to gather the majority of the allspark shards.

Apparently...they did not suceed.

"How do you tend to move ALL the Sentinels?" Oil Slick asked The Autobot crew, boldly.

Bumblebee smirked.

"I used the flight connection from Starscreams old directional systems in which it could go into a wormhole and continously follow us to Cybertron without getting lost." Bumblebee said, snapping his digits.

Bulkhead is using Ivy's card to repair himself.

It wasn't working at all.

"Damn,this thing is USELESS!" Bulkhead said, throwing the object away as he did not have any

"No. itz not uzelezz." Blitzwing said, under his breath. He knew deep down inside himself that it only worked for the patiant bots. It worked for the ones who CARED, It works for the ones who can WAIT. It works for the ones who thinks it matters.

/Meanwhile/

Scattershot is walking by several doors, while whistling.

"Hmmmmmm, when can we bust that science bot?" Headmaster whispered to Waspinator instead of Grimlock.

"Nooooo." Waspinator replied. "Ask Grimlock."

"Grimlock to Slapper. We are coming to Cybertron." The Dinobot said, as they are hiding inside of the wall themselves. Milisec is rushing back and fourth tampering with anything he could get his hands streaked upon. "They are retrieving Cybertron."

"_Oh yeah!"_

The Decepticons are going to really win. For the first time in millina's. The large Decepticon slid down from the rocky path to the large campground consisiting of metal lodges shaped like houses somewhat reachingtall heights.

"Decepticons, get ready for Cybertron, Cause MEGS IS BACK!" He shrieked,creating cracks within the ground. Several Decepticons from Strika,Spittor, and Grounshock came running to the scene. GroundShock is somewhat structured like Shockwave and Lugnut with lime green and purple armor, his skin being dark gray.

A Older Killer Rod came out into the open. Avenger cranked open his arm blades. He didn't seem ready for combat in the current situation. He looks right about the age of Prowl with a couple of stellar cycles under his none-spikey belt.

The Space Bridge went on.

_ -DELETED SCENE-_

_A mech who resembled Prowl so greatly and is him, stood up from the empty protoform pod being black and biege. His visor seemed to be a Decepticon blue hue. He bore no sharp parts unlike his previous form except for his samari armor remained. Black and beige armor. gray skin._

_ " again!" Megatron cried, raising both servos. "I AIN'T HELPING A AUTOBOT!"_

_-END DELETED SCENE-_

__ The Autobots returned to Cybertron. The Decepticons were forcefully sent to walk down the long stairwell plank. with three stasis pods contaiing atleast three empty shells. Optimus's body cannot be found. Not even Headmaster can findit.

Megatron saw the massive swarm of Autobots cheering for Bumblebee and the rest.

"See Megatron, We told you so. You will ALWAYS lose to The Autobots." Sari snarkly said to him, her red optics glichened as rays of suhnlight struck her optics. He heard growls coming from the spaceship behind himself.

Beachswiper is no where in sight.

From afar...Megatron's optics gazed towards the direction behind the crowd. He can see a forming blue portal slowly begining to downpour his fellow friends who he had known back in the great war or he had thought were offlined.

The Buildings started to collect decepticons by the minute.

Bumblebee and everyone isn't paying attention. Except fror the sounds coming from one of the omega supremes. It seems to be banging the wall. Like a spikey tail has been angered and torn from a thick conifer tree.

Bumblebee and Ratchet turned their head towards Megatrons direction.

"Ready for your day of Judgement?" Bumblebee asked, with a huge smirk plastered across his faceplate. Megatron had stasis cuffs around his servos. He wasn't ready for the kind of Stockades they had in store for him.

Ultra Magnus walks foreward.

"Your little spy has escaped." He said. turning his helmet to Bumblebee. "Where's her stasis pod?' Megatron's optics bulgered as if he knew what Ultra Magnus is reffering to. But HOW could he know about her? Nobot knew about her until right now...or...did something happen while I was gone?

He is unware about Ivy's origin.

Bumblebee pointed to the third pod.

"Over there." He said. "Next to the second pod."

Ultra Magnus ripped the door to the stasis pod open and yanked the femme out. The Heroic Leader wanted to shred the wrist bracelets into pieces and grab the femme outta the mechs grasp. He returned only four months ago.

He wasn't going to leave from his mates side, nor,would he tolerate her body being treated unfairly!

_...Decepticons...FALL AND ATTACK!_


	23. Chapter 22: Megatrons escape

The Decepticons fell to the ground and began attacking the Autobots. Megatron broke his stasis cuffs into two and grabbed the femme out Ultra Magnus's servos like there was no tommorrow coming any day soon.

Megatron was gone before he could do anything.

"MEGATROONNN!"

Grimlock busted through the Omega Supreme's. "EARTHCONS, ATTTTAACCCCKKK!"

The Autobots attacked theDecepticons, who recieved help from the HYBRID team that Megatron had made a while back. Profressor Black's Technology retracted from his back and pierced several Autobots armor.

Cyrus became huge and lifted one of the Autobots into a crowd.

They each seperately are waring protective suits to prevent easy death from the Autobots no matter what they had used or done. They were so useful that Private Princess managed to corner a great deal of Autoots into a sphere.

I MUST CHECK on NIGHTZTAR! Blitzwing thought, freezing all the Autobots in his way. Lugnut has a very big bone to pick with Bumblebee.. Shockwave is fighting off Cliffjumper. "Stay away from my ROOM!" He yelled, blasting his cannon at the mech's direction. He has perfect aim. "Blitzwing. get out of mai way!"

Blitzwing saw Decepter and and Envyhide barge into the mech's room.

"OH HELL NO!" Blitzwing yelled,gladly getting out Shockwav's aiom. Whatever they are planning to do...IZ . GETTING HER! The Germanbot crunched open the doors similar to how insecticons in the First Transformers movie were trying to break in.

BAARGEEEEE

"Ah snap." Envyhide said, watching the door come their direction.

FLLLIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The mech's were sent under the door. Blitzwing huddled over to Shockwave's small extra room. He saw a small figure resting inside in a stasis pod that is configured for her condition alone. Her eyes stirred as if in a dream. She smiled.

Blitzwing pressed a few button as the Autobots got up onto their feet.

"Waky waky Nigtztar." Blitzwing said. His laser blasters recaculated their direction towards the Autobot who were came for her and him alone. He pressed several tabs which sent commands to the pod opener. Blitwing's hot laser blaster shot at Deceptor. ":That iz for Nightztar."

Wire's unhooked from the former human. Her eyes slowly opened.

Blitzwing delivered a punch into Envhide's chest as soon as he came up.

Nightstar's eyes witnessed The Prowl clone fall to the floor. She stood upright to see he kicked him away via the face sending debri ...is that Blitzwing? I thought he was the bad guy in this universe...why is his-urgh, not that head ache again. She rubbed her head. "W-w-Where's Arachnapod?"

Blizwing picked up the girl. "There'z nobody named ArachnaPod." He said. "Remember...you met Auto after the accident."

Her eyes flashed as a sense of memory returned.

"I just remember something about Radioactiveness... Where's my dad?Can I have some icecream?" Nightstar blankly asks. Then she remembered more. Her Dad went missing in the accident after she had awakened. She used to have dark brown skin. blue eyes or either brown eyes, and she had no power of plant/nor was she part transformer before than.

But now. Her memory is returning and breaking through the virus walls.

But she could NOT remember the day in which she lost her memory.

"Wai... this is Cybertron." She said, as Blitzwing protected her using his hand. Brawn ran past the room flaring with fire all over himself. "AND THAT'S A BULKY GUY BEING CHASED BY A SPORTS CAR THINGY!"

Killer Rod kneeled down and shot his laser blasters toward his opponnet.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Brawn screamed, being white,blue, dark gray.. His armor is broken and shattered like glass. His body is on fire. "STOP!"

Killer Rod showed no mercy.

"That's what Redsiren said." He sneered, cutting his throat and ripped out the mech;s spark. They held grudges and did revenge to Autobots when needed. "You have no mercy Autobot. This is what you get from us."

He clenced the spark and squeezed it so hard to became gone.

Brawn's body became a darker gray without his color seen.

Killer Rod's Hot Shot like helmet turned to their direction.

"What?" He asked the speechless duo.

...A few minutes later at the fight..

Megatron had picked up the all Spark as he had left. "I wonder...what's this all commotion about Ivy?" He said aloud, turning on the space bridge. He was letting Antagony arrive to Cybertron.

Starscream's body is at the source of commotion.

A large spaceship that is NOT Purple. but it bares the colors in which belonged to Omega Supreme in The Transformers Animated Universe. It is easy to say for short it looks the exact same from the Shattered Dreams 'The Vision' chapter where Viewers got to see where it started and how it started for the cons.

Soon after, Antagony and the Sparklings walked off the Spaceship.

"So what-" She looked to see Speedstingers gray shell. "What..." She looked up to the Leader. Covering the sparklings optics. "What happened?"

"A Autobot killed her." Megatron grunted.

HHAAAAIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Antagony twisted Major Wedge's arm and got her arm ripped in half. Energon started leaking as some of her parts had reiceved the worst imhires from his long crane attack directed to the leader/

"Antagony!" He said, picking up the two sparklings. "What are you doing?!"

They were struggling togtether near the Space Bridge.

"To serve a greater purpose is my honor to do it for this lifestyle and your family." She said. Her optics daggered at Megatron. They returned to Major Wedge who is all in but shock. "It starts with you and ends with me!"

They fell into the orange space bridge.

"ANTAGONY!"

He heard Autobots were coming.

"Come on Sweetheart." He said, opening the Allspark. "You have to come with me and escape from the Autobots temporaly. Heck. You are scaring the kids!"

He directed it towards the broken shell. It healed. Armor fell back into place with a newly energized spark. She is officially a transformer without a techno-Organic outsight/out look in any way. Her origin is unigue. Original. Daring. and Perhaps a tradgetie to all.

She still has her robot design that has not been upgraded.

"MOMMY!" Blachgage sqealed, wiggling out his dad's landed on his mothers side. He beat his little and small fist on her chest."Waaaiicccc uuuhhhhhffff!"

A purple and orange blurr darted right towards the location.

"Mommy isn't coming!" Sari retorted, slamming a huge energy ball into the floor. It created flying debri so convincingly enouggh that Megatron instinctively picked up the two sparklings and shielded them from harm.

"MUMMMMYY!" Blachgage screamed.

The duset settled down and a furious Blachgage is banging his fist on Megatrons armor throwing a tampertantrum. He wanted his mother really badly. He is confused, disorinated,and tired. He needed to hear her voice.

He moved his slowly and graudally becoming transparent fist.

"Daa?" He squeaked.

ScreamBee and Megatron's optics became huge. The Leader took the Allspark and reformatted it; huge size into a small Matrix of Leadership size. "Somethings going on. I am going to find out what the slag has happened since I have gone and get your mom back. I am the mech of the house and I need to know whats been going on lately!"

Ratchet placed Speedstinger on a metal and stone wall slab.

Megatron places his sparklings underneath the Spacebridge generator. "Where is that Helmet mind transfer?" He looked around long enough for a metal crown like object that has gadgets and light bulbs around the center area. It is very old and somewhat rusty.

He dusted it off.

"Here goes nothi'." He said, putting the object on top of his helmet. I choose Bumblebee in gereral to get Ivy's out of the Autobot's clutch. Heck. I alone cannot follow them because of teh massive crowd of Autobots. He relaxed.

Light blue electricity and light orange electrical powers collided.

In The Transformers Animated World, Megatron accidently got the cordinates wrong so muchy he switched bodies/mind with Bumblebee's polar opposite self. He saw everything as they were in his counterparts universe.

He came into the room that Ratchet held Arachnapod 'Speedstinger' captive. His optics narrowed at the femme's direction "...What are you doing?" Megatron asked in Bumblebee's body. He sounded just like Bumblebee, Just looked like him, and walked like him.

Ratchet turned from the console. His optics were tired from hours of researching ways to revert the spider femme who was once a energetic human into the one they knew. "Trying to revert her into what she was before, like a blank slate, without knowing the really horrible truth." The medic said, looking away. "She even admitted about her current state-" Ratchet laughed. "ugly,horrible, andsystems aren't even properly right! Bumblebee."

"Nah." Bumblebee aka Megs said. "Not gonna happen."

Ratchet became stunned at Bumblebee.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because She's my sparkmate."

And on the opposite universe, the idea is like the TFA Bee being in SGA Megatron's body where he comes into a similar scenerio.

"So whats up doc?" Megatron aka Bumblebee said, walking into the he noticedRatchet has a evil smile. "...Somethings...odd.""

"Oh you came for your mate?" The bot asked.

Bumblebee in Megatron's body raised a optic ridge. "Say what?" He looks to the smal lfemme with purple and light blue armor, her skin is black. "Man. She's cute. Who would pass her up?"

"This time I am so going to finish what I originally started in the first place!"

It is getting stranger and stranger by the nanoklik.

"...Clearing her memory bank?" Bumblebee guessed. Wait...this is in the same room Auto is in...Could this be...I am...in Shattered Glass? He shook his helmet. Can't be...Then why did he refer to her as my spark-

Bumblebee looked to his servos and turned them over. OHMIGODOHMIIGODOHMIAGOD! I AM IN MEGATRON'S BODY! "EEWWWWW!" The mech stumbled back as if somebody had puked right there and then.

"Hell nah!" The Shattered Glass Ratchet replied. "I am going to reformat her into her human form and THEN kill her...Why are you going 'eewww?"

Bumblebee standed upright.

"Not really gonna happen, Doc bot." Megatron said,

"Why? " The Scientist bot asked. "Why am I even having this conversation with you?-.-"

"Cause she's cute and the sparkmate of the Tryant's opposite self!" He said, takinf out a long blade. It shined just so brighly. "I am Bumblebee. Autobot Bumblebee inside his mind. Now turn off that machine before I have to shoot you."

Ratchet grimaced.

"You aren't Megatron." He realized, taking both his magnets out. "You are Bumblebee's counterpart!"

Bumblebee frowned.

"I can't believe Ratchet is that stupid and mad in this universe." He said, ducking the object thrown straight at his direction. He discovered Megatron's recently reformatted Hammer that becae the oppossite of his sword within minutes of Bumblebee's preseance inside. "Cool! Magnus hammer!"\

He raised the object up in the air and sent it directly towards Ratchet's direction. A scar slashes across the mad mechs optic after Bumblebee made contact towards him. Wow..It feels that powerful and good to do that.

Bumblebee fekt somethying on his helmet. What is this? He wondered taking the object off. It retrieved Megatron back into his normal body and Bumblebee into his rightful shell. The Leader immeatedly took notice to the monitor that has a fully approved database for Speedstinger from history to birth.

Megatron fixed his gaze to the-not-quite-awake femme. "She's...fading?"

He tried touch her...But his servo wernt through her.

Megatron rolled his optics.

He picked up the femme by her legs and had her body over his shoulder.

"Megz!" One of his former students comnlinked him. "Ultra Magnus is headed to the Spacebridge containing something. Sari IS right behind him. Got any plans big man?"

Megatron growled. He had beef over the femme's lookout and what she had tried to do almost broke his entire team into pieces. His soon-to-be-mate was stranded alone at hawaii and left her thinking hopeless. Blitzwing was tired up around a pole in a forcefield Lugnut was put into Cement. Starscream was ordered back to Cybertron for the Stockades. Megatron was blasted all the way to Russia.

Blackarachnia was held captive in Prime's room for undoubtfully many reasons.

And the only way they all pulled through this was because of Auto's individual childhood files that she had printed off before they departed for Colorado to get the fire out. Lugnut was rediscovered by a small italian boy of Spanish descent.

Megatron had to get through several security corruptions to get out of Russia. Starscream was rescued forcunetly due to Megatrons interferance in the Autobots attempt to hijack a spacebridge. He destroyed their chances of returning to Cybertron dramatically and rescued Blackarachnia.

Lugnut lost the boy thanks to Bumblebee's intervention.

.Auto was firmly and securely in the Autobots grasps. They had her in a cag island with bracelets that would shock her everytime she tried to escape. Blackarachnia tried every single day to get inside. The only one who COULD was a relucant Starscream.

And then the Autobots exploded the Island. thinking Auto was still on the she wasn't. so they attacked Detroit. The Last few hours were precious for them as a team and family. Datagator had some kind of intendimicy with Prowl during their time away.

Megatron ran through the crowd. He saw Lugnut. "Take her." He said, handing the femme over to him. "Take her to the spacebridge. Whatever you do, make sure my kid doesn't get himself killed."

The Artist nodded.

Several minutes later...

Ultra Magnus threw the sparkling right at the wall.

"MOMMMY!" Blachgage shrieked, striking the wall.

The red optics belonging to the unconcious femme zipped open with no pupils. Her body glowed with energy sarrounding herself. Her aura seemed completely black as she quietly walked towards the tall Autobot who towered over Screambee.

She held her energy whip out.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked the little one. lightly tapping his weapon onto his servo

Screambee is shaking...until she noticed the purple armor. Her fearful optics switched into happyiness. She started to sqeal so loudl. "Hehehehehehehe." She gigigle. ScreamBee pointed her finger behind him. "Right there."

Oh snap.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY DAMN CHILD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The momma swore,electrocuting her 'father'. "NOT EVEN MY FAKE DADDY! ...I wish Larry so much!" Her electrical wires struck the mech all over.

Ultra Magnus fell to the ground.

"RATCHET!" He called out. "Help me out here!"

Ratchet used his electrical magnets to pick her up. He had a scar across his right optic from fighting Megatron. Oh SHIT. he fought Megatron! She thought captured alone in the green energetic ball that shocked her.

"And you are gonna get a butt whoooping!" Speedstinger announced, taking out her energy whip. She distrupted the energy quite well enough that it broke the ball and she landed to the floor.

-Short commerical break-

SG Lugnut: *Turns the TV on*

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local listings

SG Lugnut: *Keeps pressing the button*

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local listings. Fringe is reborn, check your local listings. Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.

SG LUGNUT: OH MY PRIMUS SHUT THE HELL UP! (Grabs the TV and the Remote and throws them into a spacebridge*

*The TV and Remote float off into space*

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local listings.

TFA Megs: *Floating in space* dat.

TFA Ss::...Stop talking?

TFA MEGs: No stop saying 'Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.' It makes no sense!

TFA SS:..I ain't saying that. If it's annoying you to death. I will say it.

TFA MEGS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

*TV and Remote pass by*

TFA SS: Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.  
Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.  
Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local listings.

TFA Megs: STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *Blasts the TV away* You are NEXT!

Ss: is reborn, check your local listings.

TFA MEGs: *Blasts Starscream away*

TFA SS: *Lands on Omega supreme* OH. I found a shippppppp!

.SGa.

SGA SS:...You sure you threw out a hundred dollar TV because it had a glitch?

SGA Lugnut: It was possessed

SGA SS: Ookkaaay*Turns it on*

TV: THE SIRENS ARE ON THE SIRENS ARE ON THE SIRENS ARE ON-

SGA Lugnut: Now that's more like it.

SGA SS:...It's terrible!

-End Commercial break-

Bumblebee is coming up towards SpeedStinger. "Well...You ain't going to live long!" He said, shooting his stingers at the femme. Who dodged and gave him a kick to the back of him.

Gah!

Bumbebee covered his spark area,winching in pain. He turned around seeing that she was playing a game called hide and seek. It is dangerous game to play with Bumblebee,who used to mop after a battle had occured...However...he has changed and matured a bit.

She picked up ScreamBee and her son.

"COME OUT!" He demanded, chasing after the femme through the hallway/

Speedstinger turned the music on as she whipped through her vehicle mode

Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

She veered to the left.

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

"Coooll!" She gleefully said. "I can hear muisc from Cybertron!"

"C-C-c-Cyber 10." Blachgage sputtered. "Ciiiibberrr."

"Ciiiibbeerrtirawn." ScreamBee sqeaked.

We won't hesitate  
To break down the guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yeay

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Bumblebee shot through herr windows. Then at her wheels when Nightstr didn't seem to be stopping at all. "STOP DECEPTICON!" He said, fliping her over several time by lifting her up and pushing her over.

Parts of her shoulders fell off.

She reverted into her robot mode.

WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM MMMMMMMM

Bumblebee is thrown into the huddled group created by a restored Prowl, Bulkhead,and Ratchet. Lugnut has more larger arms that perhaps came from getting a big upgrade from one little object.

Speedstinger looks to her servos that are becoming invisible as her son is too.

"Momma!" Blachgage cried, clinging onto her. "Wuts gunig on?"

"We're fading." She crackly said. "We are fading out of this time forever unless something happens and becomes the bootstrap affect."

However Lugnut is very much close behind dragging his is

The Decepticons fell to the ground and began attacking the Autobots. Megatron broke his stasis cuffs into two and grabbed the femme out Ultra Magnus's servos likle there was no tommorrow coming any day soon.

Megatron was gone before he could do anything.

"MEGATROONNN!"

Grimlock busted through the Omega Supreme's. "EARTHCONS, ATTTTAACCCCKKK!"

The Autobots attacked theDecepticons, who recieved help from the HYBRID team that Megatron had made a while back. Profressor Black's Technology retracted from his back and pierced several Autobots armor.

Cyrus became huge and lifted one of the Autobots into a crowd.

They each seperately are waring protective suits to prevent easy death from the Autobots no matter what they had used or done. They were so useful that Private Princess managed to corner a great deal of Autoots into a sphere.

I MUST CHECK on NIGHTZTAR! Blitzwing thought, freezing all the Autobots in his way. Lugnut has a very big bone to pick with Bumblebee.. Shockwave is fighting off Cliffjumper. "Stay away from my ROOM!" He yelled, blasting his cannon at the mech's direction. He has perfect aim. "Blitzwing. get out of mai way!"

Blitzwing saw Decepter and and Envyhide barge into the mech's room.

"OH HELL NO!" Blitzwing yelled,gladly getting out Shockwav's aiom. Whatever they are planning to do...IZ . GETTING HER! The Germanbot crunched open the doors similar to how insecticons in the First Transformers movie were trying to break in.

BAARGEEEEE

"Ah snap." Envyhide said, watching the door come their direction.

FLLLIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The mech's were sent under the door. Blitzwing huddled over to Shockwave's small extra room. He saw a small figure resting inside in a stasis pod that is configured for her condition alone. Her eyes stirred as if in a dream. She smiled.

Blitzwing pressed a few button as the Autobots got up onto their feet.

"Waky waky Nigtztar." Blitzwing said. His laser blasters recaculated their direction towards the Autobot who were came for her and him alone. He pressed several tabs which sent commands to the pod opener. Blitwing's hot laser blaster shot at Deceptor. ":That iz for Nightztar."

Wire's unhooked from the former human. Her eyes slowly opened.

Blitzwing delivered a punch into Envhide's chest as soon as he came up.

Nightstar's eyes witnessed The Prowl clone fall to the floor. She stood upright to see he kicked him away via the face sending debri ...is that Blitzwing? I thought he was the bad guy in this universe...why is his-urgh, not that head ache again. She rubbed her head. "W-w-Where's Arachnapod?"

Blizwing picked up the girl. "There'z nobody named ArachnaPod." He said. "Remember...you met Auto after the accident."

Her eyes flashed as a sense of memory returned.

"I just remember something about Radioactiveness... Where's my dad?Can I have some icecream?" Nightstar blankly asks. Then she remembered more. Her Dad went missing in the accident after she had awakened. She used to have dark brown skin. blue eyes or either brown eyes, and she had no power of plant/nor was she part transformer before than.

But now. Her memory is returning and breaking through the virus walls.

But she could NOT remember the day in which she lost her memory.

"Wai... this is Cybertron." She said, as Blitzwing protected her using his hand. Brawn ran past the room flaring with fire all over himself. "AND THAT'S A BULKY GUY BEING CHASED BY A SPORTS CAR THINGY!"

Killer Rod kneeled down and shot his laser blasters toward his opponnet.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Brawn screamed, being white,blue, dark gray.. His armor is broken and shattered like glass. His body is on fire. "STOP!"

Killer Rod showed no mercy.

"That's what Redsiren said." He sneered, cutting his throat and ripped out the mech;s spark. They held grudges and did revenge to Autobots when needed. "You have no mercy Autobot. This is what you get from us."

He clenced the spark and squeezed it so hard to became gone.

Brawn's body became a darker gray without his color seen.

Killer Rod's Hot Shot like helmet turned to their direction.

"What?" He asked the speechless duo.

...A few minutes later at the fight..

Megatron had picked up the all Spark as he had left. "I wonder...what's this all commotion about Ivy?" He said aloud, turning on the space bridge. He was letting Antagony arrive to Cybertron.

Starscream's body is at the source of commotion.

A large spaceship that is NOT Purple. but it bares the colors in which belonged to Omega Supreme in The Transformers Animated Universe. It is easy to say for short it looks the exact same from the Shattered Dreams 'The Vision' chapter where Viewers got to see where it started and how it started for the cons.

Soon after, Antagony and the Sparklings walked off the Spaceship.

"So what-" She looked to see Speedstingers gray shell. "What..." She looked up to the Leader. Covering the sparklings optics. "What happened?"

"A Autobot killed her." Megatron grunted.

HHAAAAIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Antagony twisted Major Wedge's arm and got her arm ripped in half. Energon started leaking as some of her parts had reiceved the worst imhires from his long crane attack directed to the leader/

"Antagony!" He said, picking up the two sparklings. "What are you doing?!"

They were struggling togtether near the Space Bridge.

"To serve a greater purpose is my honor to do it for this lifestyle and your family." She said. Her optics daggered at Megatron. They returned to Major Wedge who is all in but shock. "It starts with you and ends with me!"

They fell into the orange space bridge.

"ANTAGONY!"

He heard Autobots were coming.

"Come on Sweetheart." He said, opening the Allspark. "You have to come with me and escape from the Autobots temporaly. Heck. You are scaring the kids!"

He directed it towards the broken shell. It healed. Armor fell back into place with a newly energized spark. She is officially a transformer without a techno-Organic outsight/out look in any way. Her origin is unigue. Original. Daring. and Perhaps a tradgetie to all.

She still has her robot design that has not been upgraded.

"MOMMY!" Blachgage sqealed, wiggling out his dad's landed on his mothers side. He beat his little and small fist on her chest."Waaaiicccc uuuhhhhhffff!"

A purple and orange blurr darted right towards the location.

"Mommy isn't coming!" Sari retorted, slamming a huge energy ball into the floor. It created flying debri so convincingly enouggh that Megatron instinctively picked up the two sparklings and shielded them from harm.

"MUMMMMYY!" Blachgage screamed.

The duset settled down and a furious Blachgage is banging his fist on Megatrons armor throwing a tampertantrum. He wanted his mother really badly. He is confused, disorinated,and tired. He needed to hear her voice.

He moved his slowly and graudally becoming transparent fist.

"Daa?" He squeaked.

ScreamBee and Megatron's optics became huge. The Leader took the Allspark and reformatted it; huge size into a small Matrix of Leadership size. "Somethings going on. I am going to find out what the slag has happened since I have gone and get your mom back. I am the mech of the house and I need to know whats been going on lately!"

Ratchet placed Speedstinger on a metal and stone wall slab.

Megatron places his sparklings underneath the Spacebridge generator. "Where is that Helmet mind transfer?" He looked around long enough for a metal crown like object that has gadgets and light bulbs around the center area. It is very old and somewhat rusty.

He dusted it off.

"Here goes nothi'." He said, putting the object on top of his helmet. I choose Bumblebee in gereral to get Ivy's out of the Autobot's clutch. Heck. I alone cannot follow them because of teh massive crowd of Autobots. He relaxed.

Light blue electricity and light orange electrical powers collided.

In The Transformers Animated World, Megatron accidently got the cordinates wrong so muchy he switched bodies/mind with Bumblebee's polar opposite self. He saw everything as they were in his counterparts universe.

He came into the room that Ratchet held Arachnapod 'Speedstinger' captive. His optics narrowed at the femme's direction "...What are you doing?" Megatron asked in Bumblebee's body. He sounded just like Bumblebee, Just looked like him, and walked like him.

Ratchet turned from the console. His optics were tired from hours of researching ways to revert the spider femme who was once a energetic human into the one they knew. "Trying to revert her into what she was before, like a blank slate, without knowing the really horrible truth." The medic said, looking away. "She even admitted about her current state-" Ratchet laughed. "ugly,horrible, andsystems aren't even properly right! Bumblebee."

"Nah." Bumblebee aka Megs said. "Not gonna happen."

Ratchet became stunned at Bumblebee.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because She's my sparkmate."

And on the opposite universe, the idea is like the TFA Bee being in SGA Megatron's body where he comes into a similar scenerio.

"So whats up doc?" Megatron aka Bumblebee said, walking into the he noticedRatchet has a evil smile. "...Somethings...odd.""

"Oh you came for your mate?" The bot asked.

Bumblebee in Megatron's body raised a optic ridge. "Say what?" He looks to the smal lfemme with purple and light blue armor, her skin is black. "Man. She's cute. Who would pass her up?"

"This time I am so going to finish what I originally started in the first place!"

It is getting stranger and stranger by the nanoklik.

"...Clearing her memory bank?" Bumblebee guessed. Wait...this is in the same room Auto is in...Could this be...I am...in Shattered Glass? He shook his helmet. Can't be...Then why did he refer to her as my spark-

Bumblebee looked to his servos and turned them over. OHMIGODOHMIIGODOHMIAGOD! I AM IN MEGATRON'S BODY! "EEWWWWW!" The mech stumbled back as if somebody had puked right there and then.

"Hell nah!" The Shattered Glass Ratchet replied. "I am going to reformat her into her human form and THEN kill her...Why are you going 'eewww?"

Bumblebee standed upright.

"Not really gonna happen, Doc bot." Megatron said,

"Why? " The Scientist bot asked. "Why am I even having this conversation with you?-.-"

"Cause she's cute and the sparkmate of the Tryant's opposite self!" He said, takinf out a long blade. It shined just so brighly. "I am Bumblebee. Autobot Bumblebee inside his mind. Now turn off that machine before I have to shoot you."

Ratchet grimaced.

"You aren't Megatron." He realized, taking both his magnets out. "You are Bumblebee's counterpart!"

Bumblebee frowned.

"I can't believe Ratchet is that stupid and mad in this universe." He said, ducking the object thrown straight at his direction. He discovered Megatron's recently reformatted Hammer that becae the oppossite of his sword within minutes of Bumblebee's preseance inside. "Cool! Magnus hammer!"\

He raised the object up in the air and sent it directly towards Ratchet's direction. A scar slashes across the mad mechs optic after Bumblebee made contact towards him. Wow..It feels that powerful and good to do that.

Bumblebee fekt somethying on his helmet. What is this? He wondered taking the object off. It retrieved Megatron back into his normal body and Bumblebee into his rightful shell. The Leader immeatedly took notice to the monitor that has a fully approved database for Speedstinger from history to birth.

Megatron fixed his gaze to the-not-quite-awake femme. "She's...fading?"

He tried touch her...But his servo wernt through her.

Megatron rolled his optics.

He picked up the femme by her legs and had her body over his shoulder.

"Megz!" One of his former students comnlinked him. "Ultra Magnus is headed to the Spacebridge containing something. Sari IS right behind him. Got any plans big man?"

Megatron growled. He had beef over the femme's lookout and what she had tried to do almost broke his entire team into pieces. His soon-to-be-mate was stranded alone at hawaii and left her thinking hopeless. Blitzwing was tired up around a pole in a forcefield Lugnut was put into Cement. Starscream was ordered back to Cybertron for the Stockades. Megatron was blasted all the way to Russia.

Blackarachnia was held captive in Prime's room for undoubtfully many reasons.

And the only way they all pulled through this was because of Auto's individual childhood files that she had printed off before they departed for Colorado to get the fire out. Lugnut was rediscovered by a small italian boy of Spanish descent.

Megatron had to get through several security corruptions to get out of Russia. Starscream was rescued forcunetly due to Megatrons interferance in the Autobots attempt to hijack a spacebridge. He destroyed their chances of returning to Cybertron dramatically and rescued Blackarachnia.

Lugnut lost the boy thanks to Bumblebee's intervention.

.Auto was firmly and securely in the Autobots grasps. They had her in a cag island with bracelets that would shock her everytime she tried to escape. Blackarachnia tried every single day to get inside. The only one who COULD was a relucant Starscream.

And then the Autobots exploded the Island. thinking Auto was still on the she wasn't. so they attacked Detroit. The Last few hours were precious for them as a team and family. Datagator had some kind of intendimicy with Prowl during their time away.

Megatron ran through the crowd. He saw Lugnut. "Take her." He said, handing the femme over to him. "Take her to the spacebridge. Whatever you do, make sure my kid doesn't get himself killed."

The Artist nodded.

Several minutes later...

Ultra Magnus threw the sparkling right at the wall.

"MOMMMY!" Blachgage shrieked, striking the wall.

The red optics belonging to the unconcious femme zipped open with no pupils. Her body glowed with energy sarrounding herself. Her aura seemed completely black as she quietly walked towards the tall Autobot who towered over Screambee.

She held her energy whip out.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked the little one. lightly tapping his weapon onto his servo

Screambee is shaking...until she noticed the purple armor. Her fearful optics switched into happyiness. She started to sqeal so loudl. "Hehehehehehehe." She gigigle. ScreamBee pointed her finger behind him. "Right there."

Oh snap.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY DAMN CHILD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" The momma swore,electrocuting her 'father'. "NOT EVEN MY FAKE DADDY! ...I wish Larry so much!" Her electrical wires struck the mech all over.

Ultra Magnus fell to the ground.

"RATCHET!" He called out. "Help me out here!"

Ratchet used his electrical magnets to pick her up. He had a scar across his right optic from fighting Megatron. Oh SHIT. he fought Megatron! She thought captured alone in the green energetic ball that shocked her.

"And you are gonna get a butt whoooping!" Speedstinger announced, taking out her energy whip. She distrupted the energy quite well enough that it broke the ball and she landed to the floor.

-Short commerical break-

SG Lugnut: *Turns the TV on*

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local listings

SG Lugnut: *Keeps pressing the button*

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local listings. Fringe is reborn, check your local listings. Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.

SG LUGNUT: OH MY PRIMUS SHUT THE HELL UP! (Grabs the TV and the Remote and throws them into a spacebridge*

*The TV and Remote float off into space*

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local listings.

TFA Megs: *Floating in space* dat.

TFA Ss::...Stop talking?

TFA MEGs: No stop saying 'Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.' It makes no sense!

TFA SS:..I ain't saying that. If it's annoying you to death. I will say it.

TFA MEGS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

*TV and Remote pass by*

TFA SS: Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.  
Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.  
Fringe is reborn, check your local listings.

TV: Fringe is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local is reborn, check your local listings.

TFA Megs: STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *Blasts the TV away* You are NEXT!

Ss: is reborn, check your local listings.

TFA MEGs: *Blasts Starscream away*

TFA SS: *Lands on Omega supreme* OH. I found a shippppppp!

.SGa.

SGA SS:...You sure you threw out a hundred dollar TV because it had a glitch?

SGA Lugnut: It was possessed

SGA SS: Ookkaaay*Turns it on*

TV: THE SIRENS ARE ON THE SIRENS ARE ON THE SIRENS ARE ON-

SGA Lugnut: Now that's more like it.

SGA SS:...It's terrible!

-End Commercial break-

Bumblebee is coming up towards SpeedStinger. "Well...You ain't going to live long!" He said, shooting his stingers at the femme. Who dodged and gave him a kick to the back of him.

Gah!

Bumbebee covered his spark area,winching in pain. He turned around seeing that she was playing a game called hide and seek. It is dangerous game to play with Bumblebee,who used to mop after a battle had occured...However...he has changed and matured a bit.

She picked up ScreamBee and her son.

"COME OUT!" He demanded, chasing after the femme through the hallway.

Speedstinger turned the music on as she whipped through her vehicle mode

Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

She veered to the left.

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

"Coooll!" She gleefully said. "I can hear muisc from Cybertron!"

"C-C-c-Cyber 10." Blachgage sputtered. "Ciiiibberrr."

"Ciiiibbeerrtirawn." ScreamBee sqeaked.

We won't hesitate  
To break down the guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yeay

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Bumblebee shot through herr windows. Then at her wheels when Nightstr didn't seem to be stopping at all. "STOP DECEPTICON!" He said, fliping her over several time by lifting her up and pushing her over.

Parts of her shoulders fell off.

She reverted into her robot mode.

WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM MMMMMMMM

Bumblebee is thrown into the huddled group created by a restored Prowl, Bulkhead,and Ratchet. Lugnut has more larger arms that perhaps came from getting a big upgrade from one little object.

Speedstinger looks to her servos that are becoming invisible as her son is too.

"Momma!" Blachgage cried, clinging onto her. "Wuts gunig on?"

"We're fading." She crackly said. "We are fading out of this time forever unless something happens and becomes the bootstrap affect."

However Lugnut is very much close behind dragging

HeadMaster stood behind them with a different body; Optimus Prime

"YO-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-"Ultra Magnus stuttered, taking several steps back. His optics are huge and round at the sight of Optimus's body without a head. He is stunned. Appauled. Shocked. And downright scared.

"That's a wierd place to put a piano." Headmaster said, out of the blue.

Ultra Magnus looked around to see where it shook his helmet. Ultra Magnus took out a decently large object shapoed like a bar with a card hanging out.

"This thing will activate in five nanokliks."He said, holding the object up "There's nothing you can do about it. Your existence will NEVER be traced. The Cons would never been awaken!"

Headmaster takes out a laser pistol. Lugnut's arm retracted into the powerful state which had been given halirous nicknames He too is fading from the situation in hand as glared at him. "OH YES WE CAN!"

Lugnut slammed PUNCH OF DESTRUCTION into the floor. Dirt swelled up and bumped Ultra Magnus into the air with his bomb in place. He held it so tight that you would not believe he created it after hours of work.

"Fail. This thing will be immune to becoming what you are Machine!" Ultra Magnus declared, pressing the button. He has a EVIL smile going across his face. "Say goodbye...My creation."

Megatron just then came to the scene with the Open Allspark.

The Allspark shot a beam of power striaght at it with SpeedStinger at the middle.

"Oh no." She said, wincing her eyes as lapses of Memorys were lost into the object. She no longer was fading in existence. Her entire existence was being strung right at the menent. Their lives entwined is something not able to be ignored. EVERYONE has a tie with Ivy. Including the future.

They were at the space bridge at the right time.

The Cardbecame consumed in Allspark Energy. Power lifted the ball out Ultra Magnus's grasp and floated towards the orange portal. Light blue wavy outlines appeared all around the dark gray object.

One more chapter and this is ALL done.

TICKED. Mad. AND REVENGEful at the mech who offlined one little boy who could have had a potentinally long ever lasting life.

"This is for Delore!" He cried,slamming his old arm into the Autobot. Who fell into the ground. Ultra Magnus is a red,black, and dark gray mech. His optics seemed elderly and lifeless without a spark. He needed more power.

"Optimus Prime?"

"No..."

HeadMaster stood behind them with a different body; Optimus Prime

"YO-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-"Ultra Magnus stuttered, taking several steps back. His optics are huge and round at the sight of Optimus's body without a head. He is stunned. Appauled. Shocked. And downright scared.

"That's a wierd place to put a piano." Headmaster said, out of the blue.

Ultra Magnus looked around to see where it shook his helmet. Ultra Magnus took out a decently large object shapoed like a bar with a card hanging out.

"This thing will activate in five nanokliks."He said, holding the object up "There's nothing you can do about it. Your existence will NEVER be traced. The Cons would never been awaken!"

Headmaster takes out a laser pistol. Lugnut's arm retracted into the powerful state which had been given halirous nicknames He too is fading from the situation in hand as glared at him. "OH YES WE CAN!"

Lugnut slammed PUNCH OF DESTRUCTION into the floor. Dirt swelled up and bumped Ultra Magnus into the air with his bomb in place. He held it so tight that you would not believe he created it after hours of work.

"Fail. This thing will be immune to becoming what you are Machine!" Ultra Magnus declared, pressing the button. He has a EVIL smile going across his face. "Say goodbye...My creation."

Megatron just then came to the scene with the Open Allspark.

The Allspark shot a beam of power striaght at it with SpeedStinger at the middle.

"Oh no." She said, wincing her eyes as lapses of Memorys were lost into the object. She no longer was fading in existence. Her entire existence was being strung right at the menent. Their lives entwined is something not able to be ignored. EVERYONE has a tie with Ivy. Including the future.

They were at the space bridge at the right time.

The Cardbecame consumed in Allspark Energy. Power lifted the ball out Ultra Magnus's grasp and floated towards the orange portal. Light blue wavy outlines appeared all around the dark gray object.

One more chapter and this is ALL done.


	24. Chapter 23: The end

Ultra Magnus staggered back as the Space Bridge began drawing the ticking object. Speedstinger no longer is fading. "No...NO!" The Autobot leader yelled. his servos are on the side of Ultra Magnuses helmet. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"As a Doctor somebody on a Television show would say..Everything is like a ball of timey wimey." Megatron said, blasting his fusion cannon towards the leader.

Speedstinger watched the recently powered ball whoosh above them like a comet or astroid aimed at a certian direction. Blachgage and Screambee's optics watched the object with awe on their faceplates.

The spacebridge closed and sent a shock wave through the entire room.

In that split second..Megatron's fusion canons shot their powerful and effect attacks rght at Ultra Magus. They each landed on different parts of the heartless Autobot. At theHead,arms,legs,and lastly his spark chamber that was effectively shot through.

The Leader trembled to his feet. Like cowards...The other Autobots had fleed instead staying at the very scene. He started to turn gray. "Th-t-t-t-this can't be happening." He stuttered. Megatron,Headmaster,Lugnut,and the mother of one sparkling sarrounded him.

They all were serious.

"This ends here, Ul;tra Magnus." Megatron said,while the older Autobot's armor sunk into grayness and his optics flickered off for the last time.

Autobots no longer ruled the planet.

The Autobot academy and surviving Autobots would be transfered to another sector far from Cybertron to a inhabital planed made just in case they lost their homeworld. This planet is named Cybertron 2. They are not very creative.

At the Omega Supremes. The Jettwins merged to become SafeGaurd. Safegaurd blasted water and fire together towards the attacking Decepticons. Bodies of Autobots who were online(Either unconcious) and offline were on the ground paralyzed.

"Use the Allspark shard I got!" Bumblebee shouted, throwing the object towards the large mech.

Safegaurd looks up and instinctively blasted at it.

**SHHOOOOOOOOFFF!**

A pod behind the mech opened up with several cerfetti painted all over Starscream-Bumblebee and Sari did that to humilate his corpse-His optics recharged into the brillent light blue hue it had bore before Death.

Like a vampire..He towered over Safegaurd.

Starscream is really ticked off.

Most of the Decepticons and laughed at his humilation.

"Why is ever-" Safegaurd began, turning around to see Starscream fuming a imminet red in his face.

Starscream shot both his lasers at Safegaurd with no sense of mercy.

"WHO PAINTED ON ME?!" The Seeker cried, daggering his optics from bot to bot.

Everyone pointed to Bumblebee AND Sari.

"We better run." Bumbleee commented as his optics are huge.

"Heck yeah." Sari agreeed.

The remaining Autobots who were outnumbered ran to a prototype Spacebridge with Starscream close on their heels. He is seriously screaming: "YOU SHALL PAY FOR HUMILATING MY ARMOR YOU SCUMBAGGERS!" while shooting at them.

Destionation...

"EARTH!" Ratchet yelled as they ran right through a StarGate-1 style bridge.

The main group of Earthbound Autobots returned to the planet..Leaving a mad Starscreamsooting through the portal without thinking if he was causing damage to the bridge itself or hitting somebody in the past such as John Kenndy.

The Deceptitroopers grabbed Starscream and flew him away from the gate. "Let me go!" The seeker yelled at them as he struggled. Waspinator broke the prototype Spacebridge by blasting th control console via electrical ball blasts capable for more effectiveness than usual stingers.

**SMASH!**

****"I am going to offline that mopper next time I see him!" Starscream vowed. "I WILL!"

The Constructicons are both leaning on a table inspecting the statue that has BeachSwiper inside. They made sure to put her in a coma like state using Waspinator's insect stinger that did not fall off when it had stung.

"I wonder what happened to Prowls other clones." Scrapper said, tapping his chin.

"Probably Cybertron 2." Mixmaster said,drawing a mustache on Beachswiper's statue

_**Thirty three Nanokliks later..**_

The group stood in front of the space bridge. The hyper-active femme with a adorable appearance held her little one in both hands as Megatron's arm is wrapped around her side and the remaining Decepticons are configuring the destination.

_-DELETED SCENE-_

_"So this means, finally, it's over for now." Megatron said, with a happy laugh. "We have somebot to preside over Cybertron."_

_"Which kinda isn't my thing." Starscream sulked with a pouty face on his faceplate. He looks towards the ground. "I can't even lead a crew for Petes sake!"_

_"Trust me, it's your thing in my universe." Prowl commented, patting the shoulder of the sulkening Starscream. "With your Clones and arrogant-Um. I just don't know how to phrase that."_

_ Blitzwing and Lugnut fell over laughing at his statement,so did Nightstar._

_-ENND DELETED SCENE._

__"EEEE!" Nightstinger sqealed."I cannot believe we just saved Cybertron!"

Megatron held the squirming Screambee, he sighed. "It's going to take a long cycle to repair Cybertron to it's prior glory." He kicked aside a Autobot helmet. "It's not completely over yet. they were transported to Earth."

"Hah, they won't get past all of us cons combined!" Starscream said, being relaxed and actually happy.

Speedstinger and the Other Earthbound Decepticons became unsure.

"Leader-bot made his decision." Waspinator buzzed, walking through the entrance. He still didn't know who killed the Autobot. He is likely to never find out except for his counterpart who is told and informed by Bumblebee.

Starscream turned around, raising a optic ridge.

"What decision?" He said, unclear of what he had meant.

"You will lead Cybertron, while I lead the remaining Decepticons on Earth." Megatron said,rubbing his sparklings helmet. "Which means...You are the only commander of Cybertron from here on out. I won't be needed as much because Prime's signature has been found...AGAIN."

Lugnut laughed. He has his arm re-attached.

"I guess Truck-man has a gag for his head to be sawn off." Grimlock said, sliding a raging Private Princess and her army of toys though the walkway. "Stop moving General-Girl!"

"So Earth still needs Protection by the Decepticons." Nightstar added on, as her head is sticking out Blitzwing's jet window. He had tranfsormed into his jetn mode when everyone wasn't even noticing."We'll see you there!"

They went through the bridge to their home.

Private Princess,or more known as PP,shouted orders to her fellow animals.

"General Goat! Tootsie Bear stop them from taking me home!" The little girl shouted to the toys being scooted by the HYBRID Team all togther. Even the Dinobots were helped them push the strong and defiant girl.

The army of toys cannot do anything. The Constructicons walked past the struggling group into the space bridge home. However..One of her slow minded toys,A Speed-devil donkey, smiled so evily and deviously.

Then everyone who was helping Team Hybrid was sent flying into the space bridge.

Starscream smiled.

"After the mess has been repaired...Somebody give me some cards because I will throw them all at Bumblebee and Sari like there's no tommorrow!" Starscream said, still bent on their paintings and non-cleanable objects used on him.

They had to use energon in order to get the paintings off.

Screambee and everyone laughs.

"We'll make sure to do that." He said. _Actually...We are never going to help Starscream's little revenge plot. _He backthoughted his comment.

"Uh huh." Lugnut sarcastically said as he passed through the space bridge.

A fidgeting Oil slick came to Starscream.

"I ain't built for repairing!" He complained over Starscreams already visibly seen attitude towards mechs who make some potentinaly deadly and harmful chamicals.

Starscream slid him to the bridge. "Then you go there."

Then he pushed Oil Slick into the Space bridge.

**Four weeks later..**

"Hey, zomething is going off on my radar." Blitzwing said, looking at his recently given radar. It is superpowerful enough that it can detect noises from the walls and water. It is originating from a is babysitting ScreamBee and Blachgage because Auto is out on her lesure time.

"...S-S-S-Ssounds probably." Screambee sqeaked.

"...A bug!" Blachgage cheerfully said.

Blitzwing laughed.

"No, my friend, it's the new energy signature of a Techno-Organic!"

* * *

..To the future..

The mech gazed to his mate.

"And that is their story, of my parents,and their one huge adventure with the small group of Decepticons." He explained, gazing to the window. "A life...Of Shattered Glass."

_** The End**_

_**Please leave a review, if you can, Thank you.**_


	25. Authors note

First off, I want to thank you all for reading this far into Shattered Lives and Shattered Dreams, Despite the trail of misspels and unbelieveable confusion which may have taken place. I am sure of that. The story was great and fun to write about.

I stll can't believe it just ended..I mean I started the first part a few weeks ago and time has flown by so quickly I typed it all away...I know Shattered Wars,which may come in five to six months, could be longer than Shattered Dreams and Shattered Lives combined, Maybe 120 or 110 are just guesses. Maybe by the time many people are reading this such as you readers...I will might have started the story.

Shattered Dreams began as a short story on DA in 09. I was bored. I didn't have these " in my dialogue nor the itlaics or Bold effects by that time. The main idea was Bumblebee had been living in a holographic and nonreal real universe for atleast eleven to sixteen years. When he was awaken...He arrived to the place where Autobots are bad and Decepticons are good.

The title was coined when a user commented on the story and said I should continue the idea, leaving the words 'Call it...Shattered Dreams' at the end of the commet. I remember stuff like these when a lot of people comment. expecially titles.

Then more than three years later...I finished it.

Then came the sequel under the title "Shattered Lives: Season 2' right after it ended. I didn't budge nor do a thing to Shattered Dreams...Mostly because I fear if I edit it then I will ruin the entire chapter and have to redo the entire story. One tiny edit becomes humongous.

I did my research about characters within the first few chapters of Shattered Lives. I inserted My own Characters and Canon Characters. Every word. Every Dialogue. Every action. Ever research I took made it seem Shattered Glass is a interesting universe than TFA. Every conflict. New names. New developement.

It was as if I was just drawing and imagining these events taking place in my head. I even wrote a rough draft where Prowls clones met Nightstar on paper. I started the chapter of Megatron as a human on google is how much this story became important to me, The Storyline itself is like a job that needed to be finished and done from my days as a person who redid alot and never finished a story contently.

My Goal here was to bring relevent information into how these characters could have been like,their armor design,and characteristics in The Shattered Glass episode that could have been made if TFA was approved for Season 4. My take on the Prowl Clones are completely fiction. You may use them if there's nothing on the internet about Prowls clones.

This is also mainly why I described their armor design in little to none detail. Because I too didn't know what they would be. Hahahaha. You just know a few of what they look like; such as Beachswiper,Deceptor,and whoever else.

I thought ahead if one of you readers may be drawing a picture of some Transformer's counterpart in SGA, so I did my full best in the first book to describe The Autobots and Decepticons to my best was a very hard and very difficult task to decide what Starscream's design was in Shattered Glass. Same for the rest. This was months before the Heroic Decepticons were drawn by Derrick Wyatt.

I do not know for sure what Blackarachnia's Shattered Glass Animated CANON design. There's a picture of SGA Jetfire on Twitpic on Derrick Wyatts account-*Gets shot* Yes. I am a real die hard research person.

Shattered Wars, the Beast wars shattered glass most-probably-going-to-be- hard will be the sequal to Shattered Lives and Shattered Dreams. It's takes place on Animetron...Except this planet has merged to Earth's past. So one half is Earth in the era of Dinosaurs and the other half is Animetron.

TFA,SGA belong to Hasbro

Only the OCs who belong to me do not belong to Hasbro

Derby girl belongs to Stormfiregirl

I congratulate you all for reading this story and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
